Là Bas
by Mikanami
Summary: L'histoire d'un voyage, d'une aventure, de rencontres, de sentiments, d'une libération. Ichigo, vingt-deux ans, ne supporte plus sa vie actuelle. Il décide d'entreprendre un voyage seul, sur les routes qui le guideront vers le meilleur, comme le pire. A la recherche de qui il est.
1. 0 Km : La Bombe Humaine

Et la voilà enfin la fic que j'avais annoncé : Là-Bas ! Alors quelques petites choses sans intérêt : Cette fic sera complétement différente des autres que j'ai faites, il y aura de l'action, de l'aventure, de la romance bien sûr et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle va évoluer, ni de comment elle va finir. Alors attendez-vous à des choses surprenantes. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps elle va durer. Les premiers chapitres seront un genre de prologue avant la véritable histoire qui commencera vers le chapitre 4. J'essaierais de placé tous les personnages de Bleach, autant vous dire que ne se sera pas du gâteau ! :D Et j'm'excuse si Ichigo est un peu OOC au début, mais c'était pour le bien de mon histoire ! Ah oui, c'est un U.A et aussi pas de previews ici, vu que je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer et que ça casserait un peu le mystère :D Je me lance un grand défi et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Suite à un conseil, les paroles en italique sont de l'anglais.

Bonne Lecture et surtout donner moi vos impression !

**0 Km : La Bombe Humaine.**

Karakura, banlieue paisible de Tokyo. C'est ici que vivait, Kurosaki Ichigo 22 ans, étudiant en troisième année de fac de communication. Fils du fantasque Mr Kurosaki, médecin de quartier qui tenait une petite clinique au cœur de la ville. Il avait également deux petites sœurs, des jumelles, qui étaient en première année de lycée à présent. Depuis la mort de sa douce mère, Ichigo s'était énormément renfermé sur lui-même, cela s'est aggravé lors de son entré de la fac : ses amis avaient suivi des chemins différents, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Ichigo s'était inscrit en communication à défaut d'autre chose, ses notes durant le lycée n'avaient pas été extraordinaire et son comportement nonchalant l'avait encore plus desservit.

Il était 7h30 et Ichigo était encore emmitouflé dans sa couette, dormant comme une pierre. Son réveil sonna et la musique irritante le fit sursauter qui, pour arrêter l'horrible son, balança son réveil contre le placard. Malheureusement, la musique continua d'agresser ses oreilles. Alors en grommelant il se leva d'un coup, saisit fermement le réveil et stoppa la sonnerie, il regarda une dernière fois l'heure puis jeta vulgairement l'objet derrière lui qui vint s'écraser derrière son lit. Le jeune homme détestait être réveillé par cette machine, il préférait amplement lorsque sa sœur l'appelait avec sa voix emplis de bienveillance. Maintenant, son humeur était massacrante. Il l'ouvrit son placard, prit les premières affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ouvrit avec véhémence la porte de sa chambre, marcha d'un pas lourd dans le couloir, entra dans la salle de bain et claqua rageusement la porte.

Le reste de la famille était en bas, autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Karin et Yuzu était déjà en uniforme tandis que leur père portait encore une robe de chambre. Il était complétement affalé sur sa chaise, lisant le journal en faisant un petit commentaire pour chaque gros titre qu'il lisait. Yuzu regarda avec inquiétude l'étage lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain claquée.

« Ichi-nii est encore de mauvaise humeur, j'aurais dû aller le réveiller »

« Laisse tomber Yuzu, il est assez grand pour se lever seul » répondit sa sœur, d'un ton sec.

« Ta sœur a raison ma petite Yuzu, ton grand-frère n'est qu'un idiot » termina son père.

« Qui est idiot ? » lança une voix dure.

Toute la petite famille arrêta un instant ses occupations et fixa le roux qui les fixaient intensément. Personne ne répondit, de toute façon il les avait entendus. Ichigo haussa les épaules et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il avala rapidement et sans un mot son petit-déjeuner, sortit de table, attrapa son sac et passa la porte.

« Attends, Ichi-nii ! Je t'avais fait un œuf ! » S'exclama Yuzu en essayant de rattraper son frère.

« Laisse tomber » lâcha-t-il en disparaissant.

Ichigo traina les pieds vers son université. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit. Suivre des cours qui ne l'intéressait pas, parler avec des gens qui l'intéressait encore moins … Il se sentait persécuter là-bas, il avait l'impression que tout le monde était contre lui. Il passa en soupirant le portail du campus et ignora les gens qui lui disaient encore bonjour. Lui-même s'étonnait, pourquoi les gens continuaient à le considérer comme un ami alors que lui, ne leur parlaient jamais et les considéraient comme … rien juste des gens normaux. Il finit quand même par leur adresser un petit geste de la main pensant qu'ils ne méritaient pas une telle ignorance. Après ça, il monta directement vers l'amphithéâtre où se déroulait le premier cours de la journée. Anglais. La cloche sonna et tous les élèves se rassemblèrent devant la porte, attendant la prof. Quand cette dernière arriva, tout le monde s'engouffra bruyamment dans la pièce. Ichigo fut le dernier à rentrer, de toute façon personne lui prendra sa place, tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre. Ichigo posa ses fesses sur l'inconfortable chaise en bois et sortit sans enthousiasme sa trousse et une feuille. Il fixa la prof qui disait aux autres d'ouvrir le livre qu'ils étudiaient, livre que le jeune roux n'avait pas pris la peine d'acheter. Avant il aurait adoré étudier un livre dans la langue de Shakespeare, mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant tout l'ennuyant, l'étouffait.

La prof jeta un regard exaspéré au jeune homme voyant qu'il n'avait pas son livre et connaissant sa réputation. Elle était petite et veille, les cheveux gris coiffés en un brushing douteux. Elle portait, été comme hiver; une jupe et un polo Lacoste.

_« Mr Kurosaki, pourquoi vus n'avez pas votre livre ? »_ demanda-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers menant jusqu'à sa place.

Ichigo ne la regarda pas, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois.

_« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »_ continua-t-il à présent en face du jeune homme.

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'étudier ce putain de livre ! »_ rétorqua-t-il en plantant ses pupilles indifférentes dans les yeux outrés de la prof.

Tout l'amphithéâtre se mit à rire et commença à s'agiter. Alors que certains rigolaient, les fils à papa qui composaient la moitié des élèves, chuchotaient entre eux de l'attitude puérile de leur camarade. La prof commença à être dépassée par les élèves et rejoignit son bureau en bas en criant aux élèves de se taire. Une fois derrière son bureau, elle regarda de nouveau Ichigo.

_« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ... »_

Ichigo soupira, nullement impressionner par la menace de la prof. Elle reprit son cours une fois le calme revenu. Ichigo quant à lui, commença a gribouiller des petits dessins sur sa feuille vierge. Puis la délivrance arriva, la fin du cours sonna enfin. Ichigo sourit et fourra rapidement toute ses affaires dans son sac. Il descendit les marches de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la prof qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme. C'est les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire peint sur son visage qu'il se présenta au prof.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

« Kurosaki ! Quand allez-vous arrêter ce petit jeu stupide ? » demanda-t-elle fatiguée par le comportement de l'étudiant.

« Quand vous me laisserez enfin tranquille. » déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est dommage, vous êtes intelligent » soupira-t-il. « Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas cautionner votre attitude, et je ne comprends pas les collègues qui vous laisse tranquille ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! » termina-t-elle.

Ichigo se retourna et commença a remonter les marches pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Revenez ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Vous connaissez mes coordonnées » assura-t-il en passant la porte de sortie.

Ichigo déambula dans les couloirs, indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un manga et qu'on lui foute la paix. Il avait toujours le sentiment que les gens s'acharnaient sur lui, s'acharnaient à lui renvoyer en pleine gueule tous ces défauts, toutes ces erreurs, tous ces regrets.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, il croisa Orihime, une amie de lycée qui étudiait aussi dans cette fac mais, elle suivait un cursus de journalisme. Leurs horaires étaient décalées donc ils ne se croisaient que très peu souvent.

« Kurosaki-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

« Yo, Inoue » fit-il, indifférent.

« Alors ça va ? Tes cours te plaisent ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ichigo la regarda avec des yeux dégouté, comme si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse !

« Euh … Tu fais quoi maintenant ! » Enchaîna-t-elle, pour éviter un silence gênant pour tous les deux.

« Là, je rentre chez moi. »

« Mais tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Non. Salut, Inoue »

Il mentait. Il s'éloigna sans regret de son amie qu'il le regardait avec tristesse. Il traversa rapidement, la cour de la fac, évitant ainsi les questions des élèves qui suivaient les même cours. Il était 11 h, ces deux heures d'anglais avait été les plus longues de sa vie, enfin il ressentait le même ennuie dans chaque cours, cette impression de stagner le rendait fou. Et, normalement cet après-midi, il avait un cours de sociologie et un TD d'informatique, l'horreur. Il fit un détour par la ville, pour s'acheter de quoi s'occuper chez lui, c'est-à-dire un manga, quelques magazines et de quoi grignoter.

Dans la maison Kurosaki, Isshin continuait de lire son journal après une rude matinée de travail à la clinique. Il était environ midi moins le quart, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il ne détourna pas les yeux de son journal, sachant pertinemment qui était là.

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda-t-il, blasé.

« Ouais » fit Ichigo en retirant ses chaussures.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et sortit de quoi faire un petit repas vite fait. Son père tournait toujours son journal, comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai encore reçu une lettre de la fac » continua-t-il.

« Ah » fit-il en sortant son assiette brûlante de micro-onde avant de s'asseoir en face de son père.

Isshin Kurosaki, posa son journal sur la table et fixa son fils qui mangeait tranquillement.

« C'est la cinquième c'mois-ci … » engagea-t-il.

« Si tu le dis » répondit-il indifférent.

« Bordel, Ichigo ! » explosa le père. « Tu as eu plus de vingt absence en trois semaine, en TD en plus ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux qui'ils ne t'ont pas encore foutu à la porte ! Tu penses un peu à ton avenir, oui ou merde ! » Cria-t-il.

« Quel avenir ! Je fais un truc que je déteste et j'ai pas envie de devenir un salarié bien rangé qui suce les couilles de son boss » aboya-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ! Dis le moi ! Ichigo ! » Beugla le père en frappant son point contre la table.

« J'en sais rien, moi ! Tu me saoules avec tes questions de merde ! » Rétorqua-t-il du tac-o-tac, sur le même ton.

« Si ta mère te voyait … » souffla Isshin en reprenant son journal.

Ichigo se rassit et posa le coude sur la table et sa tête dans sa main, il jouait nerveusement avec la nourriture de son assiette.

« Je sais que Maman serait triste … » murmura Ichigo. « Mais je sais aussi qu'elle voudrait que je fasse ce qui me rends heureux »

Puis il quitta la table sans un mot de plus. Son père le regarda s'éloigné par-dessus son journal, en soupirant. Il savait que son fils allait mal, qui n'arrivait pas trouver sa place ici, il le savait et ça le rendait triste mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Ichigo claqua la porte de sa chambre, il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son père, surtout quand il utilisait sa mère contre lui. Si elle n'avait pas été morte, est-ce que tout ça aurait été différent ? Est-ce que ce poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules, cette culpabilité serait inexistante ? Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau qui s'affaissa bruyamment sur son poids. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même en soupirant, puis alluma son ordinateur et sortit le grignotage qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Après avoir vérifié ses nouveaux e-mails, refuser les dizaines d'invitation sur Facebook de gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, Ichigo se retrouva devant la page de son moteur de recherche, ne sachant quoi taper. Il martela nerveusement de ses doigts le bureau, l'ennuie le gagnait déjà. Alors il tapa les mots « voyage » et après avoir snobé les dizaines de sites sur les agences de voyage et les bienfaits du pèlerinage spirituel des 88 temples de Shikoku, le rouquin tomba sur un site d'un homme, un français apparemment, ayant fait le tour du monde sur le pouce. Les images de la nature, des gens sont époustouflantes, il a passé cinq ans sur les routes seulement avec quelques dollars en poche et comptant sur la bonne volonté des gens. Il a même rencontré sa future femme durant son voyage ! Ichigo passa des heures a regarder les photos extraordinaire, à lire les témoignages poignant et drôle. Puis il tomba sur la raison qui avait poussé le français à faire se tour du monde.

« Après des études de médecines choisi en dépit d'autres choses, j'étouffait dans ma routine, métro, boulot, dodo. Alors sur un coup de tête, ou un moment de folie que je ne regrette absolument pas j'ai décidé de faire un grand voyage seul, pour moi-même. J'ai toujours aimé voyagé, mais là j'avais besoin d'aventure, d'adrénaline pour savoir qui j'étais et qui je serais et ce que je devais faire pour vraiment être heureux »

La petite vie minable qu'Ichigo menait venait de lui être renvoyé à la figure, écrit noir sur blanc par un mec qui a eu le courage de vivre sa vie pleinement et prendre son destin en main plutôt que de le subir sans enthousiasme.

« Ichigo ? »

Son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, machinalement il ferma son ordi pour cacher la page qu'il était en train de lire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches fils ? Un film cochon c'est ça hein ? »

« Pas du tout espèce de vieux pervers ! » s'exclama Ichigo.

« C'est bien mon fils, je ne te blâme pas. A ton âge c'est tout à fait normal, mais tu devrais plutôt penser à sortir avec la petite Orihime, elle ferait une parfaite troisième fille ! »

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! » cria-t-il en l'empoignant par le col.

« C'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace » ricana-t-il en mettant un coup de pieds à son fils

« T'es vraiment cinglé ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il se relevait.

Son père revint l'assaut mais cette fois-ci Ichigo l'évita souplement et le paternel alla s'écraser contre le lit.

« Papa, Ichi-nii ! Le dîner est servi ! » Cria le douce vois de Yuzu depuis la cuisine.

Ichigo sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à son père qui se relevait. Il descendit dans la cuisine et s'assit devant son assiette, le chef de famille les rejoignirent quelques secondes après un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, il s'assit à son tour. Et sa bonne humeur laissa place à une mine plus sérieuse.

« Les enfants, vous savez quel jour nous sommes demain ... » déclara Isshin d'une voix basse.

Ichigo quitta immédiatement la table et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, Karin et Yuzu baissèrent la tête et Isshin soupira. Ichigo s'assit sur son lit et sortit sa guitare sèche qui était rangée à côté de son bureau, depuis qu'il était à la fac c'était devenu un de ces passe-temps préféré et à chaque heures qu'il avait séché, il avait joué de la guitare et il était plutôt doué. Il gratta mélancoliquement les cordes, bien sûr qu'ils savaient quel jour on était demain …

_Le 17 juin_


	2. 0 Km : Maman

**Merci à tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que mon premier chapitre aurait autant de succès. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ! **

Réponse au reviews dans le chapitre suivant, désolé.

_Note ou plutôt anecdote complètement inutile :__ Ouais ouais je sais, c'est plus court que d'habitude mais le « prologue » de l'histoire risque d'être chiant pour vous alors je raccourcie un peu la chose vous voyez ?_

**0 km : Maman.**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 17 juin. La lumière du soleil tentait vainement d'éclairer la ville mais un ciel bas et gris stoppait ses rayons. Ichigo se réveilla doucement, il se retourna dans son lit pour empêcher la lucidité de le gagné. Mais inévitablement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il soupira et repoussa sa couette violemment, sortant immédiatement de son lit. Un léger vertige le prit dut à son réveil trop brutal. Il ouvrit énergiquement le rideau de sa chambre, dévoilant l'horrible et suffoquant ciel de ce 17 juin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et un air incroyablement froid s'engouffra dans sa chambre, il frissonna et la referma tout de suite. Il pleuvotait, la vitre était parsemée de petites gouttelettes. Il descendit les escaliers, ses pas étaient lourds et encore mal assurés. Dans le salon, Isshin était déjà habillé et prêt à sortir. Il zappait son volonté, Ichigo s'assit à côté de lui, le fixant en fronçant les sourcils, voir son père si calme était vraiment troublant.

« Arrête de zapper, c'est chiant ! »

La petite pique n'atteignit pas son père qui posa simplement la télécommande à côté de lui, la télé grésillait sur une chaîne inintéressante. Il détestait voir son père ainsi, sans sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Yuzu et Karin descendirent à leur tours de l'étage, leur manteaux sur le dos, chacune un parapluie dans les mains. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table, attendant le reste de la famille. Isshin se leva et attrapa sa veste puis embrassa chaleureusement chacune de ses filles. Le visage de Karin et Yuzu était fané, sans émotion, à part peut-être de la douleur. Ichigo haïssait plus que tous les voir ainsi. Il aurait tant aimé que Yuzu cuisine des bons petits plats, que son père l'attaque et que Karin garde son caractère sérieux et mature. Qu'ils soient comme d'habitude, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en n'étaient capable. Et cela renforçait encore plus le sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait Ichigo. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme un autre, et il en souffrait terriblement.

Ichigo se leva finalement et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il enfila rapidement un jean qui traînait au sol, le premier T-shirt de son armoire et ses baskets. Il attrapa sa veste négligemment posée sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre un parapluie, il se foutait de la pluie. Ichigo poussa la porte après avoir mis sa veste. Le chemin pour le cimetière semblait durer une éternité, malgré qu'on fût en juin, la pluie glaçait les os du roux, le faisant frissonner. Il marchait loin derrière sa famille, comme ça lorsqu'il arrivera au cimetière, il pourra être tranquille. Il marchait en fixant le sol, de toute façon cette ville était une prison pour lui et il n'avait pas envie de la regarder. Ces immeubles, les murs d'une cellule sans fenêtre, ce ciel un plafond trop bas et étouffant. Et cette pluie, chaque goutte qui le touchait était une dague qu'on lui enfonçait en plein cœur. Et il allait être confronté comme chaque année à la pire erreur de sa vie. Cette ville le tuait à petit feu, pas d'un coup sans douleur, mais lentement comme si elle aimait le voir se tortiller dans le désespoir, impuissant.

Soudain, au lieu de tourner Ichigo tourna à droite, sa sœur le remarqua aussitôt.

« Ichi-nii, où vas-tu ? » demanda la petite voix de Yuzu.

« A la fac, je vous rejoindrais plus tard ne t'inquiète pas … »

« Et Mam … »

« J'irai la voir dès que j'ai fini. » coupa Ichigo, ne supportant plus ce mot

Ichigo ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas pour terminer la conversation avec sa jeune sœur. Le reste de la famille d'Ichigo continua son chemin pendant qu'il se dirigea, peut-être une dernière fois vers la fac, pas pour les cours mais pour trouver Orihime.

Il déambula longtemps dans le couloir avant de tomber sur la jolie rousse qui repoussait une énième proposition de la part du même jeune homme qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Tu as du succès on dirait ! » sourit Ichigo

« Kurosaki-kun ! Oh oui … Mais ça m'embête plus qu'autre chose de dire non à tous ces garçons... » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as toujours été trop gentille Inoue » ricana-t-il, alors que la jeune fille rougissait.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Ah oui, je pense que tu vois souvent Tatsuki et les autres ? »

« En effet … »

« Bah voilà, j'pensais organiser une petite fête chez moi, avec ma famille. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

« Rien de grave au moins ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

« Non, non rassure toi » ricana-t-il. « Tu pourrais prévenir tout le monde pour moi ? »

« Avec plaisir, mais pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même ? » demanda son amie

« Eh bien je croise de temps en temps Ishida mais lui et moi on s'entend comme chien et chat alors, et j'ai perdu le numéro de Tatsuki et Chad n'a pas de portable …» expliqua-t-il.

« Je serais ravie de te rendre service ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Merci, donc c'est mardi dans deux semaines, le temps que je prépare tout »

« D'accord ! »

« Bon à bientôt alors ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Attends tu ne vas pas en cours ? »

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de me poser cette question … » soupira-t-il sans se retourner.

Orihime resta planté dans le couloir, se demandant ce qui se passait exactement. Ce n'était pas grave, il lui avait assuré donc, peut-être qu'il allait changer de fac ou prendre un appartement en ville … C'est sur ces pensées qu'Orihime se hâta vers son prochain cours. Ichigo se retourna une dernière fois vers sa fac, lui faisant un adieu silencieux.

Il reprit sa marche et fit le chemin jusqu'au cimetière. Ichigo déambulait entre les allées, fixant inlassablement ses chaussures trempé par la pluie. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder devant lui, ce chemin il le connaissait par cœur. Arrivé devant la tombe de sa défunte mère, Ichigo sentit sa gorge se serré et ses yeux s'humidifié, malgré tout ce temps, la blessure était trop grande. Il se figea, raide comme un piquet, ses yeux relisaient encore et encore les lettres gravées sur le marbre, comme si son cerveau n'avait toujours pas accepté la nouvelle. Ses cheveux humides collaient sur sa nuque et son T-shirt contre sa peau sous sa veste ouverte. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma en plissant douloureusement les yeux, essayant de réprimander sa douleur.

« Maman … Comment vas-tu ? Moi … Pas très fort comme d'habitude. Mais en ce moment, je n'en peux plus. J'ai la tête qui éclate … J'ai pris une grande décision, Papa, Yuzu et Karin ne sont pas encore au courant. Je vais partir, alors on ne se reverra pas pendant longtemps. Dans chaque église, temples, j'allumerai une bougie pour toi, promis. Ne m'en veut pas, je ne peux pas veiller correctement sur Karin et Yuzu dans cet état. Je reviendrai te voir dès que je serais heureux …. Pardonne-moi, Maman, pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché la vie que tu m'as offerte. Pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché la tienne … »

La voix d'Ichigo s'était fanée en un murmure inaudible, il serra tristement son poing pendant que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour se ressaisir et fit marche arrière pour retrouver sa famille. Arrivé chez lui, il poussa la porte et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la maison quand Yuzu lui sauta dessus.

« Stop Ichi-nii, tu es tout trempé ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Enlève tes chaussures dans l'entré et va vite te changer ! »

« Ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui fait le ménage... » Railla Karin.

« Oui, Madame la maitresse de maison » sourit Ichigo en enlevant ses baskets trempées. « Ou est papa ? »

« En haut avec les patients » indiqua Karin.

« Ok merci »

Ichigo monta doucement les marches, à la recherche de son paternel. Heureusement, il sortit d'une des chambres et Ichigo en profita.

« Papa ! »

« Fiston. »

Il le serra intensément dans ses bras. Ichigo n'arriva pas à contenir ses larmes et fut secoué d'un petit sanglot. Son père lui caressait le dos, pour le réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne … » murmura-t-il.

Ichigo essuya ses larmes et se dégagea de son père, il lui fait un sourire timide et Isshin répliqua avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Merci, papa. »

« De rien »

« Au fait, j'voulais savoir si je pouvais faire une petite soirée ici … » enchaîna-t-il.

« J'ai compris ! T'essaye d'amadouer ton père avec des larmes juste pour une fête ! J'y crois pas, t'es vraiment calculateur ! » s'indigna le paternel.

« Mais pas du tout ! Quand je ne vois pas mes amis, tu m'engueules et que j'veux les voir tu m'engueules aussi ! Faudrait savoir ! » s'exclama Ichigo.

« Tu invites Orihime j'espère »

« Oui … » soupira-t-il.

« Alors c'est bon ! Et n'oublie pas, cette petite attends seulement un signe de toi ! » Chantonna-t-il.

Ichigo soupira encore une fois, cette fois son père est bien de retour. Karin et Yuzu aussi, il était soulagé.


	3. 0 Km : Gotta Go My Own Way

IchiRuki 4 ever : Je suis contente que ça t'as tout de suite aimé, j'espère qu'elle aura autant de succès que mon autre fic :D Rukia fera une petite apparition dans les prochains chapitres, puis elle sera là tout le temps mais plus tard dans l'histoire.

Chappy : Merci, le passage avec Isshin c'était un peu pour alléger le tout !

Yannex : Tiens ! Ça fait longtemps ! En tout cas contente de te retrouver :D

Miaa : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Ravie de te rencontrer et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir par la suite

Merci à Chappy, IchiRuki 4 ever, Moody Poison, Audrey 21041991, oOOOmerlette qui me suivent depuis longtemps !

P.S : J'espère que vous avez tous vu l'épisode 342 de Bleach n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, réparez immédiatement cette erreur ! Et surtout donnez-moi vos impression !

Ah oui encore une chose, ce chapitre est encore plus court et je n'en suis pas très fière. Et la parution un peu plus longue et irrégulière mais j'ai vraiment le temps antre les cours, le ménage et les courses =='' Je fais de mon mieux. Vous inquiètez pas si le prochain chapitre mais plus longtemps, comme c'est le véritable commencement je vais bien le peaufiner !

Bonne Lecture !

**0 Km: Gotta Go My Own Way.**

Ichigo marchait lentement dans les rues de son quartier, des énormes sacs suspendu à ses deux bras. La pluie insistante des derniers jours avait enfin laissé place au soleil. L'air c'était vraiment rafraichis et Ichigo rentrait autant qu'il pouvait ses mains dans ses manches, en frissonnant. Il avait fait un tour à la superette du coin pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer la petite fête avec ses amis et sa famille. Il accéléra le pas et aperçut rapidement la devanture de sa maison. Il poussa la porte et soupira lorsque l'air chaleureux de sa maison vint caresser sa peau. Il posa ses sacs par terre et retira sa veste, enfila ses chaussons puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où Yuzu cuisinait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demanda-t-il en posant les sacs sur la table.

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais faire des petits fours pour tes amis ! »

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, j'ai acheté de quoi manger ! » s'exclama-t-il, sa sœur qui en faisait toujours trop.

« Ça me fait plaisir ! » répondit-elle sec ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

Ichigo capitula et se dirigea vers le salon où, déjà, la table trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Quelques chaises étaient dispersées autour de la table et les autres meubles du salon avaient été poussés contre les murs pour faire plus de place. Soudain Karin déboula dans la pièce, les bras chargés de produits nettoyants en tout genre. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« On est aussi invité à ce que je sache, alors je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir sur une chaise sale et manger dans la poussière ! Pousse toi tu me gênes ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, en bousculant son grand frère.

La jeune fille s'affairait à rendre la table et les chaises aussi brillantes que possible. Ichigo retourna dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de ses courses, mais en arrivant dans la pièce les sachets avaient disparu. Yuzu était en train de mettre tous les biscuits apéritifs dans différents petites coupelle.

« Ce n'est pas possible, on peut rien faire par soi-même dans cette maison ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Va plutôt chercher la nappe au garage au lieu de te plaindre ! » rétorqua Karin.

Ichigo roula les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le garage où il entendit des bruits étranges. Puis soudain son père ouvrit brusquement la porte, le regard fuyant.

« Ah fiston t'es rentré ! » chantonna-t-il en essayant de l'enlacer.

« J'vais au garage » répondit-il en évitant son père.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda le paternel en lui barrant la route.

« Chercher la nappe pour la table »

« Oh je vois … »

« Bon tu me laisses passer là ! » s'impatienta Ichigo.

« Oh non je vais y aller pour toi » proposa Isshin.

« Pas la peine » dit-il en écartant son père de devant la porte.

« Si j'y tiens » rétorqua-t-il en se remplaçant.

« Je te dis que je peux y aller seul » soupira Ichigo.

« Et moi que je peux y aller pour toi, ça me fait plaisir »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! » s'écria-t-il.

La fin d'après-midi arriva rapidement. Ichigo et sa famille attendirent avec impatience les amis d'Ichigo. La sonnette de la petite clinique retentit. Yuzu, en hôte parfaite se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, laissant apparaître Orihime avec une bouteille de champagne et un gros gâteau aux couleurs étranges.

« Ohayo ! Kurosaki-kun et toute sa famille ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement presque hystérique.

« Orihime ma troisième fille ! » cria Isshin en sautant dans les bras de la jeune rousse. « Je peux tout de suite te faire visiter la maison comme ça quand tu viendras voir mon fils tu ne seras pas perdu ! » expliqua-t-il devant une Orihime rouge tomate.

« Papa laisse-là tranquille ! » fit Ichigo en dégageant son père. « Tu n'aurais pas dû emmener tout ça, on avait déjà bien assez »

« Vr-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé ! » Paniqua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« C'est bon, calme-toi ! »

« Tu sais, ça fait des jours que je dors mal. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien n'est pas le mot, je m'accroche »

Peu de temps après Ishida, Tatsuki et les autres arrivèrent et le salon d'Ichigo fut bondé. Tout le monde s'était rué sur les petits fours que Yuzu avait préparés et discutait tranquillement avec un verre du champagne d'Orihime dans la main. Soudain Ichigo posa son verre et se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant taire l'assemblée.

« Bon voilà. Papa, les filles, les amis. J'avais quelque chose à vous dire. Ya pas longtemps j'ai pris une grande décision. Et écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Merci. Voilà j'ai décidé de partir. » Dit-il direct.

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Orihime.

« Je pars pour trouver ce que je veux vraiment être, et pour ça je dois m'éloigner de Karakura. »

« Alors c'est juste des vacances ou quelque chose comme ça ? » s'inquiéta Yuzu.

« Non Yuzu. Je veux partir par mes propres moyens, je ne sais pas combien de temps je ne sais pas où non plus. Je veux juste m'échapper d'ici. »

« Mais tu reviendras ? » s'exclama sa jeune sœur.

« Bien sûr Yuzu. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Kurosaki-kun, tu-tu es sérieux ? » balbutia Orihime.

« Oui. »

« Je t'en supplie tu ne peux pas partir ! Nous sommes là nous, on va t'aider ! » S'affola la rousse.

« Orihime a raison, Ichigo. L'herbe n'est pas forcément plus verte ailleurs et tu vas te sentir seul sans tes amis » continua Tatsuki.

Isshin, Ishida et Chad sourirent doucement pendant que Keigo s'était évanouit suite à l'annonce.

« Ce serai peut-être pire, ou peut-être mieux. Mais je dois le faire. J'ai marre de rêver mes désirs et de subir ma vie. »

« Tu as pris ta décision alors ? » soupira Tatsuki.

« Oui. »

« Alors j'espère que tu trouveras des personnes qui seront te rendre heureux car nous avons tous échoués. » conclut Isshin.

« Kurosaki-kun, je t'en supplie ! Ne part pas ! » Pleura Orihime en se jetant dans les bras du roux.

« Je suis désolé, Orihime. » murmura-t-il en la repoussant gentiment. « J'en ai besoin, mais je reviendrais ! »

« Promis ? »

Il secoua la tête. La petite fête reprit, et Tatsuki qui semblait avoir compris depuis longtemps complotait avec Isshin pendant que Keigo venait de se réveiller et pleurait dans les bras d'Orihime. Chad et Ishida n'avaient rien dit, ils étaient content que leur ami avait enfin prit la décision de se réveiller et prendre son destin en main. Orihime essaya maintes et maintes fois de résonner le roux, sans succès. Elle était anéantie, son amour secret partait dans un endroit loin d'ici. Elle devait lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. Définitivement. Car même s'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait, elle savait qu'il ne le fera pas.

« Euh … Kurosaki-kun ? Je peux te parler ? » Dit-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr »

Elle le prit par la manche et l'emmena loin des regards indiscrets.

« Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir partir ? »

« Oui pour la millième fois ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

Soudain Orihime l'enlaça fermement.

« Reste. Reste, tu as tous ici, des gens qui t'aime, des amis, une famille. » Marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas dormis correctement. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de voir de nouvelles choses. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je m'enfonce doucement dans la dépression. Je dois partir, tu devrais comprendre. Je me perds si je reste là » Expliqua-t-il en la repoussant gentiment.

Dehors le soleil se couchait doucement. Ichigo avait pris sa décision, ses amis le supplièrent de rester. Parfois les adieux sont la seule issue.

.


	4. 0 Km : Le Temps de Dire Au Revoir

Réponse au review ( désolé les inscrits je réponds ici) :

O000merlette : Merci pour ta review qui ma remotivé, et oui Orihime l'a dans le cul xD

Chappy : Rukia ne viendra pas immédiatement. Fade to Black ? Plus IchiRuki tu meures ! J'sais pas si t'as vu mais ya une vidéo où l'on compte le nombre de fois qu'Ichigo dit « Rukia » dans le film et j'crois que ça fait genre 52 fois. J'essaierais de la retrouver.

IchiRuki4ever : Merci pour ta fidélité et de commenter chacun de mes chapitres :D Et je crois qu'ici tout le monde a aimé cet épisode 342 !

J'aimerais vous mettre des images de la voiture et de la guitare d'Ichigo mais je ne sais pas comment mettre des liens, ici. Si vous savez, expliquez moi !

Voilà pour ça et maintenant j'aimerais dire que j'arrête pour le moment les OS car j'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration ( désolé Audrey, ton OS d'Halloween j'ai abandonné mais l'autre je l'écrirais plus tard). Et qu'après ce chapitre je compte faire une petite pause dans mes fics, vous inquiétez j'arrête pas. C'est juste que là avec le BTS, le permis, la recherche de stage, les problèmes d'appart, le manque d'inspiration et tout et tout, je sature un peu en ce moment.

Alors je vous dis à bientôt, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>0 Km : Le Temps de dire Au Revoir.<strong>

Le soleil se levait timidement sur Karakura, éclairant d'une lumière encore pâle et rougeoyante la ville. Le fleuve était encore gris et endormis, l'herbe se réveillait doucement de son sommeil, ainsi que les premières âmes de la ville. A l'aube encore humide et brumeuse, Ichigo lui était déjà réveillé. Le jeune homme longeait tranquillement la rivière, respirant à plein nez l'air frais et pur avant qu'il ne soit pollué par l'idiotie des gens. Il s'assit a quelques centimètres du bord de l'eau, sur l'herbe sauvage encore humide. Il attrapa un caillou qui traînait à côté de lui et le balança mollement dans l'eau. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil lui brûlait le visage de ses rayons chaleureux. L'astre doré irradiait à présent sur la ville et commençait à la réchauffer. Aujourd'hui encore, une belle journée s'annonçait. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le rouquin avait annoncé à tout le monde son vœu le plus cher, celui de partir. Orihime n'avait toujours pas compris sa décision et dès qu'il la croisait elle essayait de la faire changer d'avis, si bien qu'Ichigo faisait son maximum pour l'éviter.

Il sortit sa guitare de derrière son dos. Elle était devenu sa plus intime confidente, partageant ses blues, ses larmes, ses joies. Ichigo la plaça correctement sur ses jambes et gratta aléatoirement les cordes, sans chercher de mélodie précise. Puis au fur et à mesure que ses doigts grattaient l'instrument un rythme se créa. Ichigo se laissa entraîner par sa propre composition et tapait la caisse en cadence. Il ne jouait jamais avec un médiator, il préférait sentir les cordes vibrées sous ses doigts. Sa guitare sèche – une folk pour être précis – il a l'impression de toujours l'avoir eu. Quand il était petit il l'avait déjà alors qu'il ne savait même pas parler.

Alors qu'il continuait à jouer de l'instrument, une dame qui promenait son chien s'arrêta un instant et se laissa emporter par les notes de musiques. Puis quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de lui, Ichigo tourna légèrement la tête, puis sourit.

« Je ne t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire liée à cette guitare ? » demanda Isshin.

Ichigo fit « non » de la tête, puis cessa la musique. Son père lui fit signe de lui passer la gratte, il plaça la bandoulière derrière ses épaules et gratta violemment les cordes comme pour s'introduire.

« Eh bien, cette guitare est plus vieille que toi. Je l'avais acheté pour courtiser ta mère. A cette époque, elle tournait toujours autour des musiciens, alors pour l'impressionné j'ai acheté cette guitare. Elle m'avait coûté les yeux de la tête ! Mais je n'étais pas très doué je ressemblais plus à un bouffon qu'à un guitare hero, alors j'ai essayé pleins d'autres choses stupides puis je me suis mis à fumer et là elle est tombé raide-dingue de moi ! Les filles adorent les Bad-boys ! Alors j'ai un peu oublié cette guitare … Mais un soir, alors que tu pouvais plus t'arrêté de chialer, ta mère et moi cherchions par tous les moyens de te faire taire, et elle a ressortis la guitare. C'est assise près de ton berceau et à commencer à jouer, je n'avais jamais su qu'elle était aussi douée, mais au moment où ses doigts touchaient les cordes, la pièce s'enveloppait d'une atmosphère de douceur et de mélancolie et tu ne pleurais plus. Depuis ce jour, ta mère jouait souvent de cette guitare pour te calmer et toi tu adorais ça et je pense que tu tiens ce don pour la musique d'elle. Et je pense aussi qu'elle voulait que cet instrument te revienne … »

Pendant sa longue tirade, Isshin s'était accompagné de quelques notes mélancoliques et maladroites. Parfois sa voix s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs, à d'autres moments, elle était tellement faible qu'Ichigo peinait l'entendre. Le roux n'avait pas lâché des yeux son paternel, il ne se livrait pas comme ça tous les jours.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit avant ? » murmura-t-il.

« Cette guitare est là pour soigner tes blessures, tu devais savoir son histoire avant de partir. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras jamais »

Isshin redonna la guitare à son fils et se releva pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

« Merci papa » marmonna-t-il.

« De rien, fils » répondit-il sans se retourner.

Les semaines passèrent et Ichigo regardait sa guitare d'un œil diffèrent et la promenait toujours avec lui.

Alors qu'Ichigo dormait encore profondément, normale puisqu'il devait être à peine huit heures, il entendait des bruits insupportables venant d'en bas. Il changeait sans cesse de place pour essayer de se rendormir ou mettait sa tête sous l'oreiller pour se rendre sourd. Son père marchait comme un troupeau de rhinocéros en charge, dans le petit couloir de la clinique tandis que Yuzu parlait si fort que sa voix fluette transperçait les tempes d'Ichigo. Il entendit aussi d'autres voix qu'il ne put reconnaître, son esprit étant trop embrumé et exaspéré. Finalement il abandonna, impossible de se rendormir avec un tel vacarme, il jeta violemment sa couette au bout du lui et se leva d'un coup, ce qui lui valut quelques vertiges. Correctement réveillé, il quitta son lit pour s'habiller, la chaleur dans la chambre était déjà suffocante malgré l'heure matinal, cette année allait encore être un record de canicule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait timidement huit heures et quart.

Il enfila des habits quelconques, choisis dans l'obscurité puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il aperçut une ombre massive passer devant l'escalier et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mijoter en bas. Le roux pris rapidement une douche, puis enfila ses habits. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec une petite serviette.

« ICHIGO ! »

Ça, c'était son père. Kurosaki soupira et mis sa serviette sur ses épaules puis quitta la salle de bain. Etrangement, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et la lumière dans l'escalier était éteinte, les volets fermés. Ichigo descendit prudemment les marches en se tenant à la rampe. Il posa enfin les pieds sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, puis la lumière se ralluma, éblouissant le roux.

« BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE, ICHIGO ! »

Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, ils étaient tous là devant lui. Avec de grands sourires, Ichigo les regardèrent sans comprendre. Yuzu jetait des confettis dans le visage du roux pendant qu'Orihime applaudissait seule, Keigo pleurait de joie et Tatsuki jouait avec des serpentins. Des lampions multicolores avaient été accrochés au plafond.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda-t-il tout perdu.

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de crier » fit Ishida d'un ton « amical »

« Mais on est pas le quinze ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Regarde j'ai entouré la date sur le calendrier » fit Yuzu en agitant le dis calendrier devant ses yeux.

« Ah … Bah, je ne sais pas quoi dire … J'avais oublié mon propre anniversaire » balbutia le roux.

« Comment t'as pu oublier que tu as vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui ! C'est un monde ça ! » S'exclama Orihime.

« Et voilà le gâteau ! » hurla Isshin.

Tous les invités firent une haie d'honneur à Chad qui portait son flancher l'énorme pièce montée. Vingt-trois bougies colorées brulaient en haut du gâteau autour d'un grand fumigène qui faisait mal aux yeux. Chad posa le dessert sur la table, bien au centre, et tout le monde se précipita autour de lui. Karin prit la main de son frère et le traina jusqu'à devant le gâteau. Ichigo se laissa faire, trop hébété par ce qu'il se passait.

« Souffles-les toutes d'un coup ! » s'exclama Yuzu qui sautillait sur place.

Ichigo lut l'impatience des ses amis de leurs yeux et sans plus attendre, il souffla toutes les bougies. Tout le monde applaudit en même temps, ce qui provoqua un vacarme d'enfer. Isshin s'éclipsa rapidement à la cuisine pour chercher un couteau pendant que tous les amis d'Ichigo le dévisageaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Mizuiro déboucha avec habilité le champagne qu'il avait, bien sûr, secoué au préalable. Et bien sûr, toute la mousse était pour Ichigo qui était recouvert maintenant d'une couche de champagne hors de prix, Keigo revint avec les coupes et aida Mizuiro à faire le service pendant que Tatsuki distribuait les pars du gâteau.

« Hum hum, avant que vous mangiez, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas très agréable. Je sais que récemment j'ai pris une décision égoïste, néanmoins je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour moi durant tout ce temps. Je ne vous oublie pas, jamais. A l'amitié ! »

Tout le monde leva son verre au nom de l'amitié, gâteau fut dévoré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ». Ichigo et ses amis discutaient bruyamment jusqu'à que son père se racla la gorge.

« Et maintenant c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » proclama-t-il.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, et Orihime apparut devant lui avec un paquet rectangulaire de couleur rouge. Elle trépignait d'impatience pendant qu'Ichigo déchirait le paquet.

« Oh Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il tenait dans ses mains un magnifique appareil photo reflex.

« C'est de la part de tout le monde » fit Tatsuki en regardant Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro et Orihime.

« Merci ! Il est vraiment super ! »

« Comme ça tu pourras nous montrer des photos de ton voyage ! »

Ichigo alluma l'appareil et profita que tous ses amis soient réunis pour les immortaliser. Puis il prit Karin et Yuzu. Son déboula derrière lui en le prenant par les épaules.

« Maintenant mon cadeau ! Ferme les yeux ! » Ordonna son père.

« Papa, j'suis plus un gamin ! » râla Ichigo

« FERME LES YEUX ! »

Ichigo s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Puis son père le guida à travers la maison, le roux était un peu désorienté, néanmoins il sentit le soleil via ses paupières. Il en conclut qu'ils étaient dehors.

« Tu peux ouvrir ! » s'exclama Isshin

Ichigo s'exécuta et fut un peu blessé par la force de la lumière, mais une fois ses paupières habituées il distinguait parfaitement une forme étrange sous un grand drap noir. Il lança un regard interrogatoire à son père qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire mutin collé sur le visage. Ichigo regarda encore la forme et commença à comprendre ce que c'était.

« Non … » sourit Ichigo. « T'as pas fait ça ! »

Pour mettre fin aux attentes du roux, Isshin tira le drap d'un geste théâtrale, accompagné d'un TADAAMM tonitruant.

Le drap dévoila une petite voiture décapotable, gris métallisé. Ichigo avait des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour son voyage. Il avait déjà pensé à faire ça sur le pouce, mais, bien que l'idée soit séduisante, cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait faire des rencontres mais aussi pouvoir se retrouver seul et une voiture était tout indiquée.

Ichigo fit le tour du bolide et caressant la carrosserie du bout des doigts.

« C'est une Fiat Barchetta. 148 000 Km, 131 chevaux, moteur essence, climatisation. Ok, elle n'est pas toute jeune mais elle marche du feu de dieu ! » Commenta Isshin.

« Tu plaisantes ! Elle est parfaite ! Merci papa ! »

Ichigo s'installa au volant, rabattit la capote puis la rouvrit, fit ronronner le moteur, testa les phares, la musique. C'était la voiture dont il avait rêvé, son père avait vu juste cette fois-ci. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Va faire un tour ! »

Ichigo écrasa l'embrayage, enclencha la première et appuya comme un fou sur l'accélérateur. Il quitta en trombe le trottoir devant chez lui et avança tout droit. Les sensations étaient magiques, les cheveux dans le vent, sentir le moteur vrombir sous la capot. Le roux accéléra encore un peu plus, la brise l'entrainait il se sentait vraiment vivant. Il fit le tour du quartier en testant toute les vitesses, la tenue de route de cette voiture était impressionnante, bien que petite elle était très énergique. Ichigo lâcha le volant dans une ligne droite, et leva les bras au ciel en criant. Son cœur battait à nouveau, le sang coulait dans ses veines plus vite que jamais et son esprit était grisé par la vitesse. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il ne pensait plus à rien, plus de problème, seulement cette sensation unique. Le vent qui faisait danser ses cheveux, le soleil qui réchauffait son visage et sa voiture qui pourrait l'emmené là où son cœur le guidera.

Il ralentit et s'arrêta devant chez lui où ses amis et sa famille l'attendait sagement. Il sortit énergiquement de la voiture et sauta dans les bras de son père.

« Merci papa, elle est superbe ! »

« Content que ça te plaise fils ! » répondit-il en lui tapant amicalement le dos.

Quelques jours après, Ichigo avait rassemblé ses affaires en un petit sac, de toute façon le coffre de sa voiture était minuscule. Il prit sa précieuse guitare sous le bras et son sac sur l'épaule. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, Yuzu dans la cuisine lui préparait un petit casse-croute pour la route tandis que Karin et son père attendait sur le perron. Ichigo balança son sac dans le coffre et posa sa guitare du côté passager, bien délicatement. Yuzu sortit avec les sandwiches et les donna à son frère qui les posa à côté de sa guitare. Karin et Isshin se levèrent, sentant le moment arrivé. Ichigo soupira et s'installa place conducteur, tourna la clé.

« Amuse-toi bien Ichi-nii » fit Yuzu de sa petite voix émue.

« Masaki ! Regarde notre fils est enfin un homme et prend sa vie en main ! » S'exclama Isshin qui se laissait aller à l'émotion.

« Tu nous appellera ? » demanda Karin.

« J'ai pas pris mon portable, mais je vous enverrais des cartes postales de chaque lieux que j'aurais visité. »

« Tu as pris une carte ou quelque chose ? » continua sa jeune sœur.

« Pas besoin »

Il ne voulait pas de portable, il voulait se débrouiller seul il ne voulait pas de carte, il voulait l'aventure il ne voulait pas d'argent ni d'endroit où dormir, il voulait faire des rencontres.

« Bon, c'est un au revoir on dirait … » souffla-t-il.

« J'espère que tu seras heureux et n'oublie pas de me ramener une troisième fille ! » fit Isshin.

Ichigo ne réagit pas, se contentant de sourire mélancoliquement.

« Je veux un souvenir de chaque endroit ! » s'exclama Yuzu, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Ichigo démarra sa voiture et doucement s'éloigna de la clinique qui avait bercé son enfance.

« Et n'oublie pas, meure avec le sourire ! » cria son père avant qu'il ne tourna au carrefour.

Ichigo écrasa une petite larme et fixa un instant sa guitare posé à côté de lui puis fixa les yeux au ciel.

« Je pars, Maman. Merci pour tout ! »

Parfois, les adieux sont la seule issue. Ichigo roulait à présent vers sa destinée, sur le chemin du destin qui lui dira qui il est. Et ce chemin commence par l'autoroute vers le sud du Japon.


	5. 177 Km : Urahara Spa

Me voilà de retour après presque un mois d'absence ! Gomen tout le monde !

Toutes les villes présentées dans cette fic existent vraiment, j'ai fait des recherches et tout ce qu'Ichigo verra vous pouvez le voir en vrai si vous allez au Japon, à part les personnages de Bleach, et ça c'est bien dommage D

Et désolé pour le nom des routes, je les ai que trouvé en japonais et je pense que la traduction est assez nulle. Si quelqu'un sait lire le japonais, qu'il me fasse signe ! Au Japon, on roule à gauche alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites incohérences à ce niveau.

J'ai pris une petite liberté, la Fiat Barchetta n'as pas de place à l'arrière, et bien ici si ! Mais pas deux vraies places.

Ah oui, Rukia est là dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

**177 Km : Urahara Spa**

Ichigo débraya et passa la cinquième. Il filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute voyant les rues bondées, les gigantesques gratte-ciel disparaître derrière l'horizon. Doucement le paysage changeait, les immeuble se firent plus rare pour laisser place à des pavillons familiale aux rues tranquilles. Ichigo n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de chez lui, pourtant il se sentait déjà loin.

Il tournait dans tous les sens l'imposant bouton de son autoradio. Les stations Tokyoïte ne captaient déjà plus. Soudain il tomba sur un rythme qui connaissait bien, il monta le son au maximum et les ondes firent vibrer la carrosserie de sa Barchetta découverte. Ichigo tapait sur le volant en rythme et claquait des doigts en se trémoussant sur son siège.

« King of the road! »

Il chantait en même temps que le chanteur. Il doubla une voiture familiale où le père le regardait avec insistance, Ichigo le fixa aussi, puis sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant d'enfoncer encore plus l'accélérateur.

Ichigo continua encore trente minute sur l'autoroute puis la linéarité du chemin l'ennuya et il décida de prendre la première sortit qui se présentera.

_Métropolitain Express Way._

Ichigo quitta la voie de gauche et se rabattit à droite pour prendre la sortie, il ne ralentit pas pour autant quittant l'autoroute à une allure folle. Cette route menait vers un péage mais Ichigo n'était pas assez riche pour se le permettre.

En effet, il avait vidé son compte quelques jours avant son départ malgré les protestations de son père. L'argent qu'il avait accumulé lors de Noël, son anniversaire et autre fête depuis son enfance. Pas grand-chose au finale, seulement quelques milliers de yens. Rien que pour payer l'essence, cela ne suffirait peut-être pas.

Mais à ce moment Ichigo n'y pensa pas du tout. Le vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, la route qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue, le soleil haut dans le ciel gonflaient son cœur et il se sentait enfin libre. Il avait décidé d'être enfin lui, ne faire que ce qu'il le faisait vibrer et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Le péage arriva rapidement et Ichigo quitta la national pour une petite route départementale. La route était plus petite et les voitures moins nombreuses. Ichigo quitta définitivement la ville lorsque les champs de riz remplacèrent les maisons. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et le roux commença à ressentir les premiers signes de la fatigue, cela faisait environ une heure et demi qu'il roulait sur cette départementale horriblement linéaire. Ichigo n'avait pas tourné une seule fois depuis au moins une heure et le paysage était toujours le même : une alternance de champs et de forêt avec parfois quelques villages. Il décida de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour faire une petite pause.

Il parka sauvagement sa Barchetta sur l'herbe haute aux bords de la route. Il sortit de la voiture en s'étirant bruyamment puis scruta les environs en baillant. Aucuns bruits de voitures, de téléphones portables, juste le vent et la forêt. Soudain une vieille voiture ralentit devant Ichigo. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et l'interpella, cigarette au bec et Fedora sur la tête :

« Z'êtes perdu jeune homme ? »

« Euh non pas vraiment » répondit Ichigo en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est rare d'voir des gens s'arrêter ici. M'enfin, tout droit c'est vrai Shizuoka si ça vous intéresse ! » Continua-t-il.

« Merci »

« Allez, la bonne journée M'sieur » lâcha-t-il en remonta légèrement son Fedora.

Ichigo le salua d'un bref signe de main et regarda sa voiture partir. Puis il attrapa les sandwichs que Yuzu lui avait préparés avant de partir et s'assit sur un rondin couché en lisière de forêt. Yuzu était vraiment une cuisinière hors-pair et ses petits plats manqueront à Ichigo. Une fois repus, il piqua un petit somme en s'allongeant sur le rondin de bois. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil avait légèrement décliné et il devait être aux environs de trois heures. Ichigo sauta dans sa voiture et reparti de plus belle, il fallait qu'il soit en ville pour la nuit.

Ichigo progressait sur une route sinueuse, avec une très mauvaise visibilité, en plus le jour commençait doucement à décliner et aucune station-service ou air de repos étaient en vue. Il sentit la fatigue s'emparé de lui dangereusement, et la route devint de plus en plus trouble, ses yeux lourds. Un grand choc secoua la voiture et Ichigo se ressaisit immédiatement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule qui prenait maintenant, la dangereuse direction du bas-côté. Il braquait le volant de tous les côtés mais la voiture ne répondait plus de rien, la maintenir sur la route devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il heurta quelque chose sur la chaussée qu'il n'a pas pu éviter. Le moteur s'arrêta et l'automobile décèlera doucement. Ichigo soupira de soulagement quand la voiture fut totalement stoppée. Il passa la main sur son front pour y essuyer les gouttes de sueur, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il sortit de sa Barchetta pour y constater les dégâts, le pneu arrière gauche était crevé.

Et merde ! Il ne pensait pas devoir utiliser la bombe anti-crevaison seulement après un peu plus de cent cinquante kilomètre. Il ouvrit le petit coffre et s'empara de la bombe, il remplit son pneu.

« Ça devrait tenir jusqu'au prochain garage » marmonna-t-il

Mais il devait absolument changer se pneu pour plus de sécurité. Il se replaça derrière le volant, jeta le reste de la bombe sur la banquette arrière et tourna la clé. La voiture toussa mais ne démarra pas, il insista toujours rien. Il soupira.

« Allez bouges tes grosses miches pour ton Ichigo ! »

Il tourna la clé à fond, la voiture criait mais ne démarrait toujours pas, puis une grosse fumée sortit du capot.

« Putain ! Va chier ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita devant le capot et l'ouvrit. Respirant toute la fumée, le faisant violement toussé. Quelque chose devait être cassé là-dedans et ce quelque chose lui disait que c'était le démarreur. Comme il n'était pas grand mécanicien il décida de ne rien toucher au moteur, pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Il rentra à nouveaux dans l'habitacle et mis le levier au point mort puis ouvra la porte côté conducteur et commença à pousser, seul.

Quand il aperçut enfin la lueur d'une ville au loin il était en âge, et complètement épuisé. Il arrêta de pousser et s'adossa contre la voiture pour se reposer. Une petite lumière attira son attention, des lampions accrochés sur de arbres qui éclairaient faiblement un chemin de terre et de cailloux. Ichigo se releva, ferma la porte et la capote de sa voiture puis s'approcha prudemment du chemin. Il hésita avant de prendre le chemin, mais se décida car il était vraiment trop fatigué pour pousser sa voiture. Alors il s'enfonça sur le sentier sinistre bordé d'arbre, puis un panneau lui indiqua une enseigne.

« Urahara Spa »

Ichigo sourit, il devait surement avoir un téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse et un canapé pour qu'il puisse dormir. Le roux se retrouva devant une grande maison de style japonaise. Il regarda autour si personne n'était dehors puis tapa deux petits coups secs sur la porte en bois. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir, mais il remarqua que, la dite porte était légèrement entrouverte. Alors il la poussa doucement sans se faire remarquer. A l'intérieur ça sentait la poussière et le café froid. Des personnes âgées étaient assises sur les banquettes fixant leur café d'un regard éteint. Une vieille musique des années 50 résonnait dans la boutique. Quelque paquet de chips, bouteilles d'eau et autres friandise était disponible. Il y avait un grand comptoir au fond de la pièce, avec une petite sonnette. Ichigo se dirigea vers elle et avant qu'il ne pose le doigt dessus …

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ? »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Ichigo surpris. « Vous m'avez fait peur. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » redemanda-t-il, très poli.

« Euh, oui. Vous avez un téléphone, ma voiture est en panne devant le chemin et si vous pourriez m'héberger ça m'arrangerai plutôt pas mal … » expliqua-t-il.

« Une petite seconde, je vous pris » s'excusa-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Ichigo était de nouveau seul dans le magasin, assez flippant. Il fit le tour de la pièce, feuilleta quelque revu, passa les doigts sur l'impressionnante couche de poussière qui recouvrait le juke-box.

« Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir ! » fit une voix étrangement enjoué.

« Bon … soir »

Ichigo se tourna vers la voix. C'était un homme de taille moyenne flanqué d'un bob, qui couvrait son regard, il portait des getas et un vieux kimono vert. Il cachait sa bouche avec un éventail.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » chantonna-t-il.

« Auriez-vous une chambre, où juste un canapé pour dormir, ma voiture est en panne juste devant » expliqua Ichigo.

« Mais, bien sûr » s'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence. « Jinta, Ururu ! Préparez-moi une chambre pour Monsieur... ? »

« Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki ! »

« Parfait, parfait » ricana-t-il en fermant son éventail avant de disparaître.

Ichigo resta planté là, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille toute mignonne vienne à sa rencontre. Elle le dirigea vers l'étage, où l'ambiance était différente. On aurait dit un entrepôt clandestin, il y avait plein de carton empilé, des objets bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La jeune fille, fit coulisser une porte. Dans la pièce il y avait un simple futon, une couverture et une petite chaise.

« Entrez, je vous en prie » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Merci » sourit Ichigo.

« Le thé est servi dans une demi-heure, vous y êtes cordialement invité »

Ichigo n'eut le temps de rien dire que la jeune fille avait disparût en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ichigo s'écroula sur le futon, épuisé. Il retira ses chaussures et enfila les pantoufles qui étaient disposé devant le futon. Il s'allongea sur le dos fixant le plafond. Après un long moment de calme, il entendit des cris, des bruits étranges venant du couloir. Il se leva et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir, et vit la fille de tout à l'heure se hâter avec un plateau, poursuivie par un garçon. Ichigo sortit de sa chambre et avança prudemment jusqu'à la pièce où les enfants ont pénétrer. Hésitant à rentrer, il ouvrit légèrement la porte, regardant discrètement à l'intérieur.

« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée, Urahara-dono ? » demanda l'homme qui avait accueilli Ichigo.

« Eh bien, Tessaï-san. On va attendre de voir comment ça se passe. Pas de décision hâtive, néanmoins nous ne devons pas trop tarder, sinon cela risque d'être dangereux pour nous» expliqua le type au bob.

« Très bien, je vais chercher le thé. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

« Bien, bien. C'est une très mauvaise habitude que d'écouter aux portes … Kurosaki-san »

Ichigo sentait son regard le transpercer à travers le revers de son bob. Le roux resta immobile comme pour se faire oublier, mais l'homme se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un grand geste théâtrale.

« N'ai-je pas raison ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué. « Néanmoins, vous avez un timing impressionnant Kurosaki-san, le thé va être servi dans quelques secondes. » continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Soudain, l'armoire à glace entra dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé trois petites tasses ornées de fleurs et une grande théière assortie. Un petit garçon avec un regard effarouché apporta une assiette de petits gâteaux secs et s'en alla aussitôt. L'homme au kimono vert s'assit en souriant franchement. Ichigo le trouva très étrange, comment il avait su qu'il était derrière la porte, il était sûr d'avoir fait le moins de bruit possible. C'était assez impressionnant.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! » lança-t-il en désignant un coussin à Ichigo.

Ichigo entra dans la pièce sous le regard d'Urahara, il s'installa sur le petit coussin, saisit une tasse de thé et la porta à sa bouche, le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge. Ce thé était délicieux, Ichigo en sourit en bonheur.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais nous sommes un onsen ici. J'espère que vous pourrez en profiter le temps de votre petit séjour » dit-il en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Un onsen ? Vraiment ? »

«Eh bien oui ! » rigola l'homme au bob. « Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, Urahara Kisuke. Je suis d'une impolitesse ! » S'exclama-t-il

« Enchanté, d'ailleurs est-ce que vous aurez un téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse ? » Demanda Ichigo en reposant sa tasse vide.

« Les jeunes de votre âge n'ont-ils pas tous un portable ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je pense oui. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres »

« Intéressant » marmonna Urahara. « Pour la dépanneuse, vous trouverez surement un garage à Shizuoka, c'est à dix minutes d'ici » informa-t-il.

« Super ! »

« Si je puis me le permettre durant votre séjour ici, accepteriez-vous d'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes en échange du gîte et du couvert ? L'onsen n'est pas très fréquenté en été mise à part les habitués. Nous en profitons pour nettoyer les bassins. » Proposa Urahara.

« Ah oui, bien sûr je vous aiderais ! Sans problème ! »

« Parfait, parfait. D'ailleurs vous devriez peut-être aller vous changer » suggéra-t-il en fixant le T-Shirt trempé et plein de poussière que portait Ichigo.

Ichigo acquiesça, gêné d'être aussi mal apprêté chez des inconnus. Il remonta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et un pyjama était posé sur le futon, parfaitement plié. Ichigo l'enfila et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fatigué de sa première journée sur les routes déjà riches en émotions.

« Je pensais quand même que la voiture tiendrait plus longtemps. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop cher. » Pensa-t-il en fixant le bois du plafond.

Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, emmitouflé dans la couette, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. La nuit passa vraiment vite jusqu'à que la lumière du jour vint réveiller Ichigo. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit le petite Ururu déposer un plateau de petit-déjeuner devant son lit. Il se releva brusquement pour la remercier.

« Mer.. »

Mais la jeune fille détala comme un lapin. Ichigo se gratta la tête et soupira puis se jeta sur son petit-déjeuner qui était tout simplement délicieux. Après s'être rapidement habillé, il se rendit dans la salle où il avait pris le thé la dernière fois et toqua promptement à la porte.

« Eh bien, bonjour Kurosaki-san, vous êtes bien matinal ! » remarqua l'homme au bob encore embrumé.

« Ah bon.. »

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil, à la vieille pendule suspendu au mur, elle indiqua 7 h 10.

« Ah oui en effet, je suis vraiment désolé » balbutia Ichigo en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

« C'est rien, vous pouvez de tout de suite commencer à nous aider. Jinta vous attends justement » dit-il en montra une porte.

Ichigo opina et passa la porte en question, derrière une pièce remplis de produits ménagers avec un garçon à l'air énervé au milieu.

« C'est toi Kurosaki ? » demanda-t-il agressivement

« Euh … oui »

« Tiens occupe-toi des bains quatre et six » aboya-t-il en lui lançant serpière, produits et sceau à la figure. « C'est par là »

Ichigo passa dans le couloir sombre encombré par le même genre de carton qu'il avait déjà vu, il poussa la porte coulissante en papier de riz et déboucha sur une pièces avec une décoration époustouflante on oublierait presque qu'on est dans une maison : des sapins, des fleurs, de l'herbe au sol et des beau galets, plusieurs petites fontaines qui devait alimenter les immense bassins vide et remplis de vase. Ichigo soupira.

« Ça sera pas de la tarte ! »

Et c'est parti, l'aventure commence réellement ici.


	6. 177 Km : Rencontre du troisième type

Le titre n'a rien à voir avec le film, cette fic ne contiendra pas d'extra-terrestre !

La fin est légèrement bâclée et je m'excuse pour l'absence

* * *

><p><strong>177 Km : Rencontre du troisième type<strong>

Ichigo déambulait dans l'immense pièce en agitant son seau de fer et sa serpillère. Il avait dû enfiler d'horrible chaussure en plastique blanche que tout bon agent de ménage portait. Ichigo fixait les énormes bassins crasseux, se demandant par où il allait bien pouvoir commencer.

Kurosaki soupira et posa son sceau sur le carrelage dans un bruit métallique puis il fit tomber négligemment la serpillère à côté. Il marcha jusqu'au placard blanc que lui avait indiqué le gamin insupportable et l'ouvrit pour se saisir du bidon de produit nettoyant. Il revint à côté de son seau pour vider l'intégralité du bidon dans le fond du récipient. Il posa la bouteille vidée à côté et se dirigea vers un petit robinet dissimulé derrière un grand palmier exotique, son seau à la main. Ichigo le remplit rapidement en surveillant la mousse qui se formait au fur et à mesure que l'eau alourdissait le récipient. Il revint devant le bassin sale, remonta son pantalon et se saisit de la serpillère qui trempa sauvagement dans l'eau savonneuse et commença à frotter.

Dehors le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait intensément, Urahara sortit sur le perron de son établissement en baillant et s'étirant. Puis il sortit deux énormes pots de fleurs de derrière la porte, il contenait tous deux de beau cerisier japonais. L'homme au bob les plaça de part et d'autres de l'escalier en bois qui donnait accès à son onsen. Satisfait du résultat, il rentra à nouveau murmurant qu'il avait besoin d'une pause.

Peu de temps après une grande limousine se gara devant l'onsen. Un homme habillé d'un costard trois pièces, en plus de gants blanc immaculé sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Une femme à la taille fine, aux cheveux noirs éclatant y sortit gracieusement. Elle portait une robe beige-rosé décontracté mais quand même très classe avec des petites baskets blanche à ses pieds. Elle avança jusqu'à l'entré sans un mot pour son chauffeur puis disparut à l'intérieur.

Ichigo avait enfin terminé de laver … un seul bassin. Il fixait les deux autres qui le narguaient. Exténué et trempé, il retourna le seau vide qu'un coup de pied habile et s'écroula dessus en soupirant.

« J'me demande encore pourquoi j'ai obéit à ce stupide gamin ! » grommela-t-il.

Il essaya en vain de sécher son T-shirt et le bas de son pantalon en l'essorant. Finalement, il laissa tomber et s'accorda une petite pause, il laissa son regard se perdre dans les magnifiques plantes qui ornaient les bains et tous les chemins sinueux que parcouraient de petites rivières d'eau chaude, le bruit apaisant d'un bambou qui résonnait contre un bout de bois au rythme de l'eau qui s'écoule.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas et une porte qui coulisse, il se releva, tiré de sa rêverie. Il approcha prudemment de la cloison en papier de riz qui le séparait de l'autre partie de la pièce. Une ombre passa furtivement et Ichigo coinça son regard entre deux panneaux de papier.

Là ce fut comme un choc, une claque. Le roux fut poignardé en plein cœur par une beauté irréelle. Des cheveux d'un noir absolu mais pourtant si brillant, une peau si pâle qu'elle semblait être de la soie, des courbes angéliques qui ne laissait pas indiffèrent le jeune homme. La belle nymphe laissait couler l'eau fumante sur ses épaules puis passa une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle se tourna et Ichigo se baissa par reflexe, mais le jeune homme croisa ses yeux. Deux énormes améthystes qui vous transperçaient de part en part. Ichigo tomba à la renverse, le souffle coupé. Malheureusement pour lui, dans sa chute il entraina son seau qui se fracassa dans un horrible bruit métallique contre le carrelage. Le roux ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute de l'objet qui allait lui causer bien des ennuis. A chaque rebond de l'objet, Ichigo priait pour qu'il se stoppe.

« Qui est là ? » s'écria la belle jeune fille.

« Et merde ! Quel con, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté ! » S'insulta Ichigo mentalement.

Il se releva en vitesse et agrippa son seau puis s'éclaira la voix.

« Hum … Je suis chargé de l'entretien des bains, désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! » s'excusa-t-il poliment.

« Vous m'espionniez ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Non, non pas du tout ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Les agents d'entretien pervers et psychopathe font la une des faits divers, j'vous préviens je sais me défendre et je peux crier très fort ! » Menaça-t-elle

« Mais j'veux pas vous tuer ! » rétorqua Ichigo qui comprenait pas sa réaction

« ALORS DEGAGEZ DE CE BAIN ! »

« Ok, ok excusez-moi … »

Ichigo s'exécuta sans un mot de plus. Il sortit par la porte de service dissimulé derrière une plante. Une fois de nouveau dans le couloir encombré Ichigo se laissa glisser au sol, dos contre la porte. Il posa sa main tremblante sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre de sa poitrine.

« Déjà en train de glander ? » grinça une voix.

Ichigo leva la tête et reconnue le garçon qui avait toujours ce petit air énervé.

« Euh... Y'a quelqu'un dans les bains en ce moment, c'est normal ? »

« Ouais c'est normal, y'a des clients qui aiment prendre des bains même quand il fait 28°C. Urahara t'attends pour le thé, tu ferais bien de te magner »

Ichigo se retrouva dans la même pièce que lors de son arrivé, Urahara devant une tasse de thé bien chaude.

« Kurosaki-san, comment se passe votre première journée ? » demanda-t-il la tasse devant la bouche.

« Plutôt bien … Enfin je crois » répondit-il en s'asseyant. « J'voulais vous demander, vous en avez beaucoup des clients qui viennent prendre des bains en plein été et qui pensent que les femmes de ménage sont des psychopathes ? »

« A vrai dire non. Après je ne connais pas la vie privé de mes clients, mais les habitués qui viennent en été sont tous très riche. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! » Ricana-t-il

« Voilà pourquoi j'parlais pas à Ishida, les riches sont trop étrange … » marmonna-t-il en prenant sa tasse.

« Je voulais vous demandez, j'ai vu votre plaque. Vous venez de Tokyo si je m'abuse ? »

« Exact. » opina Ichigo

« Où est votre famille dans ce cas, et que faîtes-vous aussi loin de chez vous ? »

« Ma famille est toujours à Tokyo et je suis parti parce que j'en avait marre de ma vie là-bas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la capitale, tout va si vite. On a peine le temps de se respirer qu'on a, à nouveau la tête sous l'eau. Alors qu'ici tout est calme, on peut réfléchir, prendre le temps de vivre, de savoir ce qu'on veut et qui on est … »

« Savez-vous qui vous êtes, Kurosaki-san ? » demanda-t-il subitement en baissant son bob sur ses yeux.

« Je … Peut-être … Non, enfin je sais pas ! » réfléchit Ichigo, visiblement irrité de ne pas savoir la réponse.

« La vie est un long voyage et certaines réponses n'apparaissent qu'au dernier arrêt. »

« Vous voulez dire que j'dois y passer pour savoir ! » s'exclama Ichigo

« Ne prenez pas ça au pied de la lettre, Kurosaki-san » ricana Urahara « Maintenant que j'y pense, une dépanneuse est venu chercher votre voiture se matin vous pouvez aller la chercher dès maintenant. Voici l'adresse » dit-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier.

« Merci, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Ichigo quitta la pièce, motivé à récupérer sa précieuse Barchetta. Il attrapa ses baskets qui étaient rangées dans le meuble qui se trouvait dans le vestibule. Il sortit devant l'entrée de l'onsen, qui donnait immédiatement sur la route en face de lui un grand panneau indiquait Shizuoka-shi : 3 Km.

Le roux mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la direction annoncé par le panneau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur le trottoir qui bordait la route, Ichigo voyait le Mont Fuji se dessiner au loin surplombant les montagnes aux alentours, puis la mer apparut et avec elle cette odeur d'iode qui apaisait le corps et faisait voyager l'esprit. Le roux s'arrêta un instant fixant l'onde qui venait et repartait en arrière sans se lasser. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, sur la plage des familles se baignaient et s'amusaient et tout ça sous l'aura protectrice du mont Fuji. Shizuoka-shi est vraiment une belle ville.

Après s'être perdu une bonne dizaine de fois et avoir demandé son chemin, Ichigo arriva devant le modeste garage à la devanture bancale. Il entra dans la boutique où régnait une odeur d'huile et de métal. Une femme plutôt âgée était derrière la caisse, tapant sur son clavier.

« Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ? » fit-elle avec un sourire commercial

« Oui, Urahara-san m'a dit de venir chercher ma voiture chez vous, c'est une Fiat Barchetta » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah oui, elle est prête suivez-moi »

Ichigo pénétra dans le garage où sa voiture l'attendait sagement réparée et superbement briquée. Le garagiste qui empestait la sueur, lui tendit la clé, il les saisit hésitant.

« Je ne vous doit rien ? »

« Urahara c'est chargé de tout ça, tu peux partir avec mon garçon » expliqua la femme.

« Génial, merci ! »

Il tourna la clé et le moteur vrombit, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il passa la première et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et salua une dernière fois le couple de garagiste.

Il retrouva non sans mal le chemin qui menait à «Urahara Spa ». Il gara son bolide devant l'entré principal du bâtiment, alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture, lunettes de soleils sur le nez, une immense limousine noire arriva dans la cours et nargua Ichigo de sa classe et sa longueur époustouflante. Elle devait faire au moins quatre Barchetta. Le roux sauta sur son reflex qu'il avait rangé dans la boîte à gants et canarda la belle voiture une bonne dizaine de fois. Soudain le chauffeur sortit de l'auto, vêtu d'un costume noire impeccable et de gants blanc immaculé. Il fit le tour de la voiture en vitesse et au moment où il ouvrit la portière arrière, la jeune femme de toute à l'heure sortit de l'onsen.

Elle marchait avec grâce jusqu'à sa voiture et était vêtue d'une robe légère mais classe, ses cheveux encore humide étaient relevé en un chignon sauvage très étudié. Elle jeta un regard intrigué à Ichigo qui ne bougeait pas son appareil photo en main. Et les même yeux qu'avant le firent chavirer, il détourna rapidement la tête d'elle pour cacher son affectation. Comme vexée, elle releva encore plus le menton et accéléra le pas puis disparut dans la limousine. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard mauvais avant de démarrer la voiture et disparaître.

Ichigo rentra dans le spa et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'énigmatique Urahara. Ichigo ouvrit à peine ma bouche que le type au bob lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

« Kuchiki Rukia. »

« De quoi ... Comment ? »

« Kuchiki Rukia » répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Dites-moi Kurosaki-san, vous n'avez pas encore profité de notre onsen ? »

« Eh bien non … »

« Voilà qui est parfait, vous prendrez bien un petit bain relaxant à la feuille de lotus avant de reprendre la route ? D'ailleurs votre voiture est-elle réparée ? » Continua-t-il en dirigeant Ichigo vers les bassins.

« Ah oui je voulais vous remercier pour la voiture, c'était vraiment cool de votre part ! » sourit-il.

« Mais de rien, de rien » chantonna-t-il.

Ichigo ressortit vivifié de ce bain, il déambula dans les couloirs encombrés jusqu'à la salle du thé. Là tout le personnel du spa était réuni et apparemment ils n'attendaient plus qu'Ichigo. La table était pleine de différent petit plat qui avait l'air succulent. Ichigo s'assit lorsque Tessaï montra des yeux le seul coussin encore libre puis Urahara s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix.

« Bien tout le monde est là à présent. Mon cher Kurosaki-san, je pense que c'est votre dernière soirée parmi nous n'est-il pas ? »

« Ouaip, j'ai prévu de partir demain, d'ailleurs merc … »

« Hop hop hop ! On fera sa en temps voulu ! D'abord trinquons à votre cours séjour ici, nous vous souhaitons tous beaucoup courage pour la suite et de toute façon on se reverra … »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« KAMPAÏ ! »

Tout le monde leva son verre de champagne – même les enfants qui semblaient avoir tout juste plus de dix ans - et but d'une traite son verre. Et le diner commença, d'abord dans le calme mais au fur et à mesure que les plats diminuaient les convives devenaient de plus en plus cruels et égoïstes. Surtout Ichigo qui savait qu'il allait se farcir des sandwiches huileux et pas frais pendant un bout de temps, alors chaque bout de viande grillé, de poisson séché et chaque portion de riz était de l'or pour lui. Le « repas » se termina en une belle beuverie. Urahara qui semblait toujours un peu ivre, chantait le générique de Dragon Ball en dansant avec son éventail, Tessaï dormait et les enfants se chamaillaient un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé et Ichigo lui voyait le spectacle sans le voir avec un sourire idiot sur le visage et se bidonnait chaque fois qu'Urahara manquait de s'écraser sur la table suite à un pas de danse maladroit.

Le lendemain le doux chant des oiseaux exaspéra Ichigo qui avait la tête énorme à cause de la soirée plutôt arrosé d'hier soir. Il regarda l'heure sur une pendule suspendu au mur de sa chambre, 11h30. Il devait partir maintenant, il était bien plus que temps. Il rejoignit mollement la salle à manger où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Urahara et les autres mais la pièce était vide. Alors le roux sortit sur le perron et vit Urahara et les autres s'afférer autour de sa voiture. Ichigo les rejoignit.

« Bien le bonjour Kurosaki-san, nous nous sommes permis de te mettre quelques provisions pour la route » expliqua Urahara en posant un dernier carton dans le coffre de sa Barchetta.

Ichigo y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit des petits cartons avec des paquets de biscuit ou de chips et des sandwichs qui avaient l'air bien appétissant. Il y avait aussi une petite boîte de bois couleur émeraude caché dans un coin. Urahara ferma soudainement le coffre tandis que Tessaï posa son sac côté passager près de sa guitare.

« Tu nous a pas dit que t'avais une guitare ? » s'exclama Jinta.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps à vrai dire » s'excusa Ichigo.

« Ce n'est rien ! Je suis sûr et certains qu'on se reverra et que tu pourras nous en jouer un petit morceau ! » Sourit Urahara.

« Evidemment, bon je crois que j'vais y aller … »

Il fit le tour de sa voiture et s'installa au volant, puis enfonça la clé et démarra le moteur. Ses hôtes pour les quelques jours qu'il a passé chez eux, se réunirent près de lui.

« Bon bon, Kurosaki-san, ce fut un plaisir pour nous de vous avoir parmi nous et j'espère que vous ferez bonne route ! »

« A bientôt le fainéant, t'as quand même fait du bon boulot avec les bains, je ne sais pas si on retrouvera un jour un employé comme toi. » fit Jinta de mauvaise grâce.

Ces paroles firent plaisir à Ichigo.

« Au revoir »

« Et bonne Route »

« Merci à tous ! »

Et le voilà qui tournait pour sortir de la cours de l'Urahara Spa, pour s'envoler vers d'autre lieux, d'autre personnes et d'autres aventures.


	7. 258 Km : Firework

**258 Km: Firework**

_Chère__ Karin, __chère__ Yuzu,_

_Je vous écris pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas trop. Je vais bien. Je suis actuellement pas très loin de la préfecture de Shizuoka et je fais route vers l'ouest, je ne sais pas encore quand et où je m'arrêterai._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas trop et surtout méfiez-vous de papa !_

_Ichigo_

« Méfiez-vous de papa ? »

« C'est ce qu'il y a écrit » confirma Yuzu.

« Méfiez-vous de papa ! Non pour qui il se prend cet imbécile de fils ! Ma chère Masaki, même quand notre fils est absent il me mène la vie dure ! Il est encore plus ingrat depuis qu'il est parti ! Masaki ! » Brailla Isshin Kurosaki

« Tu devrais prévenir les autres » suggéra Karin en ignorant le spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait son père.

Inoue Orihime était de bonne humeur, même de très bonne humeur. Elle se dirigeait avec joie vers la clinique Kurosaki. Elle se posta devant la porte et respira un bon coup puis sonna. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Ohayo, Yuzu-chan ! » sourit-elle avec un ton solaire.

«O-Ohayo Inoue-san. »

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que tu m'as appelée » expliqua-t-elle.

« En effet, je t'ai téléphoné seulement il y dix minutes »

« Vraiment ? J'ai vraiment fait vite alors, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un rire naïf.

« Oh je te dérange peut-être, j'aurais dû attendre la fin de journée ! D'ailleurs je devrais être en cours à l'heure qu'il est, je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes et je vais devoir inventer une excuse bidon, moi qui déteste mentir ! Peut-être que si je dis la vérité il comprend et ne dirons rien ! » Bredouilla Inoue en gesticulant.

« Inoue-san ? »

« Mais si Ishida-kun me prends les devoirs et que je rattrape mon retard les profs ne remarqueront rien, mais je suis partie en plein milieu du cours, je me demande si le prof ma vue sortir »

« Inoue-san ? » répéta Yuzu un peu plus fort.

« Ah désolé, quand je suis gêné je parle beaucoup trop ! Ah haha ! »

« Tu veux bien rentré ? » invita Yuzu.

Inoue lui offrit un grand sourire et entra dans la petite clinique. Elle retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée tandis que Yuzu la devança.

« Papa, Karin ! Inoue-san est là ! »

« Oh ma chère Inoue-chan ! Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui ! »

Kurosaki père apparut en un temps record.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon crétin de fils n'a pas voulu être accompagné d'une beauté pareille ! » continua-t-il

« Arrête vieux pervers ! » Gronda Karin en lui frappant la tête. « Bonjour Inoue »

« Bonjour Karin ! Mr Kurosaki, merci de tous ses compliments mais pourriez-vous lâcher mes mains ? »

« Oh désolé » dit-il en lâchant avec regret les douces d'Orihime. « Viens, viens t'asseoir dans la cuisine ! »

La plantureuse rousse suivit Isshin et s'installa dans la cuisine, sur la chaise que lui tendait l'homme et le gratifia d'un petit signe de tête. Elle était assise entre les deux sœurs d'Ichigo. Orihime était un peu impressionner d'être parmi la famille d'Ichigo, peut-être qu'elle était assise sur la chaise qu'occupait Ichigo avant. Elle aurait tant aimé savoir comment briser sa carapace, comment devenir sa confidente, comment le convaincre de rester.

« Alors ma chère Orihime, tu permets que je t'appelle Orihime ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » Dit-il sur un ton mielleux.

« Ce que vous avez ! »

« Oh mais j'ai des tas de choses ! Du jus de tous les fruits qui existent, du café, de l'eau pétillante, de l'eau plate, de l'eau au citron, de l'eau aromatiser au thé … »

« Papa ! »

« Oh oui excuse-moi, Orihime je suis sure que tu aimes le thé au jasmin ! Tu es belle comme une fleur ! » S'exclama-t-il

« Ça ira très bien, merci » répondit-elle.

« Moi je veux bien du jus d'ananas » demanda Karin.

« Tout de suite mes petites chéries ! » S'enthousiasma Isshin.

Quelques minutes, Keigo et Mizuiro entrèrent comme des furies dans la petite maison calme des Kurosaki.

« Des nouvelles d'Ichigo ! » Hurla Keigo en déboulant dans la cuisine où ils étaient réunis.

« Désolé, mais il n'y a aucun mots pour nous » informa Inoue avec une mine triste.

« Comment a-t-il pu oublier ses plus fidèles amis ! » pleurnicha Keigo dans les bras de Mizuiro. « Il va bien au moins ! » S'alerta-t-il.

« Oui, oui ! Il est près de Shizuoka en ce moment » répondit Yuzu.

« Shizuoka ! Mais c'est horrible, y'a pleins de gangsters et de criminels là-bas ! »

« Arrête un peu, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! » gronda Mizuiro. « T'es jamais allé à Shizuoka ! »

« Mizuiro ! Pourquoi tu es toujours contre moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Asano-san »

« ICHIIIGOOOO ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné avec ses sans-cœurs ! » Brailla Keigo

_**...**_

« Encore un café M'sieur ? » demanda la serveuse décolorée.

Ichigo compta la petite monnaie qu'il avait éparpillée sur la table crasseuse du restaurant d'une station-service.

« … Euh non, ça va aller merci » grimaça-t-il en voyant que la monnaie ne suffisait pas.

Et pourtant Ichigo Kurosaki avait bien besoin d'un café. En effet le jeune homme venait juste de parquer sa voiture dans cette station-service, histoire de faire une pause et de se dégourdir les jambes. Il roulait vers l'ouest, sans vraiment ou s'arrêter mais la faim commençait à lui tirailler le ventre, alors il se leva de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis et se remis en route. Il laissa sa petite-monnaie en guise de pourboire à la serveuse qui lui faisait del'œil et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il déambulait en sifflotant, scrutant les alentours. La nuit était fraichement tombée et l'air était doux et agréable, pas étouffant comme durant la journée. Le paysage était vraiment banal, une route, des voiture, un vieux resto glauque … Mais au loin quelque chose attira son attention, une lueur chaleureuse et rougeoyante qui dansait sur l'horizon. Il plissa les yeux pour en saisir les moindres traits, mais il était trop loin. Alors il ouvrit rapidement sa voiture et mis le contact se dirigea vers la lumière sortant de la noirceur de la nuit.

« Ça ira ici Mlle Rukia ? » demanda poliment l'homme de maison.

« Encore un peu plus devant, je veux être au première loge ! »

« Mais votre frère est resté tout en haut de la colline ! »rétorqua-t-il.

« … Pas grave, de toute façon il déteste les feux d'artifice et les festivals. Il est juste là parce que je voulais y aller »

« Très bien … »

Kuchiki Rukia marchait pieds nu dans l'herbe grasse qui tapissait la colline. Elle voulait être devant, tout devant pour observer le feu d'artifice qui allait bientôt être tiré. Elle portait un yukata noir aux fleurs de lotus bleu marine. Elle s'emmêlait les pieds dans le tissu alors qu'elle trouva enfin l'endroit parfait pour s'asseoir. Son majordome la suivait avec difficulté au vu de tout le barda qu'il transportait : tatamis, ombrelle, petit couverture, panier à bento, le poisson rouge que Rukia avait gagné avant et un lampion rougeoyant qui menaçait de lui brûler les mains. Il soupira quand il vit Rukia qui s'assit enfin.

« Cette place est parfaite ! »proclama-t-elle fière d'elle-même.

Le pauvre larbin s'attela un installer le tatami et la couverture pour que sa maitresse soit mieux installé.

« Dommage que Renji ne soit pas là … »

« Mr Abarai a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, votre frère ne le ménage pas » fit l'employé de maison.

« Il est toujours trop sérieux ! »

Le majordome continua à installer le campement en sortant les boites à bento, mais par mégarde il fit tomber le lampion rouge qui s'éteignit d'un coup de vent.

« Je suis désolé Rukia-sama ! Pardonnez ma maladresse ! »S'exclama-t-il, à genoux et le front collé au sol.

« J'en prendrais un autre au retour » répondit Rukia en souriant.

Ichigo continua son chemin sur l'asphalte sombre qui slalomait entre la forêt, il avait perdu la lueur de vu. Alors il accéléra pour sortir au plus vite des bois. Il aperçut alors des familles se promenant en yukata d'été avec des éventails et des lampions dans les mains. Le roux ralentit et interpella une mère avec ses enfants qui fut un peu effrayé par le roux et passa son chemin sans lui accorder de regard. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un homme qui semblait seul.

« Excusez-moi je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il poliment

« C'est l'O-Bon fiston ! Tu devrais venir voir le feu d'artifice va être magnifique ! C'est le dernier jour aujourd'hui, le 26 »

« On est le 26 juillet ? »demanda-t-il.

« Exact ! »

« … Déjà. »

L'homme le salua d'un signe de la main sans qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il redémarra doucement sa voiture et la gara quelques mètres plus loin. Son appareil photo dans les mains, il fixait le bal des lampions qui dansaient gracieusement le long de la colline, le rire des enfants, le chant des cigales en cette chaude soirée d'été, ses familles qui se donnent la main pour ne pas se perde de vue …

Il suivit la foule et arriva en haut de la colline qui surplombait un petit lac où des milliers de petit bateau de bambou flottaient ornés de lanterne qui brûlait la flamme des souvenirs, ceux des gens qu'on a perdus. Ichigo se surpris à laisser couler une larme sur sa joue, le roux se ressaisit rapidement et marcha droit vers le stand de lanterne pour en acheter une avec ses maigres économie.

Le lampion en main il dévala la colline et déposa son bateau sur l'eau puis alluma sa bougie en formulant une prière silencieuse.

« Pardon, Maman »

Il remonta quelque peu la colline et s'assit dans l'herbe grasse, attendant silencieusement que le feu d'artifice vienne éblouir ses yeux et réchauffer son cœur.

Le bruit d'un canon sourd la ramena à lui et la première fleur de lumière illumina le ciel. Ichigo captura se moment éphémère avec son appareil photo.

« Waouh ! Regarde Endô-san, ça commence ! C'est magnifique » s'exclama Rukia.

La jeune femme ne détachait plus ses yeux du ciel, pour ne louper aucune miette du spectacle. Mais pourtant ses yeux se détournèrent et discrètement elle fixait le visage concentré à côté d'elle. Ce visage qu'elle avait déjà vu, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, ce visage qui l'avait chamboulé, ce visage qu'elle s'étonnait à aimer regarder.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil aux gens qui l'entouraient et surpris une jeune femme le fixer intensément, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il fit de même, instinctivement sans vraiment comprendre. Puis il releva la tête, doucement pour encore voir ce visage, ce visage qu'il avait rencontré chez Urahara, ce visage qui l'avait chamboulé, ce visage qu'il s'étonnait à aimer regarder.

En regardant seuls le feu d'artifice, leur cœur a été chamboulé.

Le festival se terminait doucement, les gens rangèrent leurs pique-niques et rentrèrent chez eux, le visage illuminé par des sourires.

« Rukia-sama, votre frère est déjà dans la voiture, nous devons y aller ! » pressa le majordome, Endô.

« Encore un peu, s'il vous plaît … » marmonnait-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Le jeune homme près d'elle n'avait pas bougé, il fixait à présent les étoiles. Ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, parlait-il seul ? Ou simplement parlait-il avec les étoiles ? Le scintillement des étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux humides, pleurait-t-il ? Rukia n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout vas bien.

Ichigo scrutait chaque diamant étincelant qui parsemait le ciel d'encre. Il se rappelait le nom de chacune de ces étoiles, jamais il n'oublierait. La constellation d'Orion, la lumière des cieux. La constellation préférée de sa mère.

« Maman … Tu m'as toujours dit que ceux qu'on aimait vivant dans les étoiles après leur vie sur terre, et qu'on pouvait leur parler … Alors voilà, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as reçu ma bougie. Je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas … J'aimerais tellement oublier cette journée, ces gestes. Mais je ne peux pas … Je ne peux tout simplement pas … »

« Rukia-sama, nous devons vraiment y aller à présent » insista Endô.

« … Oui, j'arrive » soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva en faisant attention à son yukata et suivit son serviteur de loin marchant le plus lentement possible.

Elle se retourna, il ne la suivait pas. Malheureusement.


	8. 512 Km : Joe le Taxi

**512 Km : Joe Le Taxi**

Ichigo Kurosaki conduisait depuis l'aube, l'air était encore frais et la rosée perlait sur les feuilles vertes. Le ciel était d'un bleu envoûtant et les quelques nuages cotonneux prenaient des formes féeriques. La route était déserte, comme toujours il s'acharnait à prendre les routes les plus isolées. Celles qui slaloment entre les forêts verdoyantes, celles qui traversent des champs de fleurs, celles qui continuent jusqu'à l'horizon et qui prouvent que la Terre est ronde. Des paysages beaux comme on n'imagine pas, qui changent en battement cil.

Ichigo ne faisait pas vraiment attention, son regard se promenait un peu partout au lieu d'être river sur la route. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, le soleil au zénith avait considérablement réchauffé l'air et faisait onduler l'asphalte. Soudain un voyant rouge clignota sur le tableau de bord, Ichigo ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, préférant détailler le bord de la route. D'ailleurs une ombre au loin attira son attention, plus il se rapprochait plus elle devenait nette. Un homme visiblement, plutôt grand, tatoué, des cheveux rouges et une mallette imposante à ses pieds. Il s'arrêta à ses pieds.

« Un problème ? » lança Ichigo.

L'homme l'ignora malgré son air de rebelle, il portait un impeccable costard noir, parfaitement repassé. Il semblait au téléphone.

« Je te dis que je suis planté au milieu d'une route déserte ! Le chauffeur de taxi était un imposteur il m'a pris mon portefeuille ! » Brailla-t-il en levant les mains au ciel « Mais-mais pas du tout ! Arrête je me suis pas fait avoir bordel ! Imbécile toi-même ! T'envoie quelqu'un me chercher au lieu de le crier dans les esgourdes ? Comment ça y'a personne ? Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Continua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Ichigo le regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il appuya cyniquement plusieurs coups sur le klaxon. L'homme sursauta et Ichigo ne put réprimander un petit rire.

« Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? » Hurla-t-il en secouant son pauvre portable dans tous les sens

« Hé on se calme, t'as besoin d'aide ? J'ai l'impression que je tombe plutôt bien … » remarqua Ichigo en coupant le moteur de sa voiture.

« Pas du tout ! » Riposta l'homme rouge de colère.

« T'avais l'air de bien te faire pourrir au téléphone quand même » Fit Ichigo en haussant un sourcil.

« En plus vous écoutiez ma conservation ! Ça vous arrive souvent d'espionner les gens au bord de la route sans raison ? »

« Non c'est pas trop l'ambiance... Bon y'a besoin d'aide ou pas ! » S'impatienta le roux

« Bien sûr que non ! » Aboya-t-il

« Ok ok je m'en vais ... Mais fait gaffe à cette heure si les renards rôdent et ils apprécient particulièrement l'ananas ! » lança-t-il sarcastique.

_« Renji, Renji à qui tu parles ? Tu m'entends? Houhou y'a quelqu'un ? Oh tête d'ananas je te cause ! »_

« Ouais ouais Rukia je t'entends ... C'est bon arrête de brailler ... » Dit-il en collant son portable à l'oreille

_« Je braille pas ! »_

Ichigo était en train de démarrer sa voiture mais quand il entendit ce nom il se stoppa net et se focalisa sur l'homme et sa conversation.

« Bon quelqu'un arrive ou pas ? » S'énerva-t-il

_« Je t'ai dit qu'y a personne ! A qui tu parlais ? »_

« A un type au bord de la route qui s'est arrêté ... Sûrement un paysan » éluda-t-il.

On put entendre une veine sur le front de Kurosaki se rompre.

_« T'as qu'à demander qu'il t'emmène jusqu'en ville au moins, après je me débrouillerais »_

« Quoi tu me dis de monter dans la voiture du premier pécore qui s'arrête au bord de la route ! T'as pas peur toi ! »

« Hé un peu de respect ! » Rétorqua Ichigo dans le vide

_« Tu montes dans cette voiture ou tu moisis sur place dans ta cambrousse c'est toi qui voit ! Salut. »_

« Putain fait chié ! Euh ... S'il vous plaît vous pourriez me conduire en ville s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-il poliment après avoir raccroché son téléphone.

« Ah ça, ch'sais pas …, mon tracteur est peut-être pas assez rapide pour votre majesté. » Répondit Ichigo en prenant un accent du type, campagne profonde.

« Bon je suis désolé voilà ! Je suis vraiment dans la mouise là je dois être en ville avant 18 h » Tenta le rouge

« Allez monte ma vieille ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! Mais on peut juste arrêter les surnoms débile, moi c'est Abarai Renji » Dit-il en tendant sa main

« Kurosaki Ichigo mais pour toi ce sera Kurosaki-sensei » Décréta le roux en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

« En qu'elle honneur ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui conduit cette voiture donc je peux facilement planter l'automobile dans le bas-côté ! » menaça Ichigo.

« Ok, ok … »

« Ok qui ? »

« Ok Ku-Kurosaki-sensei … » articula Renji dans une horrible grimace.

« Bien ça c'est bien ! Avant qu'on parte j'aimerais fixer quelques règles de savoir-vivre dans cette voiture : pas de pieds sur la plage avant, c'est moi qui choisis la musique et enfin personne ne se vouvoie dans cette voiture ! »

Ichigo Kurosaki essayait autant qu'il pouvait depuis qu'il était partie d'être quelqu'un de gentil, serviable et poli. Mais maintenant il se demandait réellement si avoir laissé cet individu monter dans sa voiture était vraiment une bonne. Ça faisait environ quarante-cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient ensemble et l'homme parlait depuis quarante-quatre minutes et dix seconde. Kurosaki avait songé plusieurs fois à l'abandonner à la prochaine station-service mais il comptait sur ce brave type pour lui trouver un logement une fois arrive à destination. Alors il le laissait parler dans le vide de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question fatidique.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fous sur une route pareille ? Tu ne vas pas à la fac ? » Demanda innocemment Abarai

« Je peux te dire la même chose ! » Rétorqua Ichigo sur la défensive

« Oh moi c'est simple, j'étais en école de commerce et dès la sortie j'ai trouvé un super travail et pas des moindre ! As-tu déjà entendu parler du nom de Kuchiki ? » Exposa le rouge, très fièrement

« Bien sûr ! Mon père à une télé, un micro-onde et un frigo de la marque Kuchiki »

« Bravo fidèle client ! Hé bien tu as devant toi le directeur commerciale de Kuchiki Électronic Corporation. Alors impressionné ? » Lança Abarai en bombant le torse.

« … Bof » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil après vu les mimiques ridicules de Renji.

Bof, **BOF**, _Bof _… Comment ça bof ? Il dirige plus de deux cents hommes dans tous le Japon, fait des conférences sur les nouveau produits, donne son accord à la section recherche et développement pour les nouveaux projets, calcul les bénéfices, les pertes et est un lien direct avec le big boss, le terrible mais néanmoins charismatique M. Byakuya Kuchiki.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Je peux t'avoir des tonnes de produits gratuits ! » Tenta-t-il pour sauver son honneur.

« Pff qu'est-ce que je fouterais avec un tonne de micro-onde ? » éluda le roux, d'une voix las.

Renji Abarai était très bavard certes, mais il réagissait toujours au quart de tour et cachait _très_ mal ses sentiments. Vexé, un silence s'empara de la voiture pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Mais notre pie n'a pas pût lutter plus longtemps contre sa nature ... intarissable.

« T'as pas répondu à la question ! » lança-t-il soudainement.

« T'es déjà allé à Tokyo ? »

« Pour un voyage d'affaire pendant une petite semaine seulement, c'était très agréable d'ailleurs! » s'enthousiasma Renji

« Je viens de Tokyo » balança-t-il, sec.

« Quoi tu viens de la capitale ! Excuse-moi mais qu'est que tu fous dans la campagne si près d'Osaka ? » S'exclama le rouge. « Tous les Japonais rêvent de vivre à Tokyo ! Les magasins ouvert même la nuit, les parcs, le métro, Shibuya, la baie de Tokyo c'est tout simplement magnifique ! Et -»

« Je suis devenu allergique à Tokyo » coupa Ichigo d'une voix faible.

Renji était un homme bavard et impulsif certes mais il savait quand on ne devait pas trop en rajouter. Ici, il avait compris qu'il avait abordés un sujet glissant avec le jeune homme quand il avait vu ces yeux se perdre sur l'horizon et ses mains étreindre fermement le volant. Un nouveau silence s'empara de la voiture, plus lourd cette fois. Renji ruminait dans sa tête pour trouver le moyen de rompre le masque de mutisme que portait Ichigo. Il s'en voulait un peu, le mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'il est dans sa voiture. Lui qui le prenait pour un imbécile des campagnes un peu vulgaire et pas très civilisé, il s'aperçut à ses dépens que le jeune homme cachait une personnalité plus complexe et une histoire douloureuse.

« Cigarette ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait un paquet de la poche intérieur de sa veste, en espérant renouer le contact.

« … Ouais » répondit-il en appuyant sur l'allume-cigare de la voiture.

« Au fait t'allais où » demanda le rouge en allumant sa cigarette

« Où toi, tu iras » ricana Ichigo en soufflant de la fumée.

« Comment ça ? »

« En vérité je comptais sur toi pour m'héberger quelques temps chez toi ... »

« Chez moi ! » S'exclama Renji.

« Bah ouais pas chez Flamby ! T'as pas rangé ta petite maison et t'as peur que je vois le bordel ? » Se moqua Ichigo sur un ton ironique.

« … Non, le problème c'est que chez moi c'est pas vraiment chez moi … »

Ichigo et Renji roulait depuis plus d'une heure sur une autoroute déserte jusqu'à qu'une ville se dessina au loin. Soudain la circulation devint dense et bruyante, les gens klaxonnait et étaient nerveux, faisait des queues de poissons.

« Bordel, je déteste la ville » Grogna Ichigo en accélérant subitement. « Putain mais fais gaffe Ducon ! » Hurla-t-il en klaxonnant bruyamment.

« C'est l'heure de pointe, 17h30 … » expliqua Renji

« Dis-moi qu'on sort bientôt, j'vais pas supporter ça plus longtemps ! »S'énerva Ichigo alors qu'on lui faisait une énième queue de poisson.

« C'est la prochaine, dans huit cents mètres »

« Merci mon Dieu … »

Il s'inséra dans la file de droite qui menait à la sortie et ils quittèrent la cohue de l'autoroute pour se retrouver sur une petite route départementale qui traversait les quartiers d'Osaka.

« C'est ça Osaka ? J'voyais ça différemment … »

« J'ai pensé la même chose en arrivant à Tokyo. Tourne à droite au feu, on y est bientôt»

« Dis donc on est plutôt dans des quartiers de richards ici ! Hé ne me dit pas que t'as une piscine creusée et un jacuzzi ! » Rigola Ichigo.

Renji tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, trouvant ce paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur si intéressant d'un coup. Ichigo s'arrêta souplement au feu rouge et mis son clignotant droit. Le bruit du signal lumineux attira Renji, qui fixait maintenant le tableau de bord.

Abarai Renji était une personne impulsive, très impulsive.

« Oh bordel ! Ya un truc qui clignote rouge ! » Hurla-t-il en se tenant à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo qui rêvait par la fenêtre.

« Là ! Ton voyant d'essence est rouge ! On va tomber en panne ! Il clignote depuis combien de temps cet idiot ! »

« J'en sais rien moi ! Arrête de me stresser comme ça ! On arrive quand ? » Rétorqua le roux excédé par le comportement de son passager

« Environ cinquante kilomètres je pense et ce n'est pas de l'autoroute »

« Mais t'as dit qu'on était bientôt arrivé ! » Cria-t-il en cédant à la panique de son passager.

« C'est pas de ma faute ! On est passé devant des centaines de stations-services, t'aurais pu vérifier quand même ! » Aboya le rouge.

Une vieille dame qui promenait son yorkshire était indigné de voir des jeunes hommes criait ainsi dans la rue et tenir des propos aussi fleuris. Elle pressa le pas.

« Commence pas à me jeter la pierre ! Bon on se calme, on se calme on verra bien jusqu'à on peut rouler avec un peu de chance on arrivera à destination. Sinon il faudra pousser »

« Quoi t'as déjà poussé cette voiture ? » s'étonna Renji.

« T'inquiète elle n'est pas lourde » Assura Ichigo avec un grand sourire

« T'es-t'es un monstre ! »

Ichigo démarra fébrilement la voiture quand le feu fut vert. Renji ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux ce foutu voyant rouge qui lui brulait littéralement les pupilles. Ichigo essayait d'avoir la conduite la plus économique pour économiser le maximum d'essence. Ils roulèrent ainsi encore une demi-heure jusqu'à que …

« Renji ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'espère que c'est pas une mauviette qui se cache sous ce costard, parce que on vient de perdre la voiture … »

« QUOI ! Mais on est super loin ! Il reste au moins vingt kilomètres, on va ne pas pousser cette boite de conserve sur ces putains de vingt kilomètres ! » Brailla-t-il.

« Faut déjà qu'on arrive à s'arrêter sans encombre, parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir et qu'on trouve mon corps près du tient »

« T'as dit quelque chose, le décoloré ! » Rétorqua Renji.

La voiture continuait sa route sans qu'Ichigo n'ai de véritable contrôle sur elle. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y ait pas de feu rouge, ou de virage dangereux seulement un bas-côté accueillant et désert pour que sa décapotable puisse s'arrêter gentiment. Après quelques frayeurs et beaucoup de coup de klaxon, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un vieux parking abandonné. Renji sauta hors de la voiture, la main sur son cœur qui faisait des palpitations.

« Finalement on en ce n'est pas trop mal sorti » constata Ichigo en sortant de la voiture. « J'ai même réussi à ma garer droit. »

« Ecoute moi bien, si un jour tu me refais un coup pareil, je te tue, te trucide, te découpe en morceaux, te rase les cheveux et fais une soupe avec tes membres en décomposition ! » Hurla le rouge en secouant le roux par le col de son t-shirt.

« On est pas mort, c'est le plus important non ? »

« Pas mort ! Pas mort ! J'ai failli faire trente-six crises cardiaques, t'as pratiquement écrasé une mémé, grillé pas moins de sept feux rouges ! T'es vraiment un danger publique, je fous plus jamais les pieds dans cette voiture ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant faut rentrer ! » lança-t-il en ignorant le rouge. « Allez mais ton derrière, moi je prends le volant »

« Quoi tu me laisses pousser tout seul ! »s'indigna Renji qui n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu viens de dire que voulait plus mettre les pieds dans cette voiture, j'veux pas te contrarié moi » répondit Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

Malgré que le soir commençait à tomber sur Osaka, la chaleur était encore insoutenable. Ichigo et Renji était en âge, en train de pousser la voiture. Ichigo poussait devant en essayant de tourner le volant quand cela était nécessaire tandis que Renji était à l'arrière.

« Putain elle est où ta baraque, j'en peux plus ! » Souffla Ichigo.

« Moins d'un kilomètre, faut qu'on tourne là »

Soudain le portable de Renji sonna, il l'ignora un temps mais Ichigo s'arrêta pour qu'ils puissent répondre. Ils se firent klaxonner et insulter par les autres automobilistes qui les dépassaient.

« Al-lô » Articula-t-il complètement essoufflé.

_« Renji ? Bon sang t'es où ? T'as vu l'heure ? Tout le monde t'attends »_ fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Euh … on a eu un petit problème … » Répondit-il en regardant Ichigo répondre aux insultes des autres et essayant de réguler la circulation.

_« Quoi comme problème ? »_

« Panne d'essence, on est à deux pâtés de maison là, on arrive bientôt »

_« Qui ça on ? »_

« Bah Ichigo et moi » rétorqua Renji comme si c'est une évidence

_« Excuse-moi mais je connais pas de Ichigo moi ! » _

« Celui qui m'as pris en stop ! Ecoute Rukia je te laisse, faut qu'on avance parce que sinon l'un de nous deux va y rester. Pour la réunion dis leur qu'elle est reporté à la semaine prochaine. On arrive d'ici vingt minutes je pense, fais en sorte que la cour soit dégagée. Ciao ! »

Ichigo et Renji arrivèrent enfin dans la cour après plus de quarante minutes de retards. Ils avaient eu quelques problèmes d'itinéraire et au vu de leur état, ils étaient vraiment extenué. Ichigo avait enlevé son t-shirt, retroussé son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, tandis que la belle chemise de Renji ne ressemblait plus qu'à un torchon humide.

« C'est ça chez toi ? Hé ben dis donc … » Souffla Ichigo en s'adossant sur le capot de sa voiture.

Devant eux une maison splendide, avec une cour tapissée de magnifiques pavés gris clair qui éblouit les yeux lorsque le soleil les éclairait. La bâtisse était immense, dans un style japonais classique, avec des moulures et gravures sur les poutres, d'interminable terrasse fait de bois précieux entourait le rez-de-chaussée. La maison s'élevait sur au moins trois étages et était tellement haute qu'elle cachait le soleil en déclin. Le toit était fait de tuile brillante, d'un vert sombre envoutant. Les murs qui s'intercalaient entre les colombages sombres de la demeure étaient d'un rouge brique intense. Les jardins qui entouraient la propriété semblait faste et luxuriant, des arbres d'une hauteur vertigineuse, des fleurs multicolores d'une beauté impensable, le bruit de plusieurs cascade berçant l'âme. La plus belle maison qu'Ichigo avait vu.

Soudain une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit au dernier étage laissant apparaitre une petite tête recouverte de cheveux noirs.

« Oï Rukia ! » Salua Renji en faisant des signes vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Ichigo la fixait. Elle le fixait aussi, puis ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose discret et elle disparut derrière la fenêtre.

« Tu viens ? » fit Renji en se dirigeant vers un petit chemin de cailloux.

« O-Ok »

Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin qui slalomait entre les différents thèmes que représentaient les plantes et les fleurs. Puis une petite porte plus discrète se dessina derrière les bambous. Elle donnait sur un jardin plus intimiste. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa sortir celle qui était à la fenêtre quelques secondes auparavant.

« Il est là » s'inquiéta Renji immédiatement.

« Non, il rentre que demain, mais il va entendre parler de la réunion annulé ! Je prierais pour toi ! » Répondit-elle narquoisement.

Ichigo était resté en retrait mais restait envouté par celle qui vient d'apparaître.

«Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, t'es tout crado ! » Remarqua-t-elle.

«On a poussé la voiture depuis le supermarché au bout du quartier » expliqua Renji.

« Eh ben … »

« Ah oui faîte Rukia je te présente Kurosaki Ichigo, mon chauffeur de taxi ! Ichigo voici Kuchiki Rukia »

« … Je sais » lâcha-t-il complètement transcendé.


	9. 512 Km : Haven't Met You Yet

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES ! YEAH !

Kaori chan : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Chappy : Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps ! T'étais passé où ? Je suis contente que tu as été surprise, cette fic réserve encore énormément de surprise D

Aurlie : Voilà :D J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre.

Lorie : Merci beaucoup !

Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires ! C'est partie pour la rencontre Ichigo/Rukia ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop faute, mon correcteur m'a lâché suite à une mauvaise manip ...

**512 Km: Haven't Met You Yet **

Kuchiki Rukia regardait Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo regardait Kuchiki Rukia. Abarai Renji les regardait tous les deux, un air perplexe collé sur le visage.

« Attends, attends ! Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » S'écria-t-il en les montrant du doigt.

« En quelques sortes … » Lâcha Rukia.

Elle avait dit deux mots et Ichigo ne savait déjà plus où il habitait. Elle le fixait avec insistance, ses yeux améthystes le déshabillait complétement. Elle portait une très belle robe rose pâle avec des motifs floraux alors que lui était torse-nu transpirant et crado, le pantalon remonté négligemment sur ses mollets. Il se sentit honteux sur le coup, mais il sentit aussi et surtout le fossé qui les séparait.

« Euh … Ichi, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre tes affaires » déclara Renji subitement, mettant fin à cet affrontement de regards.

Il ne répondit pas et fit le chemin inverse vers sa voiture. Rukia ne le quitta pas des yeux, il avait senti son regard dans son dos. Renji s'avança vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue, elle se recula.

« C'est qui ce paysan ? »

« Je croyais que tu le connaissais » s'exclama Renji, pommé.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

Elle s'engouffra dans l'immense maison alors qu'Ichigo rappliqua avec son sac dans une main, sa guitare autour de l'épaule et son appareil photo dans l'autre.

« Alors où je m'installe ? » demanda Ichigo en posant son barda.

« C'est pas une auberge de jeunesse ici ! Faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Byakuya et crois c'est mal, mais alors très mal parti » fit-il en regardant la dégaine d'Ichigo. « D'abord tu vas faire un brin de toilette parce que tu feras peur à Frankenstein avec ton look ! » ajouta-t-il en le poussant à l'intérieur.

« Hey ! Et mes affaires ? » S'époumona Ichigo alors que Renji le forçait à le suivre.

« T'inquiète un gentil larbin viendra surement les mettre dans la benne »

Ichigo se débattit en hurlant et attrapa de justesse sa guitare avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Renji se tourna pour fermer la porte et Ichigo s'était transformé en statut. L'intérieur était encore plus grandiose que l'extérieur. Chaque millimètre de ce qu'Ichigo pouvait voire était une pure merveille pour les yeux. Des tableaux pleins les murs, du parquet précieux au sol, des lustres en cristal cascadaient depuis le plafond. Les meubles étaient gigantesques mais respectaient parfaitement le Feng-shui. Chaque canapé et fauteuil semblaient si confortables que Kurosaki était persuadé que s'il s'asseyait, il s'endormirait instantanément.

« Tiens, oublie pas les pantoufles »

Renji le sortit de sa rêverie en balançant des vieux chaussons sous son nez et prit sa guitare pour la poser sur le côté. Ils étaient quand même les plus beaux chaussons qu'il a vus jusqu'ici. Il enleva rapidement ses vieilles baskets alors que Renji les rangea instantanément dans le placard à chaussure.

« Suis-moi »

Ichigo le suivait de près dans le dédale de la maison. Ils empruntèrent un escalier gigantesque en bois sombre recouvert d'un beau tapis, puis tournèrent deux fois à droite, puis à gauche, puis un autre escalier plus petit, puis à gauche et enfin à droite. Renji s'arrêta devant une porte blanche à poignée dorée.

« C'est la salle de bain pour les invités, y'a tout dedans, shampooing, gant de toilette … » expliqua Renji en ouvrant la porte pour qu'Ichigo puisse rentrer. « Ta chambre sera à gauche à la fin du couloir et après tu descendras un petit escalier et tu tourneras à gauche et tout droit pendant une dizaine de mètre dans le couloir qui donne sur la terrasse puis à droite et t'y es ! » fit Renji en mimant le plan.

Kurosaki Ichigo le regarda avec une expression de dégout et d'incompréhension.

« Tu veux un plan, peut-être » lança Renji, pouffant _discrètement_.

« Oui ! » Rétorqua Ichigo, mortellement sérieux.

« C'était ironique » dit-il en claquant la porte.

Le roux soupira et se retrouva seul dans la salle de bain. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une salle de bain … Ce serait plutôt quelque chose comme, une piscine, mais sans l'odeur du chlore et avec une décoration beaucoup plus soignée, Urahara serait vert de voir ça, son spa à vraiment l'air miteux en comparaison. En effet, une gigantesque, gargantuesque _baignoire _- qui s'apparentait plus à une piscine olympique - était encastré dans un sol recouvert de petit rectangle de carrelage d'un blanc parfait. Des arbres sortaient de je ne sais où pour donner un aspect « vacance-dans-les-caraïbes-mais-sans-tout-les-trucs-désagréable-comme-les-moustiques » Ichigo était un peu perdu.

« Puis-je vous aider monsieur »

Une employée de maison surgit de nulle part avec une serviette impeccable pendu à ses bras. Ichigo la regarda bizarrement.

…. Y'avait même une récéptionniste dans la salle de bain ! Kurosaki ne comprend décidément rien aux riches.

« Nous avons plus d'une dizaine de savons naturels à votre dispotion, je peux aussi vous masser. » continua la jeune femme, répétant son texte parfaitement.

Ichigo balayait furtivement la pièce des yeux, comme pour y chercher un échappatoire.

« Euh … non, ça ira » articula-t-il.

« Je peux aussi vous proposer un bain à remous parfumé d'essence de lavande ou de jasmin »

« Ca va, j'vous ai dit ! »

« Très bien, alors je laisse monsieur, seul. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas » dit-elle en tendant la serviette à Ichigo et s'éclipsant aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Ichigo se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Il se déshabilla rapidement, en laissant une boule d'habit puant au milieu de la pièce, puis se glissa rapidement dans le bain avant qu'une autre servante vienne lui proposer d'autres trucs hallucinant. Le roux se croyait à l'hôtel alors qu'il était chez un particulier, enfin pas n'importe lequel mais quand même.

Kurosaki commençait à apprécier le bain relaxant et s'affaissa un peu plus dans l'eau bouillante, laissant ses muscles tendus se décontracter. Ca fait longtemps qu'il rêvait d'un bain pareil.

Après une bonne heure de baignade, où il faillit s'endormir et se noyer une bonne dizaine de fois, le roux sortit frais comme un gardon et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. Il se posta devant un grand miroir parfaitement nettoyé et donna un grand coup de main énergique dans ses cheveux, qui étaient à présent presque secs. Il s'épongea rapidement le corps et se tourna la où il avait laissé ses habits quelques minutes au paravant.

Kurosaki Ichigo avait souvent la même expression crispée sur le visage. Mais à ce-moment son visage se dérida et prit des formes inhabituelles. D'abors la perplexité, puis la peur, l'inquiètude et enfin la colère.

« QUI A CHOURER MES FRIIIINGUES ! » gueula-t-il.

La pièce était tellement énorme qu'il entendit l'écho de sa voix.

« Où sont ses stupides servantes, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont foutu de mes fringues ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! » grogna-t-il en tournant en rond dans la pièce. « Bordel, quand t'as besoin de rien, on te prends la tête mais dès qui a quelque chose besoin, ya plus personne ! OHE ! Y'a quelqu'un dans c'te salle de bain, Madame ! Je veux quelque chose finalement, mes habits, si c'est pas du luxe ! Putain, vas chié ! » ragea-t-il en shootant dans un porte-serviette.

Finalement après de longues minutes de jurons et d'appels à l'aide, Ichigo se résigna. Il était seul dans cette pièce. Il prit une décision grave, très grave. Et pas forcément très intelligente …

Déterminé, sa serviette solidement nouée autour de ses hanches, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain et ne laissa dépasser que sa tête. Il scruta attentivement le couloir, personne. Il sortit à pas de loup dans le couloir et rasait les murs en priant pour se rappeler ce que Renji lui avait expliqué il y a quelques heures. Mais Kurosaki Ichigo n'a jamais été et ne seras jamais un champion de la mémoire.

Cela fait exactement cinq fois qu'Ichigo fait le même parcours, il a compté. Et il commençait a sérieusement devenir cinglé avec cette maison. Tout ce ressemblait ! Les escalier, les murs, les couloirs, les portes et pour rendre la chose encore plus amusante, il y en avait des centaines ! Il n'avait jamais marché aussi longtemps dans une maison alors il décida de rentré dans la première pièce qui s'offrait à lui. Aves un peu de chance se sera une chambre avec des habits – au moins des sous vetements … -

Mais … pas de chance…

Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas vraiment un froussard, les araignés et les serpents ne lui faisaient rien, il n'avait pas le vertige et il sursautait de temps en temps quand il allait au cinéma voir un film d'horreur. Mais comme tout les Hommes, Ichigo avait peur de mourir.

Oui il avait eu peur de mourir, car à l'instant même où il a ouvert la porte de la pièce, un tabouret en bois a faillit lui défoncer le front en deux. Pour l'éviter il s'était écrasé au sol en faisant attention a sa serviette.

« Au secours ! Un pervers ! Un pervers dans ma chambre ! »

Une jeune fille au cheveux noirs, qu'Ichigo avait reconnu immédiatement, se tenait debout sur son lit en criant et faisant des gestes étranges.

« Je suis pas un pervers … » maugréa Ichigo en se relevant.

« Je-je vous préviens je suis ceinture bl-bleu au karaté ! »

« Ah ça … je demande à voir » lança-t-il en haussant le sourcil.

« N'approche pas ! Sale paysan ! » hurla-t-elle en saisissant de sa lampe de chevet toujours branchée.

« Oula … On se calme … Pose ça, pose, tu vas te faire mal » tenta Ichigo en faisant des gestes d'apaisement.

« Renji ! »

« Manquait plus que celui-ci … » grogna Ichigo.

Abarai Renji apparut aussitôt dans la chambre de la jeune fille, l'air complétement paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cria-t-il « Un tueur ? Des extra-terrestres ? Les singes mutants sont revenus sur Terre et ont détruits la race humaine dont nous sommes les seuls survivants ? » paniqua-t-il.

Les deux autres le regardait étrangement.

« Quoi ? C'est ça, pas vrai ? J'en étais sur ! Je le savais on est foutu ! FOUTU ! » désespéra-t-il.

« Euh … Mec ? La planète des singes, c'est juste un film … » Rapella Ichigo.

Renji prit soudain un air incrédule puis sérieux et fixa Ichigo, tout en étant plongé dans une profonde reflexion.

« Pourquoi Ichigo est en serviette dans la chambre de Rukia qui tient la lampe de chevet dans les mains »

« Fais le sortir ! Espèce de babouin écervellé ! » Beugla Rukia.

« Hé ! C'est Mr. Babouin écervellé ! » Rétorqua Renji.

« FAIS LE SORTIR ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« Ok, ok »

Renji prit le bras d'Ichigo et l'emmena avec lui en dehors de la chambre de Rukia. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu dans le couloir.

« Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Rukia dans une tenue pareille ! Tu veux pas te la faire au moins ? »

« Mais …. Non ! » s'indigna Ichigo.

« Tant mieux. Parce que je te jure que si tu touches à un seul millimètre de ses cheveux ou que tu rodes trop autour d'elle, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, t'auras affaire à moi. Et crois moi, je suis mille fois moins marrant quand j'ai envie de casser la gueule à quelqu'un. Compris ? Pas touche à Rukia » Menaça le rouge d'un ton grave.

« Ca marche » répondit immédiatement Ichigo un peu paniquer.

Renji était vraiment devenu flippant, ses yeux avaient changés du tout au tout. Ils se remettèrent en route et Renji conduisa enfin Ichigo dans sa chambre. Plus modeste que les autres pièces de la maison qu'il avait put voir, mais tout de même très luxueuse pour un homme de sa condition.

« Tiens tes affaires sont là, mets quelques chose de convenable. Le grand patron dîne avec nous ce soir, mets toutes les chances de ton côté si tu veux pas finir à la rue. » termina-t-il en claquant la porte.

Quelque chose de convenable … Mais les fringues les plus classes ne pourraient rivaliser avec les plus laids qui se trouvaient dans cette maison. Finalement il ouvrit le placard et trouva un vieux costume noir, un peu poussièreux. Il enfila rapidement et scruta son reflet dans le mirroir, il avait l'air plutôt classe mais cela ne collait pas vraiment avec sa personnalité. Il retira sa cravate et ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche qui était assortie au trois-pièces.

Il sortit avec appréhension de la pièce, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait sa belle-famille ou un truc du genre. Il descendit l'immense escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussé. Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna, il fut completement renversé.

Sa beautée sous le clair de lune le subjuguait completement. Elle portait une robe couleur du soleil couchant, légèrement resseré à la taille par un nœud fait d'une ceinture en cuir. Ses cheveux était remonté en un chignon. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et la princesse dégagait à présent un parfum d'herbe coupé, d'abricot et de noix. Ichigo la bouffait des yeux pendant qu'elle le reluquait aussi. Elle lui passa devant et Ichigo s'empressa de la rattrapé.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure » S'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Si tu veux que je te pardonne, fais quelque chose pour moi » répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

« Tout ce que tu veux, princesse … »

« … Sors-moi de cet enfer »


	10. 512 Km : Terreur Kuchiki

Je suis en stage encore deux semaines et après je travaille 3 semaines et enfin je pars en vacances donc les chapitres seront un peu plus long à paraître. Gomen.

A très bientôt, et s'il vous plaît reviewer quand vous ajoutez cette histoire en Favoris ! Merci de tout cœur

**512 Km : Terreur Kuchiki**

Ichigo Kurosaki la fixait intensément, le visage teinté de stupeur. Elle baissa simplement les yeux en serrant tristement le poing. Puis soudain une cloche aiguë et agaçante résonna dans la pièce. Des employés de maison sortirent de nulle part et couraient dans tous les sens, en hurlant, pleurant. Renji apparut à son tour, parfaitement habillé d'un costume noir, sobre mais très casse.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

« Ben quoi … » marmonna-t-il en regardant sa tenue. « J'suis classe non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ton costume est tout poussiéreux et très mal taillé ! Et puis les boutons ouverts là, ça ne le fait pas du tout ! On dirait un mec fan de disco. Où est passé ta cravate, nom de dieu ? » S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, il avait exactement la même tenue que lui. Un costume noir, une chemise blanche. Rukia pouffa discrètement à côté de lui, il lui lança un regarde haineux alors qu'elle répliqua avec un tirage de langue parfait digne des filles de cinq ans … et encore.

« Et tu me fais le plaisir d'enlever ses ignobles chaussons, je sais pas où tu les as pêché » s'indigna Renji.

« Mais c'est toi qui me les as donnés ! »

« Mets des pompes, crétin ! » cria-t-il.

Kurosaki soupira et râla tout en descendant l'escalier et s'assit près du meuble à chaussure pour enfiler les seules chaussures qu'il avait : ses vieilles Converse.

« Enlève-moi ses horreurs ! » fulmina Renji en voyant Ichigo. « Enfile celle juste à côté de toi ! » Ordonna-t-il toujours aussi hystérique.

Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ris. Décidément, il était là que depuis quelques heures, et Rukia n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante. Cela n'échappa pas à Renji, malgré la panique générale qui sévissait sur le manoir.

« M. Abarai ! M. Abarai ! On a un gros problème ? » Paniqua un homme bien portant avec une toque vissée sur la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Articula Renji, regrettant presque sa question.

« Le-Le traiteur ! Il n'a pas pu livrer la commande, sa camionnette est tombée en panne ! » Hurla-t-il. « Je n'ai rien pour faire un repas digne de ce nom, on va tous mourir ! » Continua-t-il en se jetant au sol.

« C'est pas possible ! » beugla Renji, au bord de l'infarctus.

« Vite dépêchez-vous ! Tout le monde, M. Kuchiki arrive dans la cour ! » Cria une femme d'une voix suraiguë.

« On va tous mourir ! Etre tué, assassiné, dépecé, brulé, étouffé ! » Pleura Renji. « C'est le naufrage du Titanic ! » Explosa-t-il.

Rukia arrêta de rire, consciente de la situation, plutôt gravissime. Ichigo regarda tout le monde perdre ses esprit et courir dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête.

« Il en fait toujours des tonnes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à la brunette.

« Il est hyper stressé parce qu'il a loupé la réunion de cet après-midi à cause de votre retard. Il a toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer ainsi, surtout que Byakuya est rentré plutôt que prévu… Prépare-toi au pire diner de ta vie. »

Rukia et Renji se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger. Ichigo les suivirent alors que les serveurs garnissaient déjà la table. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, autour d'une table qui devait mesurer cinq mètres de long. Ichigo prit une chaise sur le côté, comprenant que celle en bout de table était réservée au patron. Rukia et le rouge se fixaient, leur regard plein d'préhension. Ichigo, lui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tous ce manège, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. En plus il avait fin.

Soudain, Rukia et Renji se levèrent, droits comme des piquets. Ichigo qui rêvassait dans son coin, ne remarqua rien. Du moins jusqu'à qu'un Renji passablement irrité le secoua comme un prunier.

« Oh debout ! Lève-toi, bon sang de merde ! » Grinça-t-il les dents serré pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, déjà debout par la force des choses. Deux majordomes rentrèrent dans la pièce et se postèrent autour de la porte d'entrée, transpirant d'anxiété. Puis deux molosses déboulèrent dans la pièce et laissa passer un homme très classe.

Rukia baissa les yeux, Renji le fuya du regard, les employés de maison retinrent leur respiration. Il était très charismatique, des cheveux noirs comme l'encre, des yeux gris durs et sévère, des membres fins et élancé couvert d'une peau blafarde qu'on pouvait imaginer glaciale.

Il s'installa à sa place sans un mot et congédia tous les serviteurs d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Rukia et Renji s'assirent, Ichigo lui resta debout comme un idiot en fixant le maître du manoir.

« Je croyais avoir dit aux serviteurs de sortir. » dit-il d'une voix grave, calme et froide.

Ichigo chercha du soutien auprès des autres personnes autours de la table. Rukia s'excusa du regard, elle ne pouvait pas le défendre maintenant. Renji récitait intérieurement toutes sortes de phrases et d'excuses qu'il pourrait dire pour justifier son retard à la réunion.

« Mais je ne suis –» tenta Ichigo, seul face contre tous.

« J'ai dit que les serviteurs doivent sortir » répéta-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Ichigo lança un regard d'incompréhension à Rukia, qui haussa piteusement les épaules en guise de réponse. Finalement, le roux sortit de la pièce, complétement humilié.

Le silence s'empara à nouveau de la pièce après qu'Ichigo est fermé la porte. Les serviteurs apportèrent le vin et le pain. Tous les plats étaient disposé sur la table, tous plus gargantuesque les uns que les autres.

« Le repas est servis » annonça un vieux majordome qui trainait toujours derrière Kuchiki.

Les deux plus jeunes attendirent que le plus âgé se serve en premier, comme le veut les bonnes mœurs. Sans hésiter, Kuchiki se servis de magnifique sushi surmonté d'une belle tranche de thon rouge bien épaisse. Renji et Rukia commencèrent à leur tour, plus timidement. Ce repas n'était pas comme les autres, il y avait deux éléments inédits : l'absence de Renji à la dernière réunion et Ichigo.

Abarai était plongé dans son assiette, les yeux vissés sur son contenu. Il était courbé sur lui-même, son visage caché par ses cheveux, essayant de se faire oublier ou même mieux : devenir invisible. Abarai Renji ne croyait pas au surnaturel même si ça l'impressionnait toujours, et il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu devenir invisible pour échapper à la terreur Byakuya.

« Renji ? »

Il sursauta et fit résonner le métal de la fourchette contre la porcelaine de l'assiette. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur dont le regard perçant le terrorisait.

« Oui ? » répondit-il timidement, sachant pertinemment quel sujet il allait aborder.

« Dis-moi, penses-tu que les réunions organisées avec nos plus fidèles clients sont futiles ? »

« Non … bien sûr que non »

« Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te permets d'être absent à l'une de ces réunions, qui d'après tes dire, sont d'une importance capitale ? » continua-t-il sur un ton toujours plus dur.

« Vous allez rire mais … »

Rukia se claqua la main sur le front, Abarai était foutu.

« Rire ? » répéta Byakuya avec un rictus mauvais.

« Je-je vais vous expliquer, je revenais de la préfecture d'Aichi où j'avais donné une conférence … »

Rukia lui faisait des grands signes pour qu'il s'arrête avant qu'il soit enterré vivant. Byakuya avait une mine terrifiante, il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que Renji racontait. Ses sourcils étaient froncé a s'en ouvrir les arcades, sa main serrait tellement fort sa fourchette que la couvert se tordait a vu d'œil.

« Ecoute-moi bien Abarai, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de tes excuses bidons ! La prochaine fois que tu manques une réunion de cette importance je te jette par-dessus la montagne, c'est compris ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme et froide, digne des plus grands psychopathes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à découper leur victime pour les cuisiner aux petits oignons ou les jeter dans le lac du coin. Renji ravala bruyamment sa salive, son imagination fertile lui avait déjà montré le film de sa mort.

La colère du Kuchiki retomba comme un soufflet et il s'attela à nouveaux à manger le délicieux repas qui était devant lui.

Quant à Renji, il se liquéfiait littéralement sur sa chaise, laissant son stress retomber, au moins il avait retenu la leçon. Rukia ne manqua pas de lui infliger un coup de pieds dans le tibia et de lui lancer des regards indignés au mimant qu'il était complétement taré.

Le repas continua normalement, personne n'osait parler. Rukia savait qu'elle devait parler d'Ichigo à son frère mais le moment était mal choisi, elle savait déjà que toute les suggestions à propos de se serviteur– qui n'en était pas un – se terminerait en bain de sang. Alors elle mastiquait sans enthousiasme sa viande en réfléchissant sur un plan qu'elle avait intitulé : « Comment éviter la mort d'un pauvre rouquin qui est tombé dans la pire maison du Japon »

Finalement Byakuya quitta la table sans un mot, laissant les deux jeunes tous seuls. Renji soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, c'coup-ci » souffla-t-il.

« Dès que ta prononcé les mots, vous allez rire, c'était foutu pour toi » remarqua Rukia légèrement cynique. « Il ne faut jamais dire ça à un homme qui sourit une fois tous les cinquante ans ! »

« J'étais super stressé ! » se défendit-il. « N'empêche Ichigo c'est bien fait pourrir aussi, le pauvre. Si ton frère l'aurait vu débarquer avec sa vieille voiture, il serait rentré chez lui direct » Ricana Renji en repensant à la tête du rouquin quand il s'était fait virer comme un malpropre.

« N'importe quoi ! » gronda Rukia. « J'aurais défendu sa cause auprès de Nii-sama ! Et il serait resté ! »

« En même temps, tu l'as pas secouru des masses avant … » lança Renji, sur un ton pleins de reproches.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! » ragea Rukia en quittant la table.

« Oh Rukia ! Ça va, c'est bon je plaisantais ! Bordel Rukia, fais pas la tronche ! » S'excusa Renji alors que la brunette sortait de la pièce.

Elle marcha d'un pas rageur à travers les couloirs en pestant des jurons contre Renji. Rapidement, elle sortit par une porte et se retrouva dehors dans le jardin derrière le manoir. Il avait été construit sur une colline, il y a bien longtemps. Le jardin donnait vers la forêt, offrant une vision de nature sauvage, tandis que le devant de la maison était tourné vers la ville.

Tout en s'avançant vers la barrière qui délimitait le terrain, elle défaisait son chignon, laissant tomber ses cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, légèrement bouclés par la pince qui les retenaient en un chignon parfait.

Ichigo était là, assis sur la rambarde en bois, la lueur de sa cigarette brûlante brillait dans la nuit. Rukia s'approcha encore un peu plus. Ichigo ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à contempler le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. De temps en temps, un petit nuage gris et toxique s'échappait devant lui. Finalement elle se retrouva à côté de lui, elle enroula ses bras autours d'un rondin de bois de la clôture, alors qu'Ichigo daigna enfin la regarder.

« Bien mangé ? » lança-t-il en relevant la tête vers le ciel.

« Le diner n'était pas très agréable. D'ailleurs tu n'as rien mangé toi ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

« Cette saloperie est un coupe-faim génial » dit-il en lui montrant sa cigarette.

« Tous les gens de Tokyo fument ? »

« Seulement ceux qui veulent se la péter et ceux qui ont quelque chose de briser en eux »

« Et tu fais partie de quelle catégorie ? » demanda-t-elle, pas très convaincu de son explication.

« La première, bien-sûr ! » dit-il en soufflant de la fumée. « Sinon, ça c'est bien passé pour notre Renji national ? »

« Il s'est fait littéralement exploser » déclara Rukia.

« Ça m'étonne même pas … » soupira Ichigo.

Rukia gloussa un peu tandis qu'Ichigo écrasa son mégot sur le bois de la clôture. Le roux refixa le ciel.

« Je suis désolé … » murmura Rukia. « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit ou fait quand mon frère t'as fichu à la porte. De toute façon, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, il ne m'aurait pas écouté … »

« Laisse tomber, c'est rien … » éluda Ichigo voyant bien que la jeune femme souffrait beaucoup.

« Demain, j'essaierais de lui parler de toi. » promit Rukia.

« Ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi, je m'en irai dès que possible »

« Oh … » déplora Rukia en poussant un soupir discret.

Rukia le quitta des yeux un instant pour regarder droit devant elle. L'horizon avait disparu, le ciel d'encre se mêlait à l'infini avec la terre sombre, seule la cime des arbres déformait la ligne d'horizon. Elle regarda de nouveau Kurosaki, il était incroyablement beau sous la lumière fantomatique de la Lune. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui, presque arrogant et en même temps blessé et nostalgique. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais les étoiles, il semblait complétement absorbé par elle. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger seule, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, juste la fumée de son souffle chaud dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il parlait seul avec les étoiles, comme cette nuit-là, au bord du lac, sous le feu d'artifice.

« Est-est-ce que tu aimes les étoiles ? » demanda Rukia, gêné de l'interrompre.

« Qui ne les aime pas … » répondit-il un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais, je peux vraiment parler de toi à mon frère, tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de partir. Peut-être qu'il sera clément ! » Déblatéra-t-elle subitement.

Ichigo se tourna vers elle, lui souriant gentiment. Il sauta de son perchoir d'un mouvement ample et atterrit devant elle. Son sourire n'a pas quitté son visage, il soupira un peu puis passa devant elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le gigantesque manoir, laissant derrière lui la porte ouverte.


	11. 512 Km : Terreur Kuchiki II

_Je me suis procuré aujourd'hui, le nouveau fan book de Bleach " Bleach Official Bootleg". Voir tout le monde en couleur c'est géniale, en plus il y a des petits sketch inédits. J'ai vu aussi, le premier film de Bleach en manga ... et entièrement en couleur !_

_Un petit commentaire avant de m'ajouter en favoris ?_

_Bonne Lecture ! Et a tout ceux qui se demandaient quand j'allais parler d'Osaka, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ! _

**512 Km : Terreur Kuchiki II**

Ichigo se réveilla dans un bâillement tonitruant. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Ce lit était carrément magique, à la minute où il s'était allongé, il s'était dormi comme un rien. Il errait à présent dans la chambre, la tête un peu embrouillé. Il se gratta vulgairement le cuir chevelu et s'étira jusqu'à que ses os craquent. Il réveilla sa bouche pâteuse dans un deuxième bâillement. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa juste dépasser sa tête en friche, il regarda à droite et à gauche en tentant de se rappeler où était les toilettes de ce putain de palais. Finalement, il s'élança dans le couloir avec une mollesse digne des plus vieux escargots. Il marchait d'un pas lent et mal assuré, essayant de se réveiller petit à petit. Il regardait autour de lui sans vraiment voir tous les obstacles sur son chemin, jusqu'à qu'il se cogna contre une commode hors de prix.

« Oh, excusez-moi … » marmonna-t-il

Son esprit brumeux n'a pas eu le temps de lui informer qu'il s'adressait à un meuble. Finalement, il trouva les escaliers et descendit prudemment. Il se dirigea maintenant grâce à une odeur de petit-chaud et de miel. Son nez le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, où Renji était figé devant une tasse de café et des miettes de croissant. Ichigo s'installa en face de lui et fixa la table du petit-déjeuner, pleins de viennoiserie et autres confitures étaient à disposition. Mais quelque chose attira immédiatement l'attention de Kurosaki, c'était rectangle et brun. Soudain son estomac lui confirma que c'était bien comestible.

« Tu m'passes les Chocapic ? » Lança-t-il, d'une voix rauque et endormie.

Renji tendis le bras à la vitesse d'un paresseux handicapé, pour attraper la boite de céréale qu'il manqua trois fois. Il lui tendit vulgairement en le reluquant dans un regard éteint.

« T'as une de ces tronche le matin » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu t'es pas vue, on dirait que t'as une serpillère sur la tête » répondit Ichigo en versant ses Chocapic. « Merde ! J'ai pas de bol » remarqua-t-il en voyant un tas de Chocapic à même la table.

Renji rigola bêtement alors qu'il prenait une gorgé de café. Quand il reposa la tasse, ses lèvres étaient entourées d'une élégante moustache marron. Ichigo le remarqua et gloussa.

« Oh merde tu ressembles à un mec des Village People, tu sais celui en flic ! T'es un grand artiste mon pote »

Renji ne réagit pas et se contenta de fixer son café avec des yeux de limace en fin de vie. Un boucan monstre provenant des escaliers, interpella nos deux endormis qui glissèrent leurs regards vers la porte de la cuisine. Rukia ouvrit la porte violemment et piétina le sol jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de Renji tout en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Il m'énerve avec sa tête d'iceberg ambulant ! Lui il aurait fait couler le Titanic rien quand le regardant, on ne peut même pas avoir une discussion avec lui ! Quand Monsieur décide que ce n'est non, pas moyen de parlementer ! En plus ses arguments sont ridicules « Non, mais il a les cheveux oranges, on peut lui faire confiance, il ressemble à un prolétaire et patati et patata ! Oh Il m'énerve ! »

Elle termina sa tirade en assénant un coup de poing ferme à la table, ce qui fit sursauter nos deux compères.

« Hé ! Y'en a qui dorme ici ! » Râla Renji.

« Attention Magnum s'énerve … » rétorqua Ichigo toujours en train de se marrer à cause de la moustache de café de son vis-à-vis.

Renji lui asséna un regard noir avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. Ichigo calma son fou rire et s'attarda un peu sur Rukia, elle avait ses cheveux relevés en une queue-de-cheval sauvage, elle portait un chemisier sans manche ivoire et un jean serré bleu foncé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a sourire comme ça, celui-là ? » demanda Rukia en se penchant vers Renji.

« J'en sais rien, p'tetre qu'il a plus faim, alors il est content » lâcha Renji en haussant les épaules.

Rukia regarda les deux garçons d'un drôle d'air. L'un souriait comme un imbécile heureux avec un tas de Chocapic devant lui et l'autre dormait littéralement assis, un reste de café sur la main.

« Vous allez bien, les gars ? Il est 6h50, il serait tant de vous réveiller ! »

Ichigo arrêta subitement de sourire quand il se rendit compte de leur à laquelle il s'était levé, naturellement en plus, sans un horrible réveil agressant ses oreilles.

« J'savais même pas que ça existait comme heure ça, 6h50 … » remarqua Ichigo.

Rukia regarda bizarrement Ichigo pioché dans le tas de Chocapic puis les mâcher bruyamment. Ichigo s'arrêta de manger, ayant une révélation, dictée par sa vessie.

« Au fait, où sont les toilettes ? » s'exclama-t-il avec une tête crispée.

« Euh … La port au bout du couloir sur la gauche »

Le roux se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes. Après quelques minutes de délivrance, Kurosaki sortit des toilettes, le sourire pendu aux lèvres et apparemment réveillé. Il grimpa l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Se changea et voulu repartir vers la cuisine où les autres se trouvaient. Il se perdait toujours et encore dans le dédale de la gigantesque maison, le roux ne reconnaissait plus rien, alors il s'arrêta pour observer son environnement.

Du bois précieux ornait les murs, ainsi que des tableaux – impressionniste, sûrement – donnait au couloir une froideur et un sentiment de mal-être à tout le commun des mortels qui ne pouvait pas saisir la subtilité et le génie d'une telle œuvre. Ichigo s'approcha un peu plus, ne voulant pas faire partie de cette catégorie de gens, et effleura du doigt la cadre doré du tableau. Puis il éloigna un peu plus la tête pour saisir l'intégralité de la toile. Des formes estompées, des couleurs pastelles …

« C'est un beau tableau » constata Ichigo.

« Un œuvre d'art, vous-voulez dire »

Ichigo se retourna et la bise glaciale de Byakuya Kuchiki lui fouetta le visage. Soudain, il sentait que tous ses moyens l'abandonnaient, son esprit était en ébullition et incapable de lui dicter la moindre attitude. Il se sentait juger, critiquer, insulter, détester par les deux pierres grises qui lui servait d'yeux. Ses lèvres pincées et strictes, incapables de sortir des paroles agréables, étaient prêtes à le détruire quoi qu'il puisse dire. Kurosaki semblait terroriser comme une minuscule souris devant le plus terrifiant des tigres.

« N'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à voir sa victime agoniser. « Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'une pâle reproduction, l'original est conservé dans un musée à Paris. J'ai tenté de l'acquérir en 1985, mais ce malfrat corse n'était qu'un voyou. »

Ichigo ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête mécaniquement pour écourter le plus rapidement l'entrevue et surtout pour ne pas aborder sa présence ici. Malheureusement, le directeur de Kuchiki Electronic Corporation n'allait pas en rester là.

« Rukia a plaidé votre cause avant, avec beaucoup d'ardeur d'ailleurs. Elle semble déjà très attaché à vous, Monsieur … »

« Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une main.

L'homme se recula avec dédain.

« Alors, comme ça vous venez de Tokyo ? Décidément je me faisais une plus haute estime des Tokyoïtes. Et quel bon ou mauvais vent vous amène chez nous ? » Grinça-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est moi qui est ramené Renji ici »

« Donc c'est par votre faute si ce bon vieil Abarai a loupé une réunion de la plus haute importance mettant en jeu beaucoup d'argent »

« Non, mais –»

« Ce n'était pas une question. Que faîtes-vous encore à errer dans cette maison avec une tenue pareille ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant les habits simple d'Ichigo

« Ma voiture est tombée en panne en arrivant ici et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour faire le plein »

« Ah c'est donc ça la poubelle qui traîne à côté de ma limousine ? »

Ichigo ne put rien répondre, l'homme l'avait démoli en quelques phrases. Son regard d'haine lui asséna un ultime coup, puis il s'éloigna dans un pas lent et gracieux, narguant Ichigo de toute sa splendeur. Ce vermisseau sans intérêt avait réussi à attendrir Rukia, à présent il se méfiait de lui comme le pire des parasites, qu'il fallait à tout prix écraser.

Kurosaki s'effondra littéralement après cette discussion, il était vidé, complétement lessivé. Rukia sortit de l'escalier et s'approcha de lui en toute hâte.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû l'arrêter ! Vraiment désolé ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je vais m'en aller de toute façon » dit-il en se relevant doucement.

« NON ! Enfin je veux dire … »

Ichigo la regarda bizarrement, elle fixait ses pieds comme si elle avait quelque chose de capital à lui dire.

« Si on allait faire un tour ? » lança-t-il pour mettre fin au calvaire de la jeune femme.

« Hein ? Mais où ? A cette heure-ci ? » Paniqua-t-elle

« Oh du calme, on va juste se balader dehors, prendre l'air quoi »

« O-Ok » acquiesça-t-elle, vraiment pas convaincu.

Le rouquin lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Rukia le suivait avec précaution, elle était plutôt apeurée comme si elle rentrait dans une maison hantée.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dehors exactement ? »

« Je sais pas, se promener, regarder le paysage … »

« Ah … »

« Dis-moi, tu ne sors pas beaucoup hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dehors ! J'ai tout ce que je veux ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi dehors serait mieux qu'ici ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! » rétorqua Ichigo excédé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

« Rien du tout ! C'est toi qui veux absolument aller dehors pour rien y faire ! » Pesta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Dis plutôt qu't'as peur parce que tu ne sais rien du monde extérieur, enfermée dans ton palais de glace ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Tu sais quoi, t'as cas y aller seul dans ton dehors que t'aime tant ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Oh, les nobles et leur fierté à deux yens … » soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Pardon ! Voilà que tu m'insultes ! T'es vraiment qu'un goujat ! »

« Je t'insulte pas, c'est toi qui fait tout un cake juste pour aller dehors ! » s'indigna Ichigo.

« T'as pas compris que je voulais pas y aller, avec TOI ! » grogna Rukia en le pointant sévèrement du doigt.

« Hé, il s'passe quoi ici ? » lâcha Renji attiré par les cris.

« Toi, la ferme ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. « Voilà, t'es content, maintenant je suis en colère ! » menaça-t-elle

« Ooooh, j'ai peur » se moqua le roux.

Ichigo se prit la plus grosse gifle de toute sa vie. La marque restera au moins trois jours sur sa joue.

« Mais t'es complètement tarée, ma parole ! » cria le roux en tenant sa joue meurtrie.

« Je t'ai prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, paysan de mes fesses ! »

« Sale princesse colérique ! »

Rukia ne répondit pas, elle était déjà en haut des marches de l'escalier qu'elle avait tout bonnement écrasées.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller dehors, j'suis pas une hystérique cloitré dans sa maison ! » cria-t-il à l'encontre de Rukia.

Il n'eut qu'un claquement de porte pour réponse.

« La vache, elle m'a explosé la joue » dit-il en se massant.

Renji n'était pas parti et le fixait en l'applaudissant.

« Quoi ? » agressa Ichigo.

« Bien, bien... C'est du joli. T'as réussi à mettre en rogne la seule personne qui pouvait faire en sorte que tu restes dans cette maison. Franchement félicitation ! Surtout qu'elle est très rancunière, t'entendras parler de cette dispute jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« T'es pas drôle, sérieux » soupira Kurosaki, fatigué par cette maison de fou.

« Ne mords pas la main qui te nourris, tu ne connais pas ce proverbe ? »

« T'es chiant ! » grinça Ichigo en enfilant ses Converse.

Il agrippa sa guitare et claqua la porte. Renji se précipita pour le suivre en lui clamant de l'attendre, mais le roux était borné et fonçait droit devant lui à travers le jardin. Puis il se retourna avec véhémence.

« T'as fini d'me suivre, bordel ? Ou toi aussi tu vas me gifler ? »

« Ne lui en veut pas, elle ne veut pas se montrer faible devant toi » commença Renji en s'asseyant sur un banc. Ichigo l'imita aussitôt. « Elle est terrifiée par tout ce qui se trouve en dehors de cette maison. »

« Ah… »

« Tu es arrivé comme une claque dans sa vie, crois-moi. Tu prends déjà une place énorme place dans son cœur. Mais rappelle-toi juste ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas envie de jouer au méchant. »

Renji se leva et rentra sans un mot de plus, Ichigo lui continua dans le jardin jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la barrière qui délimitait l'immense terrain des Kuchiki. Il l'enjamba et s'adossa contre elle, en dehors du manoir, en haut de la colline surplombant tout Osaka.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et la vallée était encore plus belle que la nuit. Malgré l'incroyable chaleur de cet été, le paysage était luxuriant. Un alliage de vert, de jaune et de bleu ravissait les yeux du roux. Un mince filet d'eau serpentait entre les arbres et maisons.

Ichigo installa sa guitare sur ses genoux et commença à gratter les cordes. Sentir la rugosité des cordes sur ses doigts lui faisait toujours le même effet, il aimait aussi sentir la caisse résonner et vibrer contre son cœur. Ça faisait depuis qu'il était parti de chez Urahara qu'il n'avait pas touché à son instrument. Il eut une petite pensée pour l'hurluberlu au bob.

Il se retourna alors qu'il avait entendu des pas s'approcher de lui. Rukia se tenait devant lui, maladroite, les yeux gonflés par des pleurs. Elle passa difficilement la barrière et s'installa à côté du roux sans un mot. Elle fixait l'horizon.

« C'est la première fois que je dépasse cette barrière, seule » murmura-t-elle.

Ichigo la scrutait, pleins de tendresse et d'admiration. Elle n'avait pas d'yeux pour lui, mais son esprit était focalisé sur ce roux qui, sortit de nulle part, chamboulait tout son monde et ses idéaux en quelques jours. La Kuchiki tourna enfin sa noble tête vers lui, le roux ne détourna pas son regard, toujours intrigué et subjugué par la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, comme on sourit à un vieil ami qu'on a pas vu depuis des lustres et qui nous a incroyablement manqué. Un sourire plein de confiance, de nostalgie et de tendresse.

Kurosaki ricana silencieusement pour ne pas froisser la bourgeoise et se reconcentra sur sa guitare. Ses doigts pinçaient les cordes à toute vitesse tandis que sa main gauche plaquait des accords, transformant le tout en une belle mélodie.

Rukia se leva et offrit ses bras au ciel en fermant les yeux, cette musique l'enivrait complétement et Kurosaki était tellement beau, guitare à la main. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en hurlant, comme une folle, comme si elle n'avait jamais ça auparavant, comme si elle avait toujours été enchaînée. Elle s'effondra à côté du roux qui termina sa mélodie, euphorique. Son rire, comparable au chant des oiseaux, s'envola haut dans le ciel bleu en arrachant en large sourire à Kurosaki. La brunette, le regarda, couché sur le dos, les joues rougies.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant » marmonna-t-elle, en plongeant son regard violet dans celui havane du roux.

« Non … C'est rien » chuchota-t-il en commençant une nouvelle mélodie, espérant que la brunette recommence pour qu'il puisse encore l'admirer.

« Tu es très doué avec une guitare, ça fait longtemps que tu en joues ? » demanda-t-elle à présent couché sur le ventre, sa tête soutenu par ses mains.

« Aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours eu une guitare entre les mains » répondit-il en regardant sa gratte.

Rukia lui sourit, mélancolique, fixant toujours ses deux perles d'ambres, dont elle en venait de plus en plus esclave à force que les contempler.

« Je-je suis désolé, pour toute à l'heure. J'ai été nulle »

« C'est rien … »

Elle se remit à genoux. Quitter ses yeux, lui était tout bonnement impossible, elle fit malgré tout un effort pour ne pas passer pour une détraquer. Rukia se tourna vers la vue splendide, tandis qu'Ichigo meubla avec sa guitare. Elle se sentait si bien ici, la nature à perte de vu, le regard chaleureux et protecteur d'un homme sur son épaule, le vent chaud agitant ses cheveux …

« On est vraiment bien, dehors »souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Ferme les yeux ! » ordonna Ichigo

« Quoi ? »

« Ferme les yeux, je te dis ! »

Rukia s'exécuta finalement en grognant. Ichigo se leva, en continua de jouer .

« Respire profondément »

Rukia s'exécuta pendant que le roux approcha d'elle.

« Tu sens le vent, dans tes cheveux »

Rukia se concentra et apprécia le vent caressant sa nuque. Kurosaki tourna doucement autour d'elle.

« Tu sens les odeurs, les parfums. Tu entends les bruits, les musiques »

Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur le visage de la noble, alors qu'Ichigo s'assit à côté d'elle, changeant de mélodie. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

« Viens avec moi, je t'emmène dehors »

Il avait articulé ses paroles dans son oreille, si faiblement que Rukia en frissonna. Sa voix parcourra tout son corps, telle une vague de plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant devant, ses iris fauve. Comme dans un spasme irrépressible, Rukia posa sa main sur la joue du roux. Une folle envie de dire les trois mots les plus beaux du monde, lui tiraillait la gorge. Elle se contenta de ceux-ci :

« Emmène-moi ! »


	12. 512 Km : Coups de Chaud

Pfiou ! Voilà un des chapitres les plus long jamais écrit pendant une canicule ! A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de comment sont les piscines au Japon, alors désolé si ma piscine est un peu "francisé". Je me posais une question, est-ce que les japonais voit souvent à la piscine ? Savent-ils même nager ? Mystère ...

Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaire ! C'est le chapitre 12, on a dépassé How To Save A Life ! C'est officiellement ma fic la plus longue, surtout qu'on est plutôt vers le début ... D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez fait pour tenir jusque là ! Il ne sait pratiquement rien passer entre nos deux zigotos. Je vais rapidement remédié à ça ...

P.S: Oyé Oyé, gente écrivains et écrivaines de fanfiction et fan d'IchiRuki ! Je vous invite à écrire ! Car, Dame Mikanami commence à se sentir seule sur ce fandom. Écouté ma prière ! Suis-je la seule auteur d'IchiRuki ? Venez à mon secours ! Je suis en manque !

Merci encore à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

512 Km : Coups de Chaud

Il faisait chaud, extrêmement chaud à l'extérieur. Kurosaki le savait car il voyait le paysage ondulé à travers la fenêtre. Quiconque sortait, se retrouvait à l'état de soupe lyophilisé en quelques secondes. Et le vent n'arrangeait rien, ce n'était pas un vent frais de fin de journée qui rendait la température agréable non, c'était plutôt le genre de bourrasque qu'on trouvait dans les volcans, celle qui pourrait sans problème allumé un barbecue.

Ichigo soupira, sortir était tout simplement de la folie pure. Mais le calme qui régnait à l'intérieur faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait pas un son, rien du tout. Heureusement que la femme de ménage lustrait les meubles sinon Kurosaki serait cru dans une maison abandonnée.

Soudain, l'animation qui sévissait chez lui et qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus point, lui manquait. Pas de père qui rageait devant les téléfilms pour ménagère du genre « L'amour en cadeau », parce que l'héroïne était trop cruche pour voir que son collègue de bureau n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et non pour la pimbèche de standardiste. Il n'y avait non plus pas de Yuzu qui enfumait toute la maison avec des parfums de bonne cuisine. Ni Karin qui essayait tant bien que mal de conserver un peu d'ordre dans la maison.

Il y avait seulement le grincement agaçant du chiffon en microfibre qui allait et venait sur un meuble déjà impeccable. Kurosaki jeta un œil mauvais à la femme de ménage et alla voir ailleurs.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, profitant encore de l'incroyable décoration de la maison. Il arriva sur une grande pièce ouverte baignée de lumière où Rukia était installée sur un fauteuil. Automatiquement, Ichigo entra dans la pièce et s'affala dans un grand soupir sur le canapé d'angle qui faisait face à la jeune femme. Rukia leva les yeux quelques secondes de son livre, puis replongea dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, cet après-midi » lança-t-il, histoire de briser ce silence qui le rendait barjot.

« Il fait plutôt bon ici » répondit Rukia, sans quitter son livre.

« Je te parle de dehors » corrigea-t-il.

« Pourquoi, t'y es allé ? »

« Jamais de la vie, j'n'ai pas envie de perdre toute l'eau de mon corps en même pas un seconde ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'agitant sur son canapé.

« T'es bête »

Rukia, toujours cachée derrière son livre, esquissait un grand sourire. L'optimisme et l'énergie débordante dont faisait preuve le roux, l'impressionnait toujours. Il était tellement loin des masques de gentillesse et de politesse qu'elle devait constamment porter dans son monde.

« Il est bien ton livre ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Non, c'est une horreur ! Je viens de lire cinquante page de description sans aucune action, ni dialogue. »

« Ben, pourquoi tu le lis alors ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce que je suis obligée »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rukia se posa aussi la question. C'est vrai pourquoi elle s'embêtait à lire cet épouvantable navet alors qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, son prof n'était que des innombrables laquets au service de son frère. Elle pourrait le faire virer d'un simple geste. Mais il serait aussitôt remplacé.

« Parce que c'est comme ça … » finit-elle par soupirer.

Ichigo fit une moue dubitative mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se plaça confortablement sur le canapé de velours qui avait déjà un effet soporifique sur lui. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de s'apaiser réellement.

« Dis Rukia, tu veux aller faire un tour dehors, alors ? » hésita-t-il.

« Je croyais que si on sortait on se transformerait un grain de sable ? » rétorqua-t-elle, en sortant les yeux de son livre.

« Je sais, mais on pourrait aller à la piscine, ou au bord d'un lac ou de la mer … » proposa-t-il.

« Hum, la mer est un peu loin, mais la piscine me semble une bonne idée » dit-elle sans réel enthousiasme.

«C'est vrai !? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« Génial ! » s'écria-t-il en sautant du canapé.

Rukia pouffa discrètement derrière son bouquin en voyant Ichigo parader de bonheur à l'idée d'aller à la piscine.

« Préviens Renji aussi » lâcha-t-elle.

Soudain Ichigo arrêta sa dance de la joie et répondit un petit « ouais » mou, sans enthousiasme. Ichigo quitta la pièce à reculons pour partir à la recherche de Renji.

« Pourquoi faut que l'autre abruti vienne aussi … Les macaques ça sait pas nager de toute façon » bougonna-t-il en marchant dans les immenses couloirs du premier étage.

Soudain, à travers une porte, il reconnut la voix de celui qu'il recherchait. Il entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« Yo, Renji ! »

Abarai le dévisagea avec une mine grave, très grave. Apparemment le roux n'a pas remarqué qu'il ne tombait pas exactement au bon moment.

« On s'casse à la piscine avec Rukia, ça te dit ? Parce que … » lâcha-t-il, grossièrement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à un homme bien portant assis dans un fauteuil confortable. L'homme portait un costard hyper cintré et au vue des auréoles grande comme le désert de Gobi sous ses aisselles, il devait avoir pas mal chaud. Il fit l'impasse sur la couleur de cheveux énigmatique de l'homme. Enfin, Kurosaki se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du toquer avant d'entré.

« Je dérange peut-être ? » dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Renji se tapait la main contre le front, l'imbécilité du roux l'étonnait encore.

« Non, t'es sur ? » grinça le rouge.

« Un problème, M. Abarai ? » demanda l'homme avec une voix coincée.

« Non, non c'est rien … Bon, poil de carotte ? Tu déguerpis rapidos d'ici parce que là je suis en réunion super importante tu saisis ? »

« Hé du calme, pas besoin de m'insulter ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller à la piscine » se défendit le roux.

« Mais je m'en tape ! T'vois pas que je bosses là ! » S'énerva Abarai.

« M. Abarai, je crois que je vais vous laisser … » bégaya-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Non ! Vous, Hachigen, ne bougez pas ! Y'a encore quelques petites choses à voir ! Et toi Kurosaki, DÉ-GAGE ! » Hurla Abarai.

« Ok, ok du calme … » temporisa Ichigo. « Mais, tu viens ou pas ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Rukia en passant sa tête devant la porte.

« Il arrête pas de râler » éluda Ichigo avec un regard blasé.

« Renji ! J'ai appelé Toshiro et Momo pour les inviter mais Toshiro a dit qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour lui, du coup Momo viendra seule » informa Rukia encore le téléphone à la main.

« Alors, tu réponds bordel » insista Kurosaki.

« Ah quel piscine comptez-vous allez ? » demanda le client.

« Spa World! » S'extasia Rukia.

« Spa World ? Ça a l'air génial » commenta Ichigo.

« En réalité je n'y suis jamais allé, c'est Momo qui m'a dit que c'était super. Il y a des toboggans partout, des piscines à courant … » Énuméra Rukia.

« Votre amie à raison, c'est une excellente piscine. » conclut le client.

Renji Abarai était plutôt de nature « calme » mais quand le monde s'acharnait à lui rendre la vie totalement impossible, il pétait littéralement les plombs.

« LA FERME TOUT LE MONDE ! Hachigen, vous restez ici et arrêtez de discuter de babiole avec les autres ! Z'êtes ici pour affaire je vous rappelle ! Quand à vous deux, sortez de mon bureau ! » Fulmina Renji.

« Mais tu viens ou pas ? » s'acharna le roux.

« SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU ! »

« Mais tu – »

« OUI JE VIENS DANS VOTRE FOUTU PISCINE ! » gueula Abarai en se levant vivement de sa chaise.

« Bah voilà une réponse claire ! On t'attend en bas, traîne pas trop ! » Lança Kurosaki en sortant de la pièce en compagnie de Rukia.

« Tr-traine pas trop … Oh, il me tape sur le cigare celui-ci ! » râla Renji en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

« M. Abarai, est-ce que vous – »

« Vous y mettez pas non plus ! Bon, on a un contrat a signé » soupira Renji en sortant un imposant paquet de feuille.

Ichigo et Rukia attendait à l'extérieur devant la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur le petit jardin. Ichigo portait sa serviette sur l'épaule et son maillot de bain en guise de short tandis que Rukia avait tout rangé convenablement dans un sac de plage en paille. Elle avait enfilé pour l'occasion une robe légère par-dessus son maillot de bain.

Une belle voiture noire se parqua souplement devant eux. Ichigo eut une syncope quand il identifia quasi immédiatement la voiture qui visiblement allait les conduire à la piscine. Reconnaissable entre toutes, aussi légendaire que les gens qui étaient à son bord. Des traits linéaires et fins, et cet avant majestueux et agressif qui faisait toute la gloire de cette automobile d'exception.

« Bordel de merdre ! Mais, mais c'est une Phantom ! » Gueula-t-il complétement renversé.

Rukia la regarda bizarrement, pour elle s'était seulement une des nombreuses voitures de son frère.

« Non, mais j'hallucine, une Phantom quoi ! Un moteur V12 à injection direct, 240km/H en vitesse maximum ! Un vrai bijou, je n'y crois pas ! Elle est devant moi ! Bouge pas j'vais chercher mon appareil photo »

Il déguerpit à la vitesse de la lumière et revins aussi vite avec l'appareil que ses amis lui avaient offert il y a quelques jours de ça. Il fit le tour mille fois du bolide, le mitraillant de toute part en s'extasiant des mérites de cette voiture, si exceptionnel à ses yeux.

« J'peux voir l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il en sautillant sur place.

Rukia accepta d'un signe de tête. Ichigo ouvrit les portes « antagonistes » avec une précaution folle. Il ôta ses chaussures avant de parcourir l'intérieur cuir du la mythique voiture. L'intérieur était d'un luxe sans égale : des cuirs moelleux à souhait, le sol recouvert d'une moquette douillette et du bois précieux ornait le tableau de bord.

« Oh mon Dieu, le plafond étoilé, je rêve ! »

Il ressortit de la voiture et renfila en vitesse ses chaussures et se plaça à la place du mort.

« Mon bon monsieur, je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure mais laissez-moi au moins une fois conduire ce petit bijou ! » implora-t-il en tenant avec ferveur les mains gantées du chauffeur.

« Euh … Rukia-sama ? »

« C'est bon, laissez-le sinon il va jamais se calmer … » éluda-t-elle alors qu'elle se plaça à l'arrière.

Ichigo sortit en trombe de la voiture, en fit le tour alors que le chauffeur lui laissait sa place. Il s'installa au volant avec une lenteur exagéré, sans mouvement brusque comme si ce moment allait s'effacer à tout moment. Il effleura avec délicatesse le bois du tableau de bord, puis saisit le volant après une légère hésitation. Il ferma les yeux, en prenant une grande respiration puis balada ses mains comme si il tournait le volant. Un sourire béat fendait ses lèvres. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans le rétro, Rukia gloussait amusée par son comportement de grand gamin.

Renji arriva enfin près de la voiture et s'installa aux côtés de Rukia. Il remarqua que le chauffeur n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude.

« C'est toi qui conduit ! » s'exclama le rouge.

« Tiens Renji, on a failli t'attendre ! » ironisa Ichigo. « Et oui c'est moi qui conduit » conclut-il très fière.

« Bon, j'crois que je vais prendre un taxi » lança-t-il en ouvrait sa portière.

« Allez arrêter, jamais j'oserais planter une merveille pareille ! Et puis t'as déjà roulé avec moi, j'te signal »

« Et je le garde comme le pire souvenir dans ses trois dernières semaines » rétorqua-t-il.

« Si t'avais pas arrêté de jacasser, ç'aurait été peut-être plus agréable » contra le roux.

« Si t'avais fait le plein à temps aussi ! »

« Bon vous arrêtez tous les deux ! Ichigo, démarre. Momo doit nous attendre depuis belle lurette » ordonna Rukia, mettant fin au dispute sans queue ni tête des garçons.

« A vos ordre, Princesse ! » cria Ichigo.

Il tourna la clé et le moteur ronronna. Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le chauffeur s'était mis à côté de lui, pour pouvoir ramener la voiture et le surveiller. Il passa la première et relâcha doucement l'embrayage alors que la voiture commençait à avancer.

« Putain, je sens que je vais vraiment m'éclater ! »

Finalement Ichigo accéléra franchement et le bruit du moteur puissant le rendait complétement hystérique. Il roulait souplement en utilisant toute les capacités de la voiture.

« C'est vraiment le pied »

« A droite, Kurosaki-san »

Ichigo tourna et s'engagea sur l'autoroute, il allait enfin pouvoir pousser ce bébé de luxe. Il écrasa l'accélérateur, faisant chanter le moteur. Il slalomait, dépassant allègrement les voitures dont les chauffeurs bouche-bée de voir la voiture mythique. Ichigo accéléra encore jusqu'à la toute limite autorisé, grisé par la vitesse même si l'incroyable confort de la voiture donnait l'impression de rien. Mais Kurosaki savait qu'il allait vite, très vite le paysage n'était plus qu'une bande aux formes indescriptible.

Finalement la sortie se dessina et la Phantom quitta l'autoroute. L'allure se calma et Ichigo leva le pied tranquillement. Un petit coup de volant, et la voiture tournait aussitôt pour entrer dans le parking de la piscine. Ichigo effectua un créneau irréprochable et tout le monde sortit du bolide. Le chauffeur repris sa place et démarra aussitôt, histoire de ne pas trop attiré l'attention et revenir avec une voiture rayé. Byakuya le tailladerais.

« J'en reviens toujours pas ! C'était vraiment génial » s'enthousiasma Ichigo qui suivait ses amis.

« Ouais c'est bon on a compris … » lâcha Renji, blasé.

« Laisse-le, tant mieux si il est content » rajouta Rukia.

« C'est ça le problème avec vous les riches, vous ne savez pas vous amuser »

Rukia lui asséna glaciale et continua sa route vers la fameuse Momo qui les attendait devant l'entrée de la piscine.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai failli fondre ! » S'exclama Momo.

« Dis-ça plutôt à l'autre tête de ketchup » rétorqua Rukia.

« Excusez-moi de travailler ! Et puis si vous n'étiez pas venu me déranger on aurait été à l'heure ! Au fait, lui c'est Ichigo » dit-il en pointant le roux du doigt

« Enchantée ! »

Momo lui fit une révérence très protocolaire, il se contenta de répondre par un petit sourire, gêné par ses attitudes de noble. Le jeune brune était habillé sobrement mais avec classe. Elle portait une longue robe noire fluide qui trainait presque par terre, sa tête était ornée d'une grande capeline en paille et ses yeux d'une large paire de lunette de soleil, à ses bras pendait un grand cabas de plage dont le signe d'une célèbre marque de luxe n'échappa à personne. Quant à ses pieds ils étaient sobrement nichés dans une paire de Tongue noire.

Alors que le joyeux petit groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée de la piscine, Rukia se précipita vers son amie.

« Depuis quand t'as des habilles de luxe ? » s'étonna Rukia.

« Toshiro a eu une promotion, ton frère ne t'as rien dit ? »

« Momo, c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour le matin » railla Rukia.

« Ne sois pas aussi dure avec lui, tu sais qu'il t'adore »

Malgré les apparences Hinamori Momo, était plus jeune que Rukia. Elle arborait tout juste la vingtaine, mais était beaucoup plus mûre que la Kuchiki. En effet elle était déjà mariée avec son amoureux de lycée du nom de Hitsugaya Toshiro et Rukia ne s'étonnera pas si dans les mois à venir cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Momo, Rukia et Renji formaient un trio infernal quand ils étaient plus jeune, au grand damne de Byakuya qui voyait sa maison à l'état de ruine à chaque fois que ces trois-là étaient dans le coin. Elle rencontra Toshiro au lycée, et ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle fut contente quand son petit-ami devint designer pour la Kuchiki Electronic Corporation. Quant à elle, elle une modeste libraire.

« Dommage que Toshiro ne soit pas venu »

« Oh non ! Il aurait été intenable, la chaleur le rend insupportable et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvé entre fille ! Tu vois pouvoir me parler de cet … Ichigo » dit-elle en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Ichigo et Renji avaient un peu du mal avec la caissière, véritable enfant du pays.

« Bon, vious circ'lez là, ch'pas qu'sa à faire ! Y'a d'aut' br'bis qui poireautent pour aller pat'ger ! Hop, l'ver vos miches ! Faites un b'chon, voyez pas ! » Cria-t-elle en articulant presque pas.

« J'crois qu'elle veut qu'on avance » chuchota Renji à l'oreille d'Ichigo qui voyait les filles s'approcher.

« Tu crois ? C'est toi ou moi, le mec d'Osaka ? T'es sensé comprendre son bla-bla ! »

« Un problème ? » fit Rukia en voyant le regard perdu des garçons.

« La caissière à essayer de nous faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on bouge, on vous attendait, c'est tout » expliqua Ichigo en passant enfin le tourniquet, tenant la porte aux autres.

« Galant, en plus » remarqua Momo à l'attention de Rukia.

« Arrête de te la jouer ! » s'énerva Renji qui avait entendu la remarque de Momo.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent à l'extérieur immédiatement, vu la chaleur écrasante se changer dehors ne posait aucun problème. Ichigo et Renji enlevèrent rapidement leur t-shirt pour aller illico dans l'eau. Ce qui n'échappa à Rukia.

Lorsque Kurosaki avait enlevé son t-shirt, la scène avait tourné au ralenti dans la tête de la Kuchiki. Les muscles de ses bras se contractant pour retirer le tissu inutile, dévoilant un torse parfaitement galbé, des muscles saillant, des tablettes de chocolats appétissante, sous une peau délicieusement doré. Ichigo n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Rukia de son regard fauve, au point que la brune dû se mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Rukia Kuchiki avait eu une éducation de jeune fille bien sous tous rapports. Cacher ses sentiments était sa plus grande spécialité, au point qu'elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait encore quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait la preuve. Kuchiki Rukia était encore capable de sentiments, et des plutôt intense. Son corps était en ébullition !

Momo jubilait totalement, son amie s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, ça devait être le grand bordel dans sa tête en ce moment. Elle en profita pour lancer l'offensive.

« Alors où as-tu pêché un beau gosse pareil ! » lança-t-elle 'innocemment'

« Qui, Ichigo ? » répondit Kuchiki, sortit soudainement de ses pensées les plus torrides.

« Arrête de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je t'ai vu à l'instant, n'empêche je comprends il super sexy ! »

« Si Toshiro t'entendait » rétorqua Rukia pour éviter le sujet plus glissant

« C'est pas parce que j'ai déjà commander que je ne peux pas regarder le menu »

« … »

« Tu le trouves pas sexy toi ? »

Rukia le fixait au loin en train de faire l'imbécile avec Renji. Sexy ? Elle plaisantait ! Ce mec était un pur dieu ! Rukia était toute retourné rien qu'en repensant son strip-tease.

« Il est … pas mal » finit-elle par lâcher, fidèle à son éducation

« Pas mal ! Pas mal ! Attends chérie, c'est plus un mec, c'est un paquet de testostérone qui fait mouillé toute les culottes des filles qu'il regarde » s'indigna Momo.

« N'importe quoi … »

« Regarde-moi ses fesses, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure »

« Vas-y dis tout de suite que tu veux coucher avec lui ! »

« Oh doucement, je te le laisse ton beau rouquin ! Mais ne traîne pas trop, c'est le genre de mec à se trouver une nana en moins de deux »

« Ah bon ? » s'enquit Rukia au tac-o-tac

« Rukia, chérie malgré ton âge tu es déjà une vieille fille, la pire de toute. Tu ne reconnais même plus un mec hyper sexy. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ne le laisse pas indifférente »

Ses hormones l'avaient bien remarqué, mais dans le cerveau de Rukia la case « garçon » était désespérément vide. Elle regarda de nouveau Ichigo qui avait entreprit de faire une partie de badminton avec Renji. Enfin essayé plutôt, ils étaient tous les deux pathétiques, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, s'engueulant comme des chiffonniers pour savoir qui avait mal servis, ou qui était le plus près du volant pour aller le récupérer.

« Tu crois ? »

« Moi oui, regarde il n'arrête pas de nous mater ! Vas-y fais lui « coucou » ! » Fit Momo qui fit des grands signe au roux. Rukia l'imita, plus timidement.

« Mais t'es bête, maintenant il vient vers nous » paniqua-t-elle alors que le rouquin s'approchant à petites foulées.

« Stresse pas comme ça ! C'est le moment où jamais ! T'as passé les vingt ans, maintenant le temps passe deux fois plus vite, t'as plus que dix ans pour avoir des enfants » exposa Momo.

« On peut avoir des enfant après trente ans »

« Bien sûr, si t'es suicidaire ! Quand ton gosse fera sa crise d'adolescence toi t'aura cinquante ans et tu seras complétement à côté de la plaque. » Expliqua-t-elle avec des gestes exagérés.

Kurosaki arriva finalement à leur hauteur, transpirant, souriant puis chercha la bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient achetés avant de s'installer.

« Dis-moi Ichigo, t'as déjà eu une petite amie ? » demanda Momo alors que Rukia essayait de devenir invisible

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? »

Il but l'eau à grande gorgé et repartit illico sous les protestations bruyantes d'Abarai.

« Tu vois en plus il est expérimenté. C'est tout bénef pour toi » conclut-elle, avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction.

« T'as fini de faire ta commère, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec Ichigo ! » S'importa-t-elle.

« Rukia-chan, je fais ça pour ton bien. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça … »

« C'est toi qui me cherche ! On dirait une mère qui veut caser sa fille pour un mariage forcé » grogna-t-elle

« Ce sera peut-être bientôt le cas, si tu te remues pas un peu » soupira son amie.

« Ce ne sera sûrement pas avec Ichigo, mon frère le déteste ! »

« Peut-être pas, mais Renji à toute ses chances » remarqua Hinamori

« Mais c'est mon ami d'enfance ! On a mangé des gâteaux au sable ensemble »

« Bouge-toi un peu les fesses princesse, sinon tu auras des mauvaises surprise »

Elle se leva et rejoignit les garçons, surement pour leur proposé d'aller piquer une tête. Rukia resta quelque instant seule, un peu retourné par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Hinamori. Puis finalement le soleil se fit trop dur et Kuchiki alla rejoindre les autres qui lézardaient au bord du bassin.

La journée passa vite. Ichigo et Renji passaient de débilité en débilité pour impressionner les filles : celui qui ferait le plus beau plongeon du plus haut plongeoir jusqu'à celui qui faisait le plus longtemps des bulles par le nez.

Le soleil était moins brûlant mais toujours aussi suffocant. La voiture attendait le quatuor et c'est exténués qu'ils entrèrent dans la Phantom. Ichigo ne conduisit pas cette fois, il s'endormit cinq minutes après que la voiture soit partie, sous le regard amusé de Rukia. Momo et Renji bavardaient tranquillement jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au manoir Kuchiki.

Là, Byakuya Kuchiki les attendait de pied ferme, le regard polaire. Rukia fut la première à sortir et déglutit immédiatement en voyant les yeux de son frère. Renji et Momo ne dirent rien mais se tenait le plus droit possible, quant à Ichigo, le pauvre, il venait juste de se réveiller.

« Putain j'ai la dalle » s'exclama-t-il.

Rukia le remis immédiatement en place par un douloureux coup de coude dans les reins. Ichigo regarda droit devant lui et identifia non sans peine celui qui le jaugeait dangereusement du regard.

« Et merde … » jura-t-il.

Rukia lui asséna un nouveau coup de coude.

« J'veux dire … Hey, Byakuya comment ça va ? Pas trop chaud dans ton kimono ? » Lança Ichigo comme à un pote de la cité.

Rukia s'écrasa une main contre le front, Momo était impressionné par le courage du jeune et Renji n'avait qu'un envi, l'étriper. Byakuya aussi d'ailleurs, son statut de parasite avait atteint son paroxysme. Kuchiki fut pris d'un tic nerveux à l'œil. Il soupira puis s'exprima enfin :

« Il y a une réception ce soir. Soyez à l'heure et présentable »

Il partit aussitôt.

« Mais t'es complétement barré ! L'appeler par son prénom ?! Autant t'asseoir sur la chaise l'électrique » hurla Rukia en lui massacrant l'épaule.

« Aïe »

Renji s'y mit aussi le traitant de toute sorte de nom très charmant. Seule Momo n'avait rien dit, elle se contenta de rigoler. Vraiment ce type était vraiment intéressant.

« Bon, du calme. Faut aller se préparer pour la réception » lança Rukia, en se canalisant un minimum.

« Ca me surprend quand même, je n'étais pas au courant moi. D'habitude il m'en fait part »

« Il sûrement dû le faire à la dernière minute »

« C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas son genre » conclut Renji, un peu inquiet.

Rukia et Renji se dirigèrent vers le manoir tandis que Momo et Kurosaki restèrent seuls un instant.

« T'es un comique toi » ricana-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras.

« Euh … Dites ? J'suis invité moi à la fête » demanda finalement Ichigo.

« Quoi ? T'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment te faire écarteler !? T'as intérêt de ne pas sortir de ta chambre compris ? » Menaça Rukia.

« De toute façon, ce genre de sauterie est chiante à mourir, tu ne manqueras rien » renchérit Renji. « Allez, on rentre »


	13. 512 Km : Cry Baby

Couscousse !

Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué mais chaque titre de chapitre correspond à une chanson qui reflète l'ambiance du moment et de l'histoire en générale. J'vous fais un p'tit récap, dans l'ordre !

La bombe Humaine – Téléphone

Gotta Go My Own Way – HSM

Firework – Katy Perry

Joe le Taxi – Vanessa Paradis

Haven't Met You yet – Michael Bubblé

Bon, ce n'est pas exactement chaque chapitre … Mais je vais essayer de continuer !

Chanson du jour et titre du chapitre : Cyr Baby – Janis Joplin

Je pense que vous en avez marre qu'il ne se passe rien entre ces eux là, au bout de 13 chapitres c'est normal … Mais je vous promets qu'au prochain chapitre, ça s'arrangera ! Ah oui, autre chose, désolé pour les fans de Byakuya, il n'est pas très très cool dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>512 Km : Cry Baby<p>

Abarai, Hinamori, Kuchiki et Kurosaki rentrèrent dans la maison, un peu surpris par l'annonce de Byakuya.

« Je pense que je vais pas rester longtemps » lâcha Hinamori qui resta près de la porte.

« Désolé Momo » fit Rukia en l'enlaçant pour lui dire au revoir.

« Passe le bonjour à Tôshirô ! » fit Renji alors que la jeune femme prit la porte.

Elle les salua de la main puis rentra chez elle.

« Bon, je vous laisse faut que j'aille me préparer ! »

« Pire qu'une fille sérieux. En même temps t'as besoin d'un bon ravalement de façade ! » rigola Ichigo en voyant le rouge paniquer.

« T'as vu non tête ?! J'peux pas me montrer comme ça j'ai l'air d'une serpillère pleine de confiture de fraise ! »

« Hé ! M'implique pas dans tes histoires ! » rétorqua Ichigo.

Le rouge ne répondit pas et s'envola dans sa chambre pour se refaire une beauté. Ichigo et Rukia restèrent seul.

« Je pense que tu dois aussi y aller » déclara le roux

« Je ne suis pas un cas aussi désespérer que lui. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose … d'important pour moi »

Ichigo haussa le sourcil, la voix de Rukia avait pris un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, un ton mélancolique, baigné de regret.

« Viens »

Elle le prit par la main. La hardiesse de la jeune femme les surpris tous les deux, mais ils ne séparèrent pas, au contraire. Rukia serra la main du roux plus fort que jamais. Elle a besoin de courage, de beaucoup de courage.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plutôt vétuste en comparaison au reste de la maison. Du vieux parquet qui grinçait et gondolait sous chaque pas au sol, une peinture défraîchit ayant perdu son éclat depuis bien longtemps couvrait les murs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et un seul piano au milieu de la pièce, rien d'autre. A part de la poussière et l'odeur particulière du passé. Le passé qui avait une grande histoire.

« Malgré tous les pianos qu'il y a dans la maison, celui-ci est mon préféré, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible comme si quelque chose dormait ici et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller. Viens installe-toi » invita-t-elle.

Ichigo un peu intimidé par la dimension intimiste de cette pièce, et du ton de Rukia, s'assit près d'elle en silence alors qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution le couvercle dévoilant les touches recouvertes d'un tissu de protection. Elle le retira et révéla toute les touches du piano, certaines étaient jaunis à cause du temps mais aussi de toute les mélodies qu'il avait joué. Rukia sourit regardant avec amour son piano. Elle posa ses longs doigts fins sur les touches, les caressa sans pour autant produire un son. Elle entretenait une relation quasi charnelle avec ce piano, elle le touchait, lui parlait aussi avec douceur et bienveillance. Puis la pression sur les notes se firent plus fortes et un son discret et doux résonna dans la pièce.

« Ce piano doit bien avoir une centaine d'années … » commença-t-elle.

Sa voix avait le ton de celle des conteurs qui racontait leurs histoires au coin du feu d'une voix calme et apaisante, tenant son auditoire à l'écoute, le plongeant totalement dans le récit.

« Il a toujours été dans cette pièce, Nii-sama le trouvait trop abîmé pour qu'il ait sa place dans le grand salon ou même dans ma chambre. »

Ichigo l'écoutait, se droguant avec ses mots. Il était complètement zen et il l'écoutait, l'écoutait chuchoter son histoire toute en s'accompagnant de quelques notes.

« Mais je l'adore bien plus que les autres pianos hors de prix qui décore la maison. Ce piano a une histoire, voudrais-tu l'entendre ? »

Le roux acquiesça sans un mot ne voulant pas la coupée.

« Eh bien, quand mon frère était un peu moins froid, que le temps marquait moins son visage et qu'il n'était pas le chef de la famille, il y avait une fille qui faisait battre son cœur … »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ichigo et accentua son jeu pour le rendre plus passionné, Ichigo ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux ne la quittait pas d'un centimètre, elle l'envoutait totalement.

« Mais cette fille ne venait pas d'une noble famille, elle vivait dans les quartiers pauvres juste à côté de la ville. Mais la jeune femme n'avait rien d'une souillon … »

Elle regarda à nouveaux Ichigo.

« Elle était d'une grâce et d'une beauté pure. D'une intelligence incroyable et sa voix était aussi douce que la chute des fleurs de cerisier au printemps. Il essaya par tous les moyens de la faire intégrer dans la famille, mais les anciens s'y opposèrent farouchement. A force de détermination, le chef des Kuchiki, son grand-père à l'époque, accepta mais a une seule condition … »

La musique s'envola dans les aiguë et redevient très douce et feutré

« Il fallait qu'elle sache jouer de ce vieux piano que personne n'a réussi à faire sonner juste tellement le temps avait dérégler ses cordes. Alors mon frère l'amena dans la grande pièce dans laquelle il avait sa place à l'époque. Elle s'installa et joua un air si beau et si pur que le grand-père de Nii-sama en a pleuré. Dès lors, elle fut acceptée par tous le clan et leur mariage fut grandiose. »

La musique devint plus sombre.

« Mais la maladie l'accabla bien trop tôt et l'emporta. Laissant mon frère détruit qui n'avait plus que ces yeux pour pleurer son amour envolé et sa dernière volonté en tête. Il fit placer le piano dans cette pièce, qui servait de garde-manger avant, il la fit vider et plaça le piano tel que le soleil de l'après-midi vienne l'éclairer tous les jours. Pendant un temps, il resta là seul, mon frère était incapable de le regardé sans voir sa défunte femme. Puis le temps fit son effet et cicatrisa les blessures. Alors de temps en temps quand les fleurs de cerisier tombaient au printemps, une douce mélodie résonnait dans la pièce. Mon frère jouait une fois par ans après sa mort, seulement une fois jusqu'à que sa dernière volonté soit faite. »

Les notes résonnaient de plus en plus doucement, les aiguë se firent plus doux et les graves plus discret.

« Cette femme, s'appelait Hisana. Elle était ma sœur, je ne l'ai jamais connue et c'est grâce à elle que je vis ici. Grâce à elle que je peux toucher ce piano d'exception et dans un sens grâce à elle que je t'ai rencontré … »

Elle termina sa mélodie, puis retira délicatement ses doigts du clavier, en caressant une dernière fois les touches. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux et elle se retourna vers Ichigo qui n'avait pas su quoi dire.

« C'est, c'est une très belle histoire, digne d'un conte de fée » souffla-t-il

« Elle est surtout très triste et malheureusement ce n'est pas une fiction. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, rejoignant le faste et la luxure des autres pièces de la maison.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais pour mon plaisir, tu le sais maintenant. Bon, il me faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas invité ? »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Désolé »

Ichigo prit la direction de sa chambre, un peu fatigué par cette journée mouvementé. Il s'affala sur son futon. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, détendant ses muscles et vidant son esprit. Malheureusement, Rukia ne le quittait jamais. On toqua furtivement à la porte, Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son invité était déjà entré.

« Salut … »

« Wow, tu t'es vraiment mis sur ton trente-et-un ! » s'étonna Ichigo.

En effet Renji était vraiment classe, il portait un costume trois pièces noir d'une grande élégance, mais pourtant il s'affala vulgairement sur le futon d'Ichigo.

« Je la sens pas, cette soirée » soupira-t-il en se grattant le nez.

« Tu m'dis ça à moi … » grinça Ichigo, qui n'était pas de la partie.

« Tu sais je connais Rukia depuis des années, je me rappelle même plus comment nous nous sommes rencontrés » commença le rouge

« Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça » souffla Ichigo.

« Depuis que tu es arrivé je découvre une nouvelle Rukia, celle qui est malheureuse ici mais qui souffre en silence. Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu représentes pour elle… »

Ichigo se redressa et s'assit à côté d'Abarai.

« … Et je crois que c'est pour ça que je peux pas te supporter »

« Sympa »

« Je t'avais dit de laisser Rukia tranquille, mais c'était inutile. J'aurais dû essayer de la comprendre au lieu de m'acharner contre toi » continua le rouge.

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal » dit Ichigo en lui frappant amicalement le bras de Renji.

« Ichi, j'aime Rukia, je pense que tu l'as compris depuis longtemps » Il acquiesça. « Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi encore une chance »

« Tu dis vraiment des conneries, y'a rien entre Rukia et moi ! Je ne suis pas l'genre de mec à voler la nana de son pote, a part si tu déconnes ! »

« Ca n'arrivera pas » sourit Renji.

« Cool, alors ce soir c'est ta soirée mon pote ! » encouragea le rouge.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'pense un petit tour dehors »

Renji se leva et quitta la chambre de Kurosaki.

Rukia était prête, ces pieds étaient instablemment logés dans des hauts talons, son corps était guindé dans une robe noire très classe et ses cheveux maitrisés par une baguette chinoise orné de gravure et de bijoux de grande valeur. Elle sortit de sa chambre grâce à l'aide de sa suivante, elle déambula maladroitement dans les couloirs qui menait à la réception.

Le grand salon était blindé de riches et de bourgeois qui dégustait des sushis de première fraicheur hors de prix. Rukia fit son entré, son frère était déjà là. L'assemblée retint son souffle tant la grâce et la beauté de la jeune femme était époustouflante. Renji était là aussi, tout penaud. Son frère la conduisit vers le milieu de la pièce et ouvrit les festivités.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous en prie, nous pouvons commencer » annonça-t-il en levant son verre de champagne.

Tous les invités trinquèrent, et l'orchestre commença à jouer les grands airs du classique. Rukia passait de bourgeois en bourgeois, répétant inlassablement les mêmes politesses. Elle parlait d'elle, de ses cours, de son rôle dans la société mais surtout de son frère. Tout le monde ici, voulait savoir comment briser la carapace, atteindre Byakuya pour essayer d'avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui. Qui de mieux que Rukia pouvait leurs données ses indices. Elle était encore reliée au second plan et personne ne se souciait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

A part peut-être Renji, qui était toujours à ses côtés à lui demander si elle avait faim ou soif. Ce soir il voulait être là pour elle, et pour l'éblouir.

La soirée avança tandis qu'Ichigo s'éloigna seul de la demeure à la faible lumière des lampadaires.

Rukia sortit rageusement de la grande demeure, son maquillage traçait de profonds sillons noirs sur ses joues. Elle défit son chignon en reniflant bruyamment sa colère et ses larmes. Elle transperçait le sol avec ses talons aiguilles qu'elle finit par envoyer valser dans un buisson proche. Elle devait respirer, absolument. Vider sa tête de l'horrible avenir qui l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement contre la barrière en bois, s'affalant sur elle.

Kuchiki l'entendait, ce bruit répété et horripilant. Ce bruit régulier, infatigable qui la conduisait sans détour, ni retour, sans arrêts possible vers le destin qu'elle avait essayé de fuir ou tout simplement d'ignorer.

Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent, son petit corps était secoué d'hoquet contre la barrière. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de déchirer sa robe, de fuir cette maison de dingue, de tout balancer dans le vide et de tout oublier. Mais elle se contenta de pleurer silencieusement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des commentaires lourds des autres.

Juste à deux pas d'elle, Ichigo était assis dans l'herbe grasse mais maitrisée, les yeux inlassablement perdus dans le firmament. Il regardait Rukia de dos, sangloter. Elle était debout à la suite de la dévastation, attendant au bord de l'inconnu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle était simplement là, après le cataclysme, criant intérieurement "sauve moi maintenant". Elle était là, invraisemblablement seule.

« Laisse-les s'en aller »

Rukia se retourna brusquement, tentant d'effacer toute trace de son désarroi, voulant paraître irréprochable devant celui qu'elle avait reconnu immédiatement. L'éclat de la lune légèrement voilée la sublimait totalement. Sa peau blafarde semblait nacré, ses cheveux noirs n'ont jamais été aussi intense et ses yeux si expressif.

Kurosaki sourit faiblement, en remuant la tête vers le sol. Il avait abandonné, elle l'avait achevé, définitivement. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, s'en était fini de lui. Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette en soupirant puis se leva et rejoignit Rukia en s'adossant contre la rambarde.

La jeune Kuchiki essayait encore de contrôler ses hoquets de tristesse et d'empêcher ses yeux de pleurer en respirant profondément.

Kurosaki lui jeta un coup d'œil, Rukia était toujours aussi bouleversée. Alors il coinça sa cigarette entre ses dents et avança prudemment vers la jeune femme et entoura ses bras rassurant doucement autour de ses épaules. Il la sentit d'abord surprise et tendue mais au fur et à mesure, Rukia relâcha la pression et fondit en larme dans les bras de roux. Elle fondit contre son torse, les bras autours de sa nuque, le nez enfouit dans son cou.

« Laisse-les s'en aller … »

Rukia respira profondément les effluves du beau roux, s'apaisant doucement. Ichigo effectuait de long mouvement dans son dos en la faisant valser doucement au creux de ses bras.

« T'en va pas, je t'en supplie. Ne pars pas ! »

La voix de Rukia ne ressemblait qu'à une dernière prière pleine de désespoir. Ichigo reprit quelques temps sa cigarette pour en tirer les bienfaits et soupira.

« Je dois partir, tu le sais et tu le savais depuis le début »

Il sentit l'humidité de son cou augmenté dangereusement. Rukia serra un peu plus son t-shirt entre ses mains tremblantes et se reprocha encore de lui. Kuchiki sentait qu'il lui échappait, elle était contre lui mais il était si loin déjà.

« Pourquoi ? Ou bien pour qui ? Pour quelle folie, tu dois partir ? »

Sa voix était à peine audible, rien qu'un murmure étouffé. De toute façon Rukia n'était pas assez forte pour affronter la réalité. Pas maintenant, pas cette fois-ci. Le roux jeta son mégot éteint.

« Il … Il m'a demandé de … d'avoir un enfant pour assurer la prospérité du titre des Kuchiki… un garçon… Je ne serais qu'une vache qu'on engrosse, une machine à procréer ! »

Ichigo posa sa tête sur ses cheveux soyeux pour calmer ses spasmes et ses pleurs. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Kurosaki bouillonnait, cet homme était vraiment sans cœur. Il ne pensait qu'à l'entreprise.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, en douceur en gardant toujours un contact avec elle. Ses yeux semblaient plongés dans des limbes de tristesse et de frustration. Il hurlait de la sauver. Mais comment un homme aussi minable que lui, qui n'est pas capable de parler avec ses amis, de faire honneur à sa famille et qui plus est, est un criminel de la pire espèce pourrait sauver une fille riche qui a tout ce qu'elle désire, une belle maison, un avenir glorieux. Elle avait tout, peut-être sauf la chose la plus importante, l'attention.

« Je vais parler à ton frère »

Il retira son gilet gris et le posa sur les épaules chancelantes de Rukia pour qu'elle ne meure pas de froid. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, ouvrant violemment la porte.

Elle voulait le retenir, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, qu'il ne pourrait jamais remettre les pieds ici. Mais tout ce qu'elle a voulu dire, faire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Alors elle le regarda pour la dernière fois marcher pour aller tenter de la sauver. Elle se blottit dans son gilet, gardant son image claquant la porte comme l'ultime. Elle en était sûre, Byakuya l'achèverai de la pire des manières.

Kurosaki était comme une furie dans la maison qui résonnait des rires gras et hypocrites de la haute bourgeoisie d'Osaka. Il se dirigea grâce à l'horrible musique qui distrayait le gratin pourri de la ville. Il déboula dans une salle immense qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il se trouvait dans la salle où Byakuya l'avait ridiculisé une première fois, le prenant pour un de ses misérables laquets.

Personne ne faisait attention à ce rouquin mal habillé qui avait fait irruption dans la fête, sauf peut-être Renji. Il se dirigea activement vers le roux qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, Renji n'était pas idiot et en voyant son visage il avait compris que Rukia lui avait parlé. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête sinon, ce serait la catastrophe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » grogna le rouge en oubliant ses bonnes manières.

« Où est Byakuya ? »

« J'sais pas. On t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! »

« Bah j'suis là non ? Bon tu m'dit où est Byakuya ? »

« Sors d'ici » rétorqua Renji en le poussant gentiment.

Kurosaki marqua un temps de pause.

« Laisse-moi passer » aboya le roux, qui avait perdu patience.

« Non, t'as rien à faire ici ! «

« J'suis venu pour Rukia alors bouge ! »

« T'es qu'un idiot. Ton intervention désespérée ne va rien changer. Elle savait que ça arriverait »

« Et alors, t'es contente pour elle ou quoi ? Tu vas féliciter de porter un enfant qu'elle détestera toute sa vie ? T'es le futur père c'est ça ? » Siffla Ichigo en déversant toute sa haine

« Oui »

Kurosaki lui enfonça son poing directement dans sa mâchoire avec une telle violence que Renji s'étala sur le sol emportant avec lui un serveur. L'assemblée arrêta ses frivolités en entendant le tintement désagréable du cristal qui se brise. Le roux souleva Renji apeuré par le col dans son impeccable costard

« Et t'es fière de ça ! T'es fière de rendre la personne que t'aime malheureuse toute sa vie !? J'avais de l'estime pour toi avant. Je t'enviais même un peu. Grâce à toi, je pensais que les riches n'étaient pas que des pourris mais quand je te vois maintenant, tu me dégoûte. J'aurais honte à ta place, j'aurais préféré crever en enfer que faire un truc aussi horrible. Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu l'aimes ? T'es qu'un égoïste, une horrible vermine, un corrompu ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne croiseras plus jamais mon chemin ! Sale enfoiré ! » Cria-t-il en le repoussant violemment au sol

L'assemblée chuchotait entre eux quand Byakuya fendit la foule, le regard plus dur que jamais pour se poster devant un Ichigo enragé. Le regard d'acier de son bourreau ne l'effrayait pas, il était enfin près à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Byakuya se tenait fière devant lui, de toute sa splendeur. Il n'acceptera jamais qu'un petit merdeux vienne gâcher sa réception.

« Et vous au lieu d'essayer de me faire peur avec vos yeux ! Z'avez pas honte de faire ça à votre sœur ? » Cracha-t-il en avançant vers lui.

« Comment oses-tu me donner des leçons, sale clochard ! » pesta le riche

La voix de Byakuya effraya Ichigo. Elle était grave et puissante, inébranlable et peu enclin à la discussion.

« Je m'en fou complétement de ne pas être riche ! Je préfère dormir dans ma merde que de vous ressembler ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de notre vie. Tu es en colère parce que Rukia t'as dit qu'elle allait devoir porter la descendance de la Kuchiki Electronic Corporation. »

« Faut arrêtez là ! On est plus au Moyen-Age ! Les samouraïs et le bushido c'est fini tout ça ! Surtout les filles qu'on engrosse seulement pour le fric ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin colérique. Tu dis-nous détester, alors pourquoi cette histoire te touche autant. Tu aurais dû partir depuis longtemps » s'énerva le Kuchiki

« Je suis en colère parce que moi, même si j'suis pas plein aux as, j'ai des valeurs, des convictions et je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'vais m'casser mais pas avant de régler cette histoire »

« Tu te prends pour le justicier ? Je n'ai rien imposé à Rukia, c'est elle qui a choisi. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à elle » répondit Byakuya en retrouvant son calme.

« J'vais pas croire vos conneries ! Jamais une fille n'accepterait de faire un enfant sans amour. C'est votre idée, et dans votre intérêt ! Seulement vous vous dîtes que vous lui avez laissé le choix pour voir bonne conscience et pour dormir sur vos deux oreilles le soir. Je savais que vous étiez un homme froid mais pas que vous étiez le pire des enfoirés ! »

Une veine sur le front de Byakuya se rompit, il dégaina majestueusement le katana qu'il avait toujours sur son ceinturon et fondit sur Kurosaki à toute vitesse. Le roux se retrouva, une lame qui lui piqua la peau sous la gorge, et des yeux meurtriers qui le transperçaient de toute part.

« Stop ! »

Renji réagit enfin pour mettre fin à l'affrontement voyant que cela se terminerait en un bain de sang. Il écarta sans ménagement Ichigo de la lame de son patron. Byakuya rangea son arme, en pestant.

« Si … Si Rukia ne veut pas de moi, alors j'abandonne » lança Renji.

« Ne joue pas à ça Abarai ! Tu seras avec Rukia un point c'est tout ! » Fulmina Byakuya.

« En réalité votre problème c'est que vous voulez tout contrôler. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler l'amour, ni les sentiments ! »

Kuchiki Byakuya se retourna et asséna à Kurosaki une droite d'une violence inouïe.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu ne mesure pas l'impact de tes paroles. Si je te revois à moins de cinq kilomètre à la ronde, je t'étripe »

Il lâcha le col du roux, le laissant s'écraser sur le sol. L'arcade ensanglantée et la promesse d'un cocard douloureux pour plusieurs semaines.

Les invités ne savaient pas comment réagir, alors ils restèrent planter-là alors qu'Ichigo poussait rageusement Renji qui essayait de l'aidé. Abarai lui agrippa le bras, ils devaient discuter, mais Kurosaki s'extirpa hargneusement de l'étreinte du rouge. Il marcha en pestant jusqu'à la porte du jardin.

Dehors Rukia n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé pas les bruits et les cris qu'elle avait entendu. Son petit corps tremblait toujours et elle fixait inlassablement la porte, priant pour qu'il revienne. Quand Ichigo fracassa la porte contre le mur pour sortir, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, retrouvant l'étreinte confortable du roux.

« T'es complètement débile ! Pourquoi t'y es allé ! »

« Parce que je peux pas supporter ton frère et son attitude avec toi ! »

« Tu le juges mal, il a fait beaucoup pour moi. Il n'est pas aussi dur qu'il en a l'air » dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais il t'a quand même forcé à sortir avec Renji pour la descendance, je trouve ça abjecte » grinça le roux en épongeant son front couvert de sang.

Rukia aperçut la blessure de Kurosaki et épongea son sang grâce à un des gants en soie qu'elle portait. Ichigo grogna doucement quand le tissu toucha son front endoloris puis lui sourit bêtement en voyant la jeune femme rougissait lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son front.

« T'es qu'un idiot » souffla-t-elle.

« Et toi qu'une emmerdeuse qui ne sait pas se défendre toute seule ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a le front en sang. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête demain » rigola-t-elle.

« Sérieusement, fait attention princesse »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Jusqu'à que tu ne me traites plus d'idiot »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Bon … Ça te dit d'aller dans une vraie fête ? » proposa Ichigo.

« Hum, j'ai pas trop la tête à m'amuser »

« Justement, c'est le moment où jamais d'oublier juste un peu tes problèmes ! Y'aura une ambiance de folie ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Comment tu sais qui a une soirée à Osaka ? T'es là que depuis quatre jours et tu supportes toujours pas les takoyakis »

« Parce que avant j'me suis balader et y avait une annonce qui recherchait un guitariste pour un concert dans un café-bar. J'me suis pointé et il m'ont pris »

« Géniale ! Tu vas pouvoir enfin payer l'essence pour ta voiture ! »

« Ouaip ! J'commence à prendre racine ici, et de toute façon ton frère ne peut plus me voir. Il est temps que je parte »

« Tu sais, il n'est … »

« Oui je sais, allez va te changer ! » dit-il en fixant la robe noire de la belle.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? » Minauda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Si, t'es incroyable. Mais ce serait dommage de tâcher cette robe de bière à bas prix ! »

« De la bière ? »

« Allez va te changer on doit y être dans une heure et demie ! »

« Ben, on a tout le temps »

« Y'a pas de voiture, j'te rappelle ! Et ne mets pas des chaussures qui font mal rien qu'en les regardant ! »

Rukia rigola et entra dans le manoir, se sentant plus légère que jamais. Mais Renji l'attendait derrière la porte. Elle se contenta de lui passer devant en l'ignorant.

« Rukia … »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à monter mes escaliers

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il se passe … Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça et tu le sais ! Mais ton frère … »

« T'as lâcheté me surprend vraiment. Je te pensais plus fort que ça »

« Je ne peux rien contre ton frère »

« Tu vois, c'est ça la grande différence entre toi et Ichigo. Lui est homme, un vrai. Il n'a pas peur d'affronter les choses en mettant sa vie en jeu »

« N'exagère pas ! Ton frère n'a jamais eu l'intention de le tuer »

« C'est la même chose. Il a osé le défier parce qu'il n'acceptait pas son comportement. Il ne se contente pas de dire alléluia à chacun de ses mots. »

Renji baissa les yeux, conscient qu'elle avait terriblement raison. Il n'était qu'un pitoyable laquet, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres serviteurs ou clients qui ferais n'importe quoi pour le terrible Byakuya. Il ne valait pas mieux que tous ces gens que Rukia détestait plus que tout. Rukia continua dans les escaliers.

Elle se changea rapidement et enfila un short de jeans avec un débardeur blanc. Ses pieds se logèrent dans des vielles godillots en cuir beige, complètement usées. Elle prit un microscopique sac, histoire d'y fourrer le minimum vitale pour une fille.

Elle redescendit l'escalier en toute hâte. Renji était toujours là comme une statue. Il vit sa tenue.

« Tu vas le rejoindre pas vrai ? » chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'approcha de son plus vieil ami et lui embrassa gentiment la joue. Le rouge la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami et je ne le supporterais pas si tu me parlais plus. Je sais que tu vaux tellement plus que ça » murmura-t-elle toujours contre lui.

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Plus que depuis de nombreuses années »

Abarai la lâcha et la regarda ouvrir la porte du jardin avec un grand sourire. Il soupira, rendant les armes. La guerre était fini, il avait perdu mais ressentait un étrange soulagement quand il vit Rukia aux côté du grand roux. Il sourit puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

« Ça va comme ça ? Je ne ferais pas trop 'tâche' comme tu dis ? »

« Non, c'est vraiment parfait, on s'arrache ? »

Ils marchaient au bord d'une route déserte faite de gravier. Ils avaient quitté la grande route pour observer le soleil s'incliner sur la forêt luxuriante, peignant sur elle un camaïeu de doré. Rukia marchait à côté de lui cette fois-ci, toujours sa cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas, qu'il n'y a pas ici ? »

Ichigo fut surpris de sa question, il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

« Tout est neuf et sauvage, beau comme tu ne l'imagines pas »

« Comment tu sais tout ça, tu n'es y jamais allé, si ? »

« On ne pas laisser le choix Rukia, je dois y aller »

« Mais où exactement »

« Dieu seul le sait »

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bar chaleureux, où une cohue impressionnante était entassée. Ils jouèrent des coudes pour rentrer dans le troquet. Rukia ne connaissait pas ce genre d'endroit et restait près d'Ichigo qui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les gens rigolaient forts, parlaient de façon incompréhensible, une drôle d'odeur piquait le nez de la belle noble.

« Ichigo, je n'aime pas cet endroit »

« T'inquiète ça va bien se passer. Patron ! »

Ichigo tapa son poing sur la table pour attirer l'attention du tenancier. Il s'approcha, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il avait le visage dur et les cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi gamin ? » demanda-t-il en dévisageant Rukia.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, j'suis venu pour faire de la gratte avec le groupe de ce soir » expliqua-t-il en montrant sa guitare.

« Ouais. J'vais voir. Bougez pas. »

Il se dirigea vers le bout du bar et ouvrit une porte dérobée, puis cria comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

« Hé les mecs ! Y'a un mec, Kuro-machin-chose qui est là pour vous ! »

Il revient vers nos amis.

« Ils arrivent. J'vous sers un truc en attendant ? C'est le patron qu'offre »

« Un saké bien fort. Pour la demoiselle, un kir royal »

« Ça marche. Hé mon pote, tu devrais faire gaffe à ta nénette, les filles de ce calibre c'est pas trop l'ambiance de la maison. Risquent d'être un peu excités. » Termina-t-il en montrant la salle pleine d'ivrogne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Rukia en en profitant pour se rapprocher du roux.

« Rien, rien. On va s'asseoir, il va nous apporter nos verres à table »

« Au fait, qu'est que tu m'as commandé ? »

« Du vin blanc avec de la crème de cassis, c'est sucré, un truc de fille quoi. »

« Où sont les gens avec lesquelles tu vas jouer ? » demanda-t-elle, très impressionner pas ce nouvel environnement.

« J'sais pas, en train de boire un coup dans un coin sûrement » éluda-t-il en remerciant le patron qui venait de poser leurs verres.

« Cela ne t'inquiète pas ? Je croyais que nous avions rendez-vous à 22h ! » S'étonna Rukia

« Et ? »

« Il est 23 h ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ecoute princesse, on est dans un bar là. Alors essais de te détendre, ils vont arriver t'inquiète pas »

Rukia s'enfonça dans la banquette rouge en faisant la moue. Son regard balaya la salle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, elle se sentait agresser à chaque seconde. Tous les vieux alcooliques la regardaient avec des yeux de pervers en manque de chair ferme et les verres offerts par des inconnus commençaient à s'entasser sur la table. Même Ichigo semblait perdre patience devant les clients qui reluquaient Rukia. Soudain trois hommes et une femme qui devaient avoir le même âge qu'Ichigo ou peut–être plus s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils s'installèrent sans plus de cérémonie autour de Rukia qui appelait Ichigo à l'aide du regard.

« C'toi Kurosaki ? »

Il avait une coupe au carré bizarroïde ainsi qu'un blond tout sauf naturel. A côté de lui et de Rukia, un autre homme à la peau mat avec une afro tailladé dans tous les sens portait des lunettes de soleil malgré l'absence de soleil. Le troisième était beaucoup plus raffiné que les autres et affichait un calme olympien ainsi qu'un costume baroque très stylisé. Et enfin la jeune femme était ridiculement petite, semblait toujours énervé et prête à déversé une salve de juron. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là et elle le montrait.

« Tu t'magnes, le permanenté ? » aboya-t-elle contre son ami au carré qui lui tirait la langue.

« Je te présente Hyori, Shinji, Love et je suis Rose. Ravie de te rencontrer, Ichigo c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouaip ! »

« Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu trouver un guitariste acoustique aussi rapidement. Je vois que tu as ta guitare. Nous allons faire la balance, tu viens ? » Continua-t-il.

Les nouveaux arrivants se levèrent avec autant que grâce qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros en bousculant sans ménagement Rukia qui était complétement paniqué en voyant Ichigo partir.

« Hé ne me laisses pas ! » cria-t-elle.

« J'vais juste sur la scène là »

« Mais je ne veux pas rester seule ici ! » s'effraya-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux » lança le mec qui s'appelait Shinji.

« Shinji, au pieds ! »

Ichigo enfila sa guitare autour de ses épaules, et monta sur la scène avec le reste du groupe en affichant une nonchalance un charisme incroyable. Rukia soupira, le rouge aux joues. Il se plaça sur scène selon les ordres agressif de Hyori, chacun fit teinté ses instruments en discutant quelques minutes avec les ingénieurs du son, ajustant le rendu de leur instrument.


	14. 512 Km : Bohemian Like You

Salut tout le monde !

Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien posté n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en excuse. Mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A présent je voulais faire un remerciement tout spécial pour **Kaoru-chan : **Merci de ta fidélité et de tout tes compliments. Ça me touche vraiment.

Et un merci générale à tous mes lecteurs.

Crédits musiques :

Bohemian Like You - Dandy Warhols

Run - Snow Patrol

Bleach appartient à Kubo.

**512 Km : Bohemian Like You**

La pénombre. Une foule impatiente qui déconcerta Rukia, agglutinée devant la petite scène du bar, elle s'approcha prudemment entre brouhaha et fumée de cigarettes. Elle put entre-apercevoir les derniers préparatifs sur la scène : un ingénieur qui trafiquait le micro, un gros barbu qui bidouillait des guitares. Après quelques minutes la scène fut désertée. La tension dans le public monta. Toujours la pénombre. Deux cordes de basses. Silence. Un riff de guitare, un coup de grosse caisse parcourut la foule qui se souleva comme un seul homme. Une lumière vive éblouit Rukia qui était maintenant balloté de tous les côtés par les gens en transe. Elle vit Ichigo, Shinji le chanteur et Rose le bassiste échanger un regard complice tandis que Hyori derrière sa batterie accéléra le rythme. Le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta peu de temps après et les cris et les applaudissements de la foule atomisèrent pour de bon les oreilles de Rukia.

Les membres du groupe remercièrent leur public et commencèrent la première chanson. Ichigo entra alors en jeu, assis sur un tabouret de bois juste à côté de Shinji, il fit tinter les cordes de sa guitare et Rukia sentit une chaleur dérangeante au creux de ses reins. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls au centre de la scène. Shinji fit un signe de tête et Ichigo commença à jouer la chanson.

« _You got a great car _∿ »

Rukia fut surprise par la voix de Shinji et quand le roux l'accompagnait, c'était tout simplement magique. Le public, chauffé à blanc, bougeait dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique. Dès que cette musique plutôt douce se termina, Love électrisa la salle avec sa guitare et l'assemblée sauta de façon anarchique. Hyori entra en scène et les gens bougèrent la tête en symbiose avec sa batterie.

« Comment ça va ce soir ! » hurla Shinji dans le micro.

Rukia perdit une seconde fois ses tympans.

« Ce soir, Ichigo que vous avez écoutez à l'instant nous accompagnera à la guitare ! C'est parti ! »

Il sauta en l'air et bougea en rythme avec la guitare de Love et chanta la chanson suivante.

Pendant le reste du concert, Rukia resta subjuguée par la prestation d'Ichigo. Tantôt en tant que choriste ou à la guitare, il était d'un charisme incroyable et les filles devinrent rapidement folle de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rukia. Après une bonne heure d'une énergie incroyable, Shinji et le reste du groupe firent leur adieu au public et la scène se plongea à nouveau dans la pénombre, laissant place aux techniciens qui œuvraient dans l'ombre.

Les membres du groupe se retrouvèrent dans les loges autour d'une bière pour se féliciter de leur carton de ce soir.

« Ichigo, t'as été génial ! Le public t'a adoré ! » Le congratula Love

« Merci mec. Faut que je retourne en salle » s'excusa le roux

« T'inquiète personne va te la voler ta nana, reste cinq minutes de plus ! » lâcha Shinji qui n'avait pas bu que de l'eau durant le concert.

Il était déjà sorti. A peine dans la salle, des fans lui sautèrent dessus pour des autographes. Une n'a même pas hésité à soulever son T-shirt pour qu'il lui signe les seins. Le roux les repoussa gentiment et chercha Rukia des yeux. Il l'aperçu accouder au bar.

« Hey, t'as réussi à commander seule ? »

« Oui, j'apprends vite n'est-ce pas ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en montrant fièrement son verre de bière.

Puis soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ichigo qui, surprit, l'enlaça rapidement malgré tout. La brune le serra intensément comme si le temps les avait séparés depuis trop longtemps. Puis elle s'écarta sensuellement en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » fit Ichigo un peu perturbé.

« Je crois que je suis pompette ! » pouffa Rukia. « Mais tu as été incroyable sur scène, j'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est normal, c'était ton premier concert. Bon je suis assoiffé moi ! Patron ? Un Picon ! » Hurla-t-il

Le patron arriva rapidement avec le verre du roux.

« T'as vraiment mis le feu ce soir ! » dit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main d'Ichigo. « J'vous paie l'ardoise pour ce soir ! »

« Merci ! »

Ils s'assirent sur une banquette un peu à l'écart. Ichigo but son verre à grande gorgé, tandis que Rukia était hilare affalé sur la banquette.

« T'as but combien de verres au juste ? » demanda Ichigo au vue de l'état de son amie.

« Je sais plus, des types m'en ont offerts et des filles aussi … » éluda-t-elle.

Ichigo soupira. Le temps défila à grande vitesse, alors qu'Ichigo et Rukia restaient dans leur coin à refaire le monde, le bar se vidait peu à peu. Les membres du groupe vinrent le saluer et très vite ils furent seuls dans le rade.

« Les jeunes ! Je vais bientôt fermé »

Le patron les sortit de leur bulle et Rukia s'étonna de l'heure. Ichigo se leva et fit signe à Rukia de le suivre.

« Je peux utiliser la scène une dernière fois ? »

« Fais comme chez toi ! »

Rukia pris une chaise et s'assit tandis qu'Ichigo monta sur scène, sa guitare à la main. Il s'installa sur son tabouret de bois et ajusta son micro.

« Bienvenue au concert ultra privée de Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

Rukia applaudit rigoureusement.

« Au programme ce soir, une seule et unique chanson sinon on se fera virer du bar ! C'est parti »

Ichigo se concentra sur sa guitare et son jeu d'asperges à la main droite alors que Rukia se laissa emporter par la douce mélodie qui emplit le bar.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<strong>_

Rukia fut prise de frissons et la voix grave et intense d'Ichigo résonnait à présent dans tout son corps. Malgré qu'il soit seul sur scène, il avait une présence phénoménale. Le roux lui sourit malicieusement et l'étrange chaleur qui avait envahi le bas ventre de la brune revint subitement.

_**And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<strong>_

Ichigo la transperçait de ses yeux havane. Rukia était subjugué, elle fixait ses mains robustes gratter les cordes, ses lèvres humides bouger, ses cheveux dorés, tout son corps vibrer au rythme de la musique.

_**Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>_

_**Louder louder**_  
><em><strong>And we'll run for our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly speak I understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>_

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_  
><em><strong>Makes it so hard not to cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as we say our long goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I nearly do<strong>_

La chanson se termina en douceur et Rukia applaudit vivement. Ichigo fit une révérence et descendit de la scène.

« T'es vraiment incroyable sur scène ! » s'enthousiasma Rukia

« Allez les jeunes, cette fois-ci je ferme ! » annonça Kensei après avoir félicité lui aussi Ichigo

Ichigo et Rukia récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du bar en remerciant une dernière fois le tenancier. Dehors, l'air était bien frais et la pluie tombait en fine gouttelettes. La jeune femme se mit à grelotter, alors Kurosaki lui posait gentiment son gilet gris sur les épaules. Elle le remercia du regard et ils amorcèrent leur retour vers le manoir.

« Il pleut vraiment beaucoup à présent ! » s'exclama Rukia après quelques minutes de marche.

En effet, les deux amis étaient complétement détrempés. Heureusement pour un arrêt de bus se profila à l'horizon, ils pourront s'y abriter. Une fois protégé du crachin, Ichigo s'affala sur le banc en tanguant légèrement alors de Rukia se posa gracieusement à ses côtés. Il alluma une cigarette.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer alors que tu as bu, c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! » sermonna-t-elle.

« Et toi tu devrais pas te trimbaler en minishort alors qu'il pleut » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton mou

« Ton argument est minable » dit-elle en croisant les jambes.

« Autant que le tiens » marmonna-t-il

Rukia tourna la tête avec dédain pendant qu'Ichigo était dans son monde, perdu entre tabac et alcool. La pluie ne s'arrêta pas de la nuit, et Rukia commença vraiment à être fatiguée. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'un Ichigo plus mou que jamais, essayant de lutter contre sa gueule de bois.

« Je devrais peut-être appeler une voiture … » chuchota Rukia, les yeux fermés.

« … Ton frère va me tuer » soupira le roux dans un effort surhumain.

« Il te tuera de toute façon »

« … »

« Renji alors ? » proposa Rukia.

« Non, on va y aller. Cette humidité c'est mauvais pour ma guitare » dit-il en se levant maladroitement.

Rukia reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour, en tanguant. Ichigo dut la rattraper avant qu'elle le s'écrase contre le sol.

« T'es bourrée ? Tu devrais pas boire autant »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en regardant les énormes cernes sous les yeux d'Ichigo.

« Ouais mais moi j'ai l'habitude » lâcha le roux

« Comme tu parles, on dirait que t'as tout vécu sur cette Terre »

« Comparé à toi j'ai deux cents ans d'expérience »

« N'importe quoi ! T'es hyper bizarre quand tu es bourré »

Il lui fit un sourire maladroit et les deux compères sortirent de l'arrêt de bus. Ils mirent une bonne heure pour enfin apercevoir le manoir, les cheveux de Rukia était dégoulinants et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau tandis que les converses d'Ichigo couinaient à chacun de ses pas.

« Bon, faut essayez de faire le moins de bruit possible » dit-elle en mettant son doigt devant la bouche.

« O-K » mima le roux

Ils entrèrent par la porte du jardin. La grande demeure semblait complétement endormie. Rukia quitta ses chaussures dégueulasses pour de confortables charentaises, Ichigo lui luttait pour démêler les lacets de ses baskets mouillées. Finalement il les retira sans toucher aux lacets. Le roux suivi Rukia à pas de loup jusqu'à que sa vision et son appréciation des distances, rendues brumeuses par l'alcool, le conduisit droit sur un vase qui se brisa sur le parquet.

« Putain, j'y vraiment bourré moi ! » s'étonna-t-il en essayant de retrouver l'équilibre.

« Idiot ! Tu vas nous faire prendre ! » Cria Rukia sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

Soudain une lumière éclaira le salon et la voix rauque d'un garde du corps se fit entendre.

« Qui va là ! »

Aussi rapide de l'éclair Rukia prit le bras du rouquin et le guida vers une grande penderie. Ils s'y cachèrent à l'intérieur.

« Y'a même des gardes du corps la nuit ? Ton frère est vraiment est flippant ! » Marmonna Ichigo

« Parfois il me fait penser à Dracula » remarqua Rukia

« Tu vois qu'il est étrange ! »

Rukia rigola de son beau rire mélodieux.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! » lança le garde du corps.

La brune se rapprocha d'Ichigo pour disparaître un peu plus. A présent, elle était collée à lui.

« Rukia … »

Ichigo la serra contre lui et fut pris d'un geste incontrôlable. Doucement, il souleva le menton de la belle noble et embrassa timidement sa bouche du bout des lèvres.

Rukia ne saurait dire si c'est l'alcool ou alors les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là, mais elle passa sa main dans les cheveux humides du roux et approfondis le baiser de son ami. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Malgré la maladresse du roux dû à son état, Rukia sentit une explosion de sensation qui lui électrisa les tripes.

Ichigo s'écarta gentiment en titubant. Rukia n'osa pas la regarder, les joues pivoines.

_« Faut vraiment que j'arrête les bières » pensa l'esprit malade du roux._

« Je crois qu'il est parti » finit-il par dire.

Rukia poussa la porte de la penderie et scruta les horizons. La voie était libre. Les deux fugitifs quittèrent précipitamment leur cachette pour rejoindre leur chambre respective le plus vite possible. Ichigo arriva devant la sienne et celle de Rukia se situait non loin de là.

« Ichigo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« … Non, rien. »

Le roux la regarda bizarrement puis haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa chambre. Rukia renifla puis fit de même.

Les rayons aveuglants du soleil transpercèrent les paupières de Rukia qui grogna en gesticulant dans son lit. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir mais c'était trop tard. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la luminosité ambiante la rendit aveugle quelques instants. La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et effleura furtivement ses lèvres. Kuchiki tourna la tête vers son radio-réveille et fut atteinte d'une attaque cardiaque.

**14 H**

Elle sortit en toute hâte de son lit, enfila des vêtements qui trainaient par terre, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dévala les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre. Son frère l'attendait là, impassible.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ? » demanda-t-il, froid « Nos convives n'ont eu de cesse de te réclamer »

« Eh bien … »

« Vu l'état de ta toilette et l'heure, tu as du bien t'amuser » piqua-t-il

« Je … »

« Ne te cherches pas d'excuse, je sais que tu étais avec lui. Le gardien de nuit vous as vu rentrer »

« Merde ! » chuchota Rukia

« RUKIA ! Cette attitude n'est pas digne de ton rang ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce genre de manigance ! Tu m'as bien compris ? » Cria-t-il.

« … Oui »

« Bien tu peux disposer, et dit à Kurosaki qu'il quitte ma maison aujourd'hui ou c'est moi qui le fais déguerpir » continua-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

« Bien »

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et son frère soupira. Rukia enfila rapidement ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte du jardin, là Kurosaki était assis sur la barrière observant la colline. La noble s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accouda à la barrière. Ichigo tourna la tête et Rukia fut prise d'un fou rire.

« C'est quoi cette tête ! » s'écria-t-elle

« Oh ça va … Renji m'a déjà bien chambrer avant » bougonna la roux.

En effet la tête des lendemains de fêtes d'Ichigo Kurosaki était impayable. Des cheveux sens dessus-dessous, des yeux minuscule et un teint d'un étrange couleur qui témoignait du malaise du jeune homme.

Elle reprit sérieux en repensant à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec son frère.

« J'ai parlé à mon frère, il faut que tu t'en ailles aujourd'hui » déplora-t-elle.

« J'avais bien compris »

C'est alors que Rukia aperçut le sac aux pieds d'Ichigo ainsi que sa guitare. Il fixait le paysage comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, il la fixait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, il partait vraiment.

Kuchiki fut happée dans un torrent de sentiments contradictoire mais une chose était sure : elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il parte.

« J'irai à la station-service tout à l'heure pour remplir un bidon d'essence » dit-il le regard toujours perdu dans le paysage.

_« Non … »_ pensa Rukia, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était tétanisée. Kuchiki le fixait à s'en cramer les yeux, imprimant chacun de ses formes dans son esprit : ses cheveux flamboyant, ses yeux havane, ses lèvres …

Il se leva et agrippa son sac, Rukia fut prise de vertige, la douleur tordait son cœur. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle, sans un regard, sans un au revoir et quitta le jardin. Rukia le suivit désespérée.

« Ne … Ne t'en vas pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Kurosaki se stoppa et se retourna. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande tristesse.

« Tu la savais depuis le début que je partirais. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles »

Rukia avait compris, il s'était préparé au grand voyage. Il ne reviendrait pas.

« Ne m'abandonne pas » marmonna-t-elle.

Ichigo le regarda avec tendresse, il posa son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, sa guitare à l'avant et quitta la cour du grand manoir. Un fourgon noir passa et il avait disparu.

Elle s'effondra au sol ne retenant plus ses larmes. Renji apparut derrière puis l'enlaça en essayant de la calmer.

Fin d'après-midi, le ciel s'était couvert d'épais nuages d'orages. Ichigo revint de la station-service et fit le plein de son bolide. Renji était dans la cour et salua une dernière fois celui qui au finale fut un ami précieux. Rukia, observait la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Fait attention à toi mec » lança Renji

« Merci »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Rukia, il n'était resté que quelques jours mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Toutes les émotions, les joies, les pleurs, les rires, les colères, les silences. Il l'avait ressuscité, ouvert la porte de sa cage et déployé ses ailes.

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture et fit ronronner le moteur. Rukia regarda l'intérieur de sa chambre et fut prise d'une étrange frénésie, elle fourra aussi vite que possible quelques affaires dans un sac, dévala l'escalier et enfila ses chaussures.

« Rukia … »

Byakuya.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? Le rejoindre ? Je te le défends, j'ai fait tellement pour toi. »

« Et je vous en remercie Nii-sama, merci pour tout. Mais à présent je dois vivre ma propre vie et non celle que vous avez choisi pour moi. » Répondit Rukia d'un ton assuré.

« Rukia, si tu franchies cette porte … »

Rukia prit une profonde inspiration.

« Désolé »

Elle se saisit de son sac et ouvrit la porte qui donne sur la grande cour. Le soleil perça entre les nuages et l'encouragea. Elle déploya ses ailes, les entendit majestueusement et s'envola.


	15. 600 Km : The Passenger

Naiichiru : Merci pour tant d'enthousiasme ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésite pas à lire mes autres histoires si celle-là t'as plu. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

L'histoire arrive à un peu plus que la moitié ! Et là vous vous dites : Quoi ! Mais quel arnaque, il ne s'est rien passé ! Et moi je vous dis patience jeunes lecteurs fougueux, les choses vont s'accélérer dès le prochain chapitre !

Update : Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente ! Je n'avais pas remarqué pour les chapitres identiques et j'étais pas mal occupé ! Sorry !

Iggy Pop – The Passenger

**600 Km: The Passenger**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'azur. La route l'appelait et il venait à elle, à toute vitesse. Mais il n'était plus seul à prendre la route. C'est à deux qu'ils vont vibrer au rythme du bitume et des paysages à couper le souffle. C'est à deux qu'ils vont remplir leur tête de souvenirs incroyables.

Ichigo la regardait, assise sur le siège passager, elle n'assumait pas encore son choix, les yeux cachés derrière de grandes lunettes noires et les genoux repliés contre son torse. Ichigo sourit narquoisement.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire cette tronche, oui ! » râla-t-il un peu.

Rukia grogna pour lui répondre.

« J'peux te ramener, si c'est ce que tu veux … » continua-t-il

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle en redressant la tête.

« Alors fais un effort ! J'en ai marre d'avoir un cadavre à côté de moi »

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas facile de partir comme ça » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oh oui, ça je le sais ! Mais tu as fait ton choix alors assume-le au lieu de te morfondre »

« Byakuya doit être fou de rage » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Il a pas essayé de te retenir quand t'es montée dans la voiture. Il a compris que t'étais pas heureuse ici. Alors il t'as laissé partir, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissance »

« Ou alors il prépare une vengeance tellement horrible qu'au moment où je franchirais le portail, il me tuera ! »

« Arrête de penser si loin. Regarde il fait beau et chaud, tu as de l'air dans tes poumon et de l'eau dans une bouteille. Profite ! »

« J'aimerais vraiment être comme toi, Ichigo. Me contenter de si peu » soupira-t-elle

« T'inquiète ça va venir. Maintenant, souris ! »

Il lui offrit un large sourire, elle lui répondit timidement Il accéléra et la voiture décolla s'éloignant à vive allure d'Osaka et ses buildings, son château et l'ancienne vie de Rukia. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir une dernière fois la ville qui l'avait élevée. Rukia avait besoin de nouvelles expériences. Il les lui offrait de la plus belle de façon.

La voiture avala les kilomètres jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour se dégourdir les jambes, se vider la vessie. Maintenant Osaka était loin derrière eux. Rukia n'était jamais allé aussi loin de chez elle, seule. Et quand le soleil se coucha, elle n'était pas tranquille. Ichigo parqua sa voiture sur un terrain vague au bord d'un étang. Sans le soleil, la température devint soudainement glaciale.

« Nous allons dormir dans la voiture ? » s'enquit Rukia

« Bah oui » éluda Ichigo. « Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on irait dans un quatre étoiles ? » Ricana Ichigo

« Non, mais au moins dans un vrai lit »

« Hé, c'est fini la vie de princesse ! A la place t'as le droit à une banquette arrière de grand luxe ! »

« Et toi ? »

« J'vais abaisser le siège et dormir devant. La journée a été dure pour toi, tu devrais pas trop veiller »

Rukia ne broncha pas, elle se coucha sur la banquette arrière et s'endormis rapidement. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de beaucoup de choses. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla. Rukia leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé et s'émerveilla. Il fallait qu'Ichigo voie ça. Elle se pencha vers l'avant de la voiture, mais personne.

Rukia resta déconcertée pendant quelques secondes et commença à paniquer. Elle sortit de la voiture en toute hâte et en fit le tour. Rien. Mais plus loin, au bord de l'eau calme, une faible lueur la guida. Elle marcha rapidement et vit Ichigo le regard plongé sur l'eau miroitant la lune, sa guitare entre les mains. Il semblait terriblement mélancolique.

« Ichigo … » murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant doucement à côté de lui.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Elle secoua la tête

« Et toi ? »

« … Toujours pas » chuchota-t-il en posant sa guitare à côté de lui.

Rukia le regarda avec tristesse. Cet homme était compliqué : grand, arrogant et charismatique le jour. Mélancolique et blessé la nuit.

« Tu as vu le ciel ? Je n'aie jamais rien vu de tel » soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Ichigo sourit un peu et alluma une cigarette.

« Ichigo ? »

« Hm »

Rukia voulait lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le soir où il l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient bu beaucoup d'alcool ce soir-là, peut-être avait-il oublié. Mais pour elle se fut un des plus beaux moments qu'elle vécut. Alors elle devait savoir, savoir si ce n'était qu'un délire d'ivrogne ou quelque chose de plus profond. Rukia avait terriblement peur, non pas de poser la question, mais d'entendre la réponse. Son être tout entier voulait qu'il lui dise que cela était bien plus qu'un délire d'ivrogne. Bien plus.

« Je … Tu sais … » Elle serra le poing pour se motiver. « Non finalement laisse tomber » soupira-t-elle.

Le temps pour elle d'entendre sa réponse n'était pas encore arrivé. Ichigo la fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh une étoile filante ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Fais un vœux »

_« Je souhaite qu'Ichigo soit heureux »_

Ils restèrent là, à discuter au creux de la nuit jusqu'aux premières lumières du jour. Rukia s'endormit peu avant le lever du soleil, blottie dans le gilet d'Ichigo. Lui n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder sommeiller sous la lune. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de chose pour une femme. Elle le troublait réellement : sa fragilité l'émouvait, sa naïveté le faisait rire, son courage l'impressionnait, la justesse de ses mots le troublait et sa beauté le transperçait.

Son voyage ne sera pas vain, pas tant qu'ils apprendront à se comprendre mutuellement.

Rukia se réveilla finalement aux environs de dix heures dans la voiture. A l'avant Ichigo somnolait tranquillement. Elle sortit de la voiture et chercha son sac dans le coffre, elle en profita pour se changer et mettre un robe légère. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.

« Ichigo ? »

« Hm »

« On pourrait aller petit-déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-elle

« … Si tu veux, tu conduis j'suis crevé moi » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Quoi ! Mais je n'ai pas le permis de conduire ! »

« Génial … » ironisa le roux.

Il passa une main vigoureuse sur son visage pour se réveiller et fit quelques étirements. Il démarra la voiture et Rukia s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu es sure que ça ira ? »

« Si jamais je vais dans le fossé, tu tires ça » expliqua-t-il en montrant le frein main.

Rukia déglutit. La voiture quitta le terrain vague et l'herbe pour retourner sur le bitume. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la première station qu'ils croisèrent. Rukia se précipita en toute hâte à l'intérieur du vieux restoroute.

« Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroit » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« C'est rien d'extraordinaire » éluda le roux, à la traine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rukia avait des paillettes dans les yeux. Le magasins était coloré, remplis de bonbons, de peluches, de boissons multicolores. Une bonne odeur de petit pain chaud et de café embaumait la salle.

« Cool … »

Ichigo lui était déjà assis au bar, il avait commandé un grand café noir serré sans sucre. Rukia arriva à sa hauteur, les bras chargés de sucreries et de soda.

« On peut acheter tout cela ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement

Ichigo s'étouffa avec son café brulant, elle avait récolté pour au moins 5000 yens de confiseries inutiles.

« Où t'es allé pécher tout ça ? »

« Là-bas, regarde tout ce qu'il y a ! Alors on peut ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« T'as quel âge sérieux ? Non on n'peut pas ! J'ai à peine de quoi payer mon café. Va reposer ça. Je t'ai pris un thé vert et un doriyaki » s'énerva-t-il

« Méchant ! » se vexa-t-elle

La tenancière du magasin les observa avec amusement. Rukia finit par abandonner, non sans mal, son trésor et savoura son doriyaki avec appétit. Ichigo, déjà plus réveillé et de meilleure humeur, accepta finalement que Rukia emporte un paquet de bonbon à l'effigie de Chappy. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et repartir sur la route.

« Alors où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, en gobant ses bonbons

« J'sais pas, tu connais un endroit sympa ? »

« … Non, mais j'aimerais bien voir la mer » dit-elle pensive.

« C'est partir pour le sud alors, Okinawa ça te dit ? » proposa le roux

« Mais c'est super loin ! Nous y serons dans mille ans »

« On a tout le temps pour y aller, princesse. Ne soit pas impatiente ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? Je te défends de ma traiter de princesse ! » S'énerva-t-elle

« C'est pourtant ce que t'es. Une princesse colérique » insista Ichigo.

« N'importe quoi ! De toute façon toi … Toi tu n'es qu'un emerdeur, un sale paysan ! »

Elle insulta le roux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Ichigo rigola à gorge déployé.

« Tu vois t'es vraiment une princesse, tu ne sais même pas insulter les gens correctement » se moqua-t-il

« C'est ça moque-toi, rouquin stupide ! »

Kurosaki et Kuchiki n'avaient pas peur de se défier, ils étaient en constante confrontation. Ils se chamaillaient pour oui et pour un non.

Ils terminèrent leur deuxième journée sur la route ensemble. Les autres s'annonçaient tout aussi mouvementé. A la nuit tombée, Rukia dormait depuis longtemps à la place du mort. Ichigo tombait aussi de fatigue alors doucement il arrêta la voiture sur un parking vide. Comme d'habitude le sommeil le fuyait aux premières heures de la nuit, mais étrangement cette fois-ci la torpeur le happa bien plus rapidement qu'avant.

Le réveille fut difficile pour Ichigo et Rukia, dormir dans une voiture n'était finalement pas très confortable, surtout pour Ichigo qui se cognait sans cesse au levier de vitesse et au volant. Alors, c'est aux prémices du jour qu'Ichigo et Rukia observaient le lever de soleil en silence.

Le moment fut très spécial pour Rukia, quasiment spirituelle. Pour elle, ce moment marqua le premier jour du reste de sa vie car il était clair qu'après, qu'importe ce qu'il advienne, sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille. Elle avait déjà commencé à changer.

« Ichigo ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je peux te poser une question … gênante ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

« J't'écoute » dit-il distraitement en contemplant encore le ciel.

« Ok … Tu te rappelles le soir du concert … Après que nous soyons rentré chez moi et que le gardien de nuit nous a surpris … » commença-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts.

Ichigo focalisa son attention sur elle.

« Hé bien … tu m'as embrassé et je voulais savoir … ce que cela représentait pour toi … »

Sa voix se mourra en un murmure. Ichigo le fixait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Ses souvenirs de ce soir-là sont bien flous. Il se rappelle évidemment qu'il avait embrassé Rukia mais, est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était bourré ou bien parce qu'il voulait vraiment, ça il ne saurait le dire. Mais la jeune femme le regardait avec impatience. Comment répondre sans la blesser ?

« Euh … Ecoute c'est vrai qu'on était dans un drôle d'état c'soir-là, mais je me rappelle très bien ce qui s'est passé … » balbutia Ichigo décontenancé.

« Et … » encouragea Rukia qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Je … je voudrais pas dire de conneries … J'suis obligé de répondre là maintenant ? » fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Non … Bien sûr que non » répondit Rukia déçue.

Le roux soupira de soulagement. Il voyait bien que cela était important pour Rukia et il ne voulait surtout pas dire quelque chose qui la blesserait. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à tout ça. Ichigo avait déjà embrassé des filles mais jamais elles ne lui avaient posé ce genre de question. En même temps il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions qu'en embrassant Rukia. Soudain tout ce bouscula dans sa tête, qu'est-ce que ce baiser représentait pour lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ichigo et Rukia remontèrent dans la voiture. Osaka avait disparu loin derrière eux à présent. Une tension palpable tiraillait les deux amis depuis la question de Rukia. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder sans penser à tout ça, chacun appréhendaient les paroles de l'autre. Finalement Ichigo rompit ce silence qui commençait à le rendre fou.

« Ça te dit une petite baignade ? » lança-t-il en remarquant un lac.

« Pourquoi pas … Mes cheveux auraient bien besoin d'être laver »

Ichigo bifurqua au dernier moment vers la sortie qui les mènerait vers le lac. Rapidement la route se transforma en un chemin de terre parsemé de nid de poule. Rukia s'agrippa farouchement à son accoudoir alors qu'Ichigo accélérait encore le sourire aux lèvres. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse ahurissante que Rukia ne pouvait même plus le voir nettement. Le roux la regarda agripper à l'accoudoir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mais ralentis ! » cria Rukia alors que la voiture faisait des bonds.

Ichigo stoppa net la voiture devant le lac puis en sortit presque immédiatement.

« Vos désir son des ordres ! »

« Tu es un grand malade ! Un débile ! Pourquoi t'as roulé aussi vite ? » S'égosilla Rukia qui avait les jambes tremblantes.

« Oh c'est bon, c'était marrant non ? » rétorqua Ichigo en faisant le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

« Non pas du tout ! » gronda Rukia. « Au faite tu as un maillot de bain ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il enleva son pantalon et Rukia devint pivoine.

« Sur moi. »

Rukia soupira et sortit son sac du coffre pour y récupérer son maillot de bain. Ichigo retira son T-shirt puis fixa Rukia avec impatience.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me changer devant toi ! » s'énerva Rukia.

« Pardon … »

Ichigo s'éloigna vers l'eau alors que Rukia enfila le plus rapidement possible son maillot de bain. La jeune femme rejoint le roux au bord de l'eau alors que ce dernier était déjà en train de faire le mariole dans l'eau.

« Allez amène-toi ! L'eau est bonne » hurla-t-il.

Rukia plongea un orteil dans l'eau du lac mais le retira aussitôt. Elle était glacée oui ! Rukia se motiva et avança dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet et elle frissonnait déjà. Ichigo arriva à sa hauteur en nageant.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » s'impatienta Ichigo.

« Elle est froide ! » se plaignit la noble.

« Allez arrêtes de faire ta princesse ! » fit Ichigo en sortant de l'eau.

Kurosaki s'approcha dangereusement de Rukia qui le voyait arriver à des kilomètres.

« Ichigo … Non. Ichigo, non ! » Se débâtit-elle

Trop tard. Elle était déjà à une hauteur vertigineuse du sol, logée dans les bras musclé d'Ichigo.

« Lâche-moi » cria-t-elle en martelant le torse du roux.

« Pas question »

Il avança dans l'eau avec Rukia dans les bras. Alors que le niveau lui arrivait au bassin il s'arrêta.

« Prête ? »

« Ichigo non ! »

Sans plus attendre le roux lança énergiquement la jolie brune dans l'eau. Ses cris furent coupés en même temps que sa tête plongea sous l'eau. Elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à la surface. Ichigo était mort de rire.

« Alors tu vois qu'elle est bonne ! » rigola-t-il

« Toi, tu vas me la payer ! »

Rukia nagea jusqu'à lui et grimpa sur ses épaules pour essayer de le noyer. Malheureusement pour elle, Ichigo était un roc et il avait pieds à cette profondeur. Soudain Ichigo disparut sous l'eau. Rukia se préparait au pire. La jeune noble se sentit soudain soulever hors de l'eau, ses pieds n'effleuraient même plus la surface. Elle était perchée sur les épaules du roux.

« Alors t'as une belle vue là-haut ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais ! C'est super ! » S'émerveilla-t-elle.

Elle mit sa main devant son front pour se protéger du soleil et observait les alentours. Le lac était niché au cœur d'une petite forêt verdoyante, au loin elle pouvait voir l'autoroute mais son bruit ne les atteignaient pas. Il n'y avait que le bruit des oiseaux.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore dans l'eau du lac, jusqu'à que Rukia soit frigorifiée et que la nuit tombe. Ichigo rassembla du petit-bois pour un faire un feu sur la plage tandis que Rukia était enroulé dans sa serviette. Le feu crépitant réchauffait peu à peu Ichigo et Rukia.

« J'ai passé une super journée, mais je meurs de faim ! »

« Regarde ce que j'ai pris au restoroute hier »

Il sortit des brochettes de viandes et des paquets de chips du coffre de la voiture, puis fit chauffer les brochettes au-dessus du feu et donna un paquet de chips à Rukia. Le roux s'assit à côté de la jeune noble toujours en maillot.

« Tu devrais t'habillé sinon tu vas tomber malade »

Rukia s'exécuta sans un mot et revint avec un pantalon et un t-shirt. Ils dévorèrent les brochettes rapidement.

A la lueur des dernières braises, couchés sur leur serviette l'un à côté de l'autre, ils contemplèrent les étoiles. Rukia ne pouvait cesser de regarder tous ses petits diamants scintillant et Ichigo ne pouvait cesser de la regarder elle. Ichigo s'alluma une cigarette en repensant à Rukia et sa question.

« Ichigo ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il pensif

« Comment étais-tu quand tu étais petit ? »

Ichigo s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette et regarda Rukia incrédule. Pourquoi elle demandait ça maintenant ? Malgré tout, Ichigo ne put s'empêché d'y repenser …


	16. 600 Km : When I Was Young

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis super longtemps (sorry) mais il me plaisait pas, il ne plaît toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je l'ai modifié x fois, et il fallait bien que je poste un jour et puis vous attendez à chaque plus longtemps. Alors le voici.

When I Was Young – Nada Surf

**600 Km : When I Was Young**

Rukia Kuchiki fut étonnée de la réaction d'Ichigo. Sa question lui semblait plutôt anodine, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Mais Rukia ne tarda pas à faire le lien entre la mélancolie profonde qu'Ichigo et son enfance. Elle voulut dans un premier temps l'empêcher d'évoquer ces années qui le font souffrir, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle le regardait maintenant avec insistance, voyant qu'il était prêt à lui livrer une part importante de son histoire.

Mais les mots eurent du mal à sortir, Ichigo ne savait pas par où commencer. La nuit cachait l'angoisse de son visage. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de repenser à tout ça non plus, une partie de lui disait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir et une autre lui hurlait de ne pas lui refaire revivre ces moments. Il préfèrerait écouter la deuxième, mais les magnifiques yeux de Rukia ne cessaient de le détailler. Il inspira profondément et commença son histoire.

« J'étais plutôt un gamin normal, au début … »

Les souvenirs assaillirent Ichigo sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, mais il se laissa emporter. Il vit à nouveau son père sans les affres du temps peignés sur son visage, lui haut comme trois pommes. Il vit aussi sa mère et son cœur se crispa, elle était tellement belle et douce.

« J'adorais ma mère au point que dès qu'elle partait j'en pleurais. Un jour elle m'inscrit à un cours de judo pour me rendre plus courageux comme elle disait. En réalité je suis sûre qu'elle avait peur que son fils soit une lavette. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, une lueur mélancolique et tendre animait ses yeux. Sa voix était douce et calme, il esquissait quelques sourires discrets en repensant à certaines bribes de son enfance. Mais la douleur enserrait inlassablement son cœur qui se mourait à petit feu. Il ne regardait pas Rukia, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« C'est au cours de judo que j'ai rencontré une de mes meilleurs amies, Tatsuki. Elle te dira sûrement qu'à l'époque j'étais une mauviette qui n'était qu'heureux avec sa môman. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, elle était tout pour moi. »

Il marqua une pause en fermant les yeux. Rukia devina que l'image de sa mère apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Sa bouche dessina un sourire amer. Il reprit en gardant la tête basse :

« Un jour qu'il pleuvait, elle vint me chercher au judo comme d'habitude. Elle rayonnait ce jour-là, vraiment elle était lumineuse. »

Rukia sentait qu'il approchait du moment qui changea sa vie. Il pesait ses mots et ses phrases étaient plus lentes. Ses mains tremblaient même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Le moment était arrivé, le cœur d'Ichigo hoqueta dans sa poitrine et la douleur grandit sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Juste la subir. Depuis ce jour-là il subit le poids de son cœur, le poids de sa vie, le poids de son acte.

« J'avais neuf ans, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On voulait traverser la route pour passer par le parc. Je me suis précipité sur la route sans regarder je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi… Ma mère … elle s'est interposé pour éviter que la voiture me percute … Je-je crois qu'elle n'a rien sentie, aucune douleur quand elle est partie. Mais moi … _moi_, mon cœur… en mille morceaux. Chaque seconde de ce spectacle me transperçait d'une lame acérée. Ma mère avait gardé son sourire et ses yeux étaient paisiblement fermés. Eternellement. »

« … Ichigo … »

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je crois que le pire pour moi fut que ni mon Père, ni personne ne m'en ai voulu. Personne ne m'a grondé, j'aurais préféré mille fois ça que cette indifférence, j'aurais tellement voulut répondre de mes crimes parce que je suis coupable. C'est de … ma faute. »

Il avait raconté son histoire avec une infinie pudeur, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Il ne voulait pas être jugé, juste qu'on le punisse pour les faits. Qu'il puisse enfin oublier tout ça. Il renifla bruyamment et se leva pour cacher les quelques larmes qui perlaient sous ses yeux, mais Rukia avait tout remarqué. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un enfant de neuf pouvait se croire coupable d'un meurtre. Elle le regarda renifler et essuyer ses larmes tout en essayant de se mettre à sa place. Voir sa mère décéder devant ses yeux est indéfinissable mais se croire coupable est pire que tout.

Elle se leva à son tour, et s'approcha doucement d'Ichigo. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, il était vulnérable et Rukia avait conscience qu'il venait de dévoiler une part de lui-même, une partie très intime de sa vie.

« Ichigo »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'il hoqueta. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux de miel exprimaient tant de désarroi, elle voulut trouver les mots, mais rien ne sortis de sa bouche. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire gêné, sa main caressa son épaule. Elle était tellement désolée pour lui. Il la regardait éternellement, soudainement absorbé par ses iris d'améthystes. Rukia sentit un changement de son attitude, il ne tremblait plus et une nouvelle lueur brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

« Merci. Merci de ne pas poser de question. D'être là. » Murmura-t-il.

Rukia lui offrit un sourire, il se rapprocha d'elle dans une lenteur exagérée. Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre son torse musclée, la serrant intensément contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Rukia profita dans son parfum de miel et tabac froid pendant qu'il humait ses cheveux aux senteurs d'orchidées. Sa présence, son regard, ses parfums, tous apaisa Ichigo et lui fit oublier quelque peu son enfance. Il repensa même à sa mère et son sourire, les petits plats qu'elle faisait les beaux jours d'été et les robes fleuries qu'elle portait. Rukia plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, et la même magie que le soir du concert les envahirent. Comme cette nuit-là, une attraction mystérieuse les rapprocha doucement. Rukia ferma les yeux et toutes ses sensations se démultiplièrent lorsque les lèvres d'Ichigo touchèrent les siennes. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas bu, chacun était conscient de ses actes.

Ichigo menait la danse de ce ballet connus de tous, Rukia suivait le mouvement avec immensément de talent. Dans sa fièvre, la jeune femme gémit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il accéléra le tempo, laissant ses mains s'agripper à ses cheveux flamboyants.

Après avoir pris une courte respiration, les deux amis se regardèrent gênés. Ils avaient tous les deux répondus à leur question silencieuse. La gêne laissa rapidement place à un sentiment d'euphorie. Ichigo montrait le monde magnifique qui les entourait à Rukia, il lui révélait les plus belles couleurs de la vie. Après avoir déployé ses ailes d'ors, Kuchiki Rukia volait à présent haut dans le ciel.

Rukia le soignait de ses maux les plus terribles et le guidait vers la guérison. Elle réchauffait ses journées, lui apprenant à sourire à nouveau. Il n'oubliait pas le passé, il l'affrontait et l'acceptait pour n'en garder que le meilleur grâce à elle. Il se tournait vers le futur radieux qui l'attendait.

« Ta mère t'a sauvé la vie, Ichigo. Tu dois la remercier en étant heureux » chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui, Princesse »

Elle rigola un peu et ne protesta pas à l'utilisation de ce surnom. Elle se détacha gracieusement de lui, subtilement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles.

« Hé où tu vas ! C'est à toi de me raconter l'époque où tu étais une gamine intenable ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été comme ça ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « J'étais gentille et bien élevée »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Raconte-moi la plus grosse connerie que tu aies jamais faîte »

« Etre partie avec toi … Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dingue que tout … tout envoyer boulé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose réellement pour moi … »

Elle se rassit sur sa serviette et Ichigo fit de même en allumant une cigarette, prêt à l'écouter. Elle continua :

« Je n'ai pas de souvenir avant, mais depuis que je vis avec Byakuya je dois respecter les règles. Je n'osais pas broncher, il m'avait recueillie après la mort de ma sa sœur. C'était dur surtout quand on veut tout savoir du monde, j'ai appris à croire ce qu'on me dit. Quand Renji est arrivé, ça se passait mieux. Mais quand tu es venu … tu m'as montré tant de chose quand je ne connaissais pas. C'est à instant que j'ai réalisé tout ce que je loupais. »

Rukia avait regardé Ichigo avec tant d'ardeur qu'il comprit ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis retournèrent à la voiture.

Avant de s'endormir Ichigo Kurosaki adressa quelques paroles à sa mère. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il était désolé comme d'habitude, il lui disait merci, merci d'avoir fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais que s'il pensait un peu moins à elle dans le futur, c'est parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant.

Avant de s'endormir Rukia Kuchiki repensa à son frère et Renji. Elle se demanda comme ils allaient, mais surtout elle repensa à eux quand elle était petite et à tout ce que Byakuya a fait pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui et ce que son amitié avec Renji lui a apporté. Certes, elle avait besoin d'autres choses pour être véritablement heureuse mais elle ne reniera jamais ses racines. Rukia regretta même un peu la façon dont elle était partie. Mais maintenant elle avait compris que l'argent, le luxe, les biens n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux et que rien ne remplace l'amour qu'on donne et celui qu'on reçoit.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était d'un bleu pur et la température déjà élevée. Rukia fut réveillée par la lumière qui baignait la voiture, elle s'étira malgré le peu de place disponible et se frotta les cheveux. Ichigo se levait toujours avant elle, ne pas le voir dans la voiture ne l'étonna pas. Elle baissa le siège avant pour sortir de la Barchetta et s'émerveilla déjà devant le paysage.

Le soleil réchauffait doucement la nature, des fumerolles virevoltaient au-dessus du lac lui conférant un aspect onirique. Loin, haut dans le ciel on voyait la trainée blanche laissée par les avions qui volaient dans un ciel d'azur. Devant le lac, Ichigo jouait de la guitare, elle pouvait entendre les notes joyeuses qu'il produisait. Les pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille et sa robe froissée, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Un sourire fendit son visage quand il l'aperçut ainsi vêtue, au naturel, sauvage. Il arrêta quelques secondes sa mélodie et recracha la fumée de sa cigarette.

« T'es sublime comme ça » souffla-t-il avec son regard de tombeur.

Rukia rigola et lorsqu'il reprit sa musique, elle tournoya à côté de lui et en faisant voler sa robe légère. Ichigo fixa le lac et l'horizon, il souriait vraiment, sans amertume.

Puis il regarda à nouveau Rukia qui dansait à côté de lui sensuellement, comme ensorcelé.


	17. 1000 Km : Là Bas

1000 Km : Là-Bas

Une semaine passa depuis qu'ils quittèrent le lac. Ils avançaient toujours droit vers le Sud pour rejoindre le climat doux des îles avant que l'automne ne les rattrape ici. Ils roulaient et s'arrêtaient de temps en temps aux rythmes de leur envies, ils rencontraient des gens, discutaient et repartaient en ne gardant aucunes traces, sinon celles du plaisir. Mais actuellement le paysage qui d'habitude filait à toute vitesse était incroyablement morne. La fière Barchetta d'Ichigo était piteusement immobilisé sur le bas-côté, le pneu avant crevé. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, le genre de chaleur qui empêchait tout mouvement sous peine de mourir de déshydratation. Rukia était assise sur le siège conducteur, les jambes pendantes à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle portait un short en jean confortable avec un T-shirt à rayure multicolore. La jeune femme s'amusait avec la radio alors qu'à l'extérieur Ichigo se démenait comme un beau diable pour changer la roue en perdant plusieurs litres d'eau sous forme de sueur. Rukia changea une énième fois de station.

« Arrête de jouer avec la radio ou on aura plus de batterie pour repartir » fit le roux en s'approchant d'elle.

Il portait un marcel blanc complètement crade et humidifié par sa transpiration. Il s'essuya le front et retira la roue de son socle puis sortit celle de secoure du coffre. La jeune femme négligea un instant la remarque de son ami, ses yeux obnubilés par la vision que lui offrait le roux.

« Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main quand même ! » râla-t-il

« Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ce genre de labeur » dit-elle toujours assise sur son fauteuil en détournant son regard de lui.

« J'sais pas moi ! Me chercher une bouteille d'eau par exemple ou économiser la batterie de la voiture … »

« Et où veux-tu que je trouve de l'eau ? On est au milieu de nulle part » soupira-t-elle en levant les bras au soleil.

« Dans la boîte à gant, si ce n'est pas trop demander à sa majesté » nargua-t-il

« Oh c'est bon » dit-elle en attrapant une bouteille. « Tiens, ta bouteille »

Elle lui lança la boisson et Ichigo se détendit quelques secondes en s'asseyant sur son pneu crevé. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau ainsi que les cheveux. Rukia le fixa intensément.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il légèrement sur les nerfs

« Mais rien ! … T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ! » Se vexa-t-elle

« Eh ben, si c'est moi qui j'suis chiant, je me demande ce que toi t'es … » remarqua Ichigo à voix basse en allumant une cigarette.

« Pardon ? Dis tout de suite que je suis une emmerdeuse ! » Siffla-t-elle en relevant le menton

« Tu es la reine des emmerdeuses, Kuchiki Rukia » fit-il en recrachant de la fumée

« Quoi ! Comment oses-tu ? Moi qui subit tes humeurs à longueur de journée et ta conduite exécrable »

« T'as qu'à conduire toi-même si t'as pas contente. Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, tu ne conduis pas. Tu ne sais pas changer une roue non plus, ni commander dans un resto … »

« Arrête de me chercher, Kurosaki » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

La noble détourna son regard du roux, acceptant amèrement sa défaite. Il avait gagné cette fois-ci, Rukia devait bien l'avouer et Ichigo la nargua un peu plus en lui envoyant en pleine face un sourire triomphant. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps elle avait de plus en plus de mal à remporter leurs joutes verbales et que le roux prenait à malin plaisir à lui répondre. Il apprenait vite conclut-elle amèrement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un peu exaspérée de la nouvelle conjoncture que prenait leur relation.

Il se releva et termina d'installer la roue de secours après avoir jeté son mégot. Vingt minutes plus tard, la décapotable d'Ichigo ronronnait à nouveau, prête à avaler les kilomètres à toute vitesse. Rukia était sortie quelques instants de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes et profiter un peu du paysage même s'il était plutôt désertique et asséché par le soleil de plomb. Elle mitrailla le décor avec l'appareil photo d'Ichigo puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas lui porter grand intérêt, elle voulait garder des souvenirs matériels de leur aventure, pas juste des bribes qui s'éteindront avec les affres du temps. Elle photographia aussi Ichigo, discrètement quand il lui tournait le dos ou quand son esprit était focalisé sur la route, il lui était même arrivé de le prendre pendant son sommeil quand son visage n'était pas froissé par son habituelle exaspération.

« Rukia qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On peut partir ! » Fit-il au loin en faisant de grands gestes.

Elle captura une dernière fois le soleil haut dans le ciel et retourna à la voiture. Il démarra et la voiture repartit avec panache. Une petite brise emmêlait leurs cheveux ce jour-là en fin d'après-midi, la température devenait agréable et le paysage émerveillait leurs yeux. Ils échangèrent une œillade et un sourire presque simultané naquit sur leur lèvre. Alors qu'il posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, Rukia lui caressa timidement les doigts, les joues en feu. Son sourire grandit un peu plus. Si la jeune brune devait donner sa définition du bonheur, elle parlerait sûrement de ce moment qui était l'un des plus romantiques de sa vie. Le vent de les cheveux, les couleurs du ciel, un son de guitare diffusé par la radio et la douceur de ses doigts mélangés aux siens. A cet instant, tous les deux n'avaient besoin de rien. Ni plus, ni moins.

A partir de ce jour, le temps s'adoucit pour Ichigo et Rukia. Il n'était plus rongé par ce passé trop encombrant, elle s'était libérée des chaines qui l'entravaient. Chaque jour ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus à travers des gestes, des paroles et des regards. Et chaque jour la place que l'autre prenait dans leur cœur grandissait.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient dans un petit bistrot traditionnel. Un groupe de musique folklorique jouait des rythmes endiablés et Rukia fut prise d'une furieuse envie de danser. Elle dansa d'abord seule au milieu de la foule en délire, elle sublimait l'espace de sa présence et de sa grâce, Ichigo ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet incroyable spectacle, complètement bouleversé. A la fin de la chanson, elle fit un pas vers lui en lui tendant sa main. Ichigo fut plutôt retissant au début mais la détermination de Rukia l'emporta sur lui. Elle l'entraîna au milieu du troquet où les clients frappaient des mains sur la musique. Elle fit d'abord tourner sa petite robe de soie puis Ichigo prit sa main au creux de la sienne et la refit tourner un peu plus vivement, en rythme avec la musique. Elle stoppa sa pirouette en se collant au torse d'Ichigo. Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et berça lentement sa partenaire de gauche à droite. Il la pencha vers l'arrière tout en la retenant. La musique se calma et les accompagna merveilleusement dans leur ballet. Ils oublièrent tout, ils étaient seuls, leur front collé à celui de l'autre. Leur danse devenait endiablé et fiévreuse, leur regard ne se lâchait pas une seule seconde et brûlait d'une intensité rarement égalée, leur corps cherchait sans cesse le contact de l'autre et lorsque que leur peau se touchaient, des picotements, des frissons, un parfait bouquet de sensation s'emparait de tous leur êtres. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils se faisaient cet effet-là mais une chose était certaine alors qu'ils valsaient dans les bras de l'autre, chacun avait trouvé ce qu'il était parti chercher. Enfin. Rukia et Ichigo furent acclamés par le publique et Rukia reçu plusieurs verres offert par un certain Kyoraku. Ils quittèrent le bar juste avant sa fermeture et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Quelle superbe soirée ! T'as vu j'ai pu commander toute seule cette fois-ci ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière.

Ichigo la suivit au lieu de s'installer à l'avant comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa main. Rukia ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement sa requête silencieuse. Il s'approcha toujours et encore d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. Rukia soupira d'aise alors qu'Ichigo suçotait la peau sucrée de son cou. Elle enlaça sa nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'hardiesse, bien qu'elle soit un peu effrayée par cette nouvelle expérience, elle ne broncha pas et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sensation qui la chamboulait. Elle brûlait sous ses mains fiévreuses et répondait à chacune de ses caresses. Il retira d'abord son T-shirt et sonda sa réaction, Rukia cligna des yeux dans un mouvement de tête, alors il continua en souriant. Alors qu'ils échangèrent encore un baiser enflammé, Rukia murmura entre deux respirations haletantes :

« Emmène-moi … »

Elle allait là où son souffle la mène, aux confins des sensations les plus intenses et les plus belles. Elle ressentit un torrent de plaisir, elle se sentait si vivante alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément. Ce soir, cette voiture enflammait leur amour tel un feu d'artifice dans le ciel nocturne. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, chaque caresse, chaque battement irrégulier de leur cœur transpirait l'amour et la fièvre. Ce jour se grava de la mémoire de Rukia comme le plus beau de sa vie, mais elle en était sûre, à ses côté ceux qui suivront celui-là seront toujours plus beaux. Ichigo n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotions depuis bien trop longtemps. Dans ses gestes et ses attitudes, elle le changeait et le rendait meilleur. Il oubliait tout à la vue de ce corps si parfait et il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir le toucher et le regarder. Au cœur de la nuit, Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia semblaient avoir trouvé leur place de ce monde. Cette place était là où ils se sentaient aimés et regardés. Après avoir parcouru le monde, après avoir fait tant et tant de rechercher inutile, après avoir abandonné maintes fois. Alors qu'ils ne l'attendaient plus, elle se personnifia d'abord comme un inconnu, un intrus ou un rêve inaccessible puis finalement comme une évidence. Après des silences, des non-dits, des disputes et des rires. Chacun d'eux le savait, ils avaient trouvé leur place dans ce monde. Cette place, dans les yeux et le cœur de l'autre. Là-bas.

Un jour, alors que le ciel se para d'une couverture grise et dense, présageant sûrement une pluie diluvienne, Rukia fouilla dans le coffre en désordre de la Barchetta pour prendre une petite laine. L'été était derrière eux à présent ainsi que les beaux jours chauds. L'automne avait repris ses droits et s'affirmait par des températures fraîches et des jours sans le moindre rayon de soleil. Ils faisaient plus de halte dans les stations-service et les hôtels miteux pour ne pas à avoir à subir les températures glaciales des nuits d'automne. Lorsqu'ils voulaient repartir, la buée s'emparait régulièrement de toutes les vitres et Rukia insistait lourdement pour mettre le chauffage en marche, mais Ichigo disait qu'elle devait prendre plutôt un pull car bientôt l'argent manquerait pour faire le plein.

Alors que la jolie noble avait le nez dans le coffre et qu'elle avait trouvé l'objet de ses désirs quelque chose l'interpella. Un petit boitier bleu roi entouré de velours trônait là au milieu de leurs affaires éparpillées. Elle le toucha d'abord du bout des doigts et s'étonna de la douceur du velours puis un étrange sentiment de déjà vu s'empara d'elle. Ce boitier, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Son cerveau ne fut pas capable de remettre le doigt sur ses souvenirs. Finalement, après hésitation, elle le prit rapidement dans sa main alors qu'elle sentait qu'Ichigo s'impatientait à l'avant.

« Bon tu viens ! Le temps se couvre méchamment » lui hurla-t-elle alors que le ciel grondait au loin.

Elle monta dans la voiture et le jeune roux démarra sa voiture rapidement sûrement pour qu'il puisse quitter cette épaisse forêt avant la nuit.

« J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas, la capote commence à fuir » dit-il en regardant Rukia. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« A toi de me le dire, je viens de le prendre dans ton coffre » répondit-elle sans lâcher du regard l'écrin.

« Ah bon ? Ouvre-le pour voir » fit Ichigo qui ne semblait pas connaître cet objet.

La jeune noble s'exécuta, doucement elle tira sur la partie supérieure et le boitier s'ouvrit dans un bruit feutré. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'effroi. Oui, maintenant elle se souvenait parfaitement. Cet objet envoûtant dont les reflets bleutés lumineux inspiraient la fascination et le désir. Un joyau si beau qu'il aurait pu siéger haut dans le ciel à côté des étoiles. Chaque facette était minutieusement taillée et polie, Rukia y voyait parfaitement son reflet. Le grondement effrayant du tonnerre la sortit de sa rêverie et elle croisa le regard bienveillant et inquiet d'Ichigo. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Impossible …

« Bah alors, c'est quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-il devant l'absence de Rukia.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce que le Hogyoku fait dans ta voiture nom de Dieu ! » hurla-t-elle en déstabilisant le roux.

« Le quoi ? » balbutia-t-il

« Le Hogyoku ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! » S'énerva-t-elle

« Mais calme-toi, j'en sais rien ! J'ai jamais vu ce bidule de ma vie »

« Bidule ? Le Hogyoku ou Perle de Destruction est bijou très rare qui est conservé par les familles les plus nobles du Japon depuis des millénaires ! Ce n'est pas un bidule ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ça nous dit pas ce qu'il fout là »

« Ichigo, le Hogyoku est sous la responsabilité de ma famille à présent. Il appartenait à une seule et même famille jadis, mais il attirait trop la convoitise et provoquait des guerres sans précèdent. Alors d'un commun accord, les familles les plus influentes du Japon décidèrent qu'il passera sous la protection de chaque famille tous les cent ans. »

Son ton était dur et sec. Le roux quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour voir le visage colérique de Rukia qui tenait intensément l'écrin devant elle, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Elle jeta un regard accusateur et lourd de reproche à Ichigo. Le roux n'était pas idiot et ne tarda pas à faire le rapprochement entre ce bijou et sa présence dans _sa_ voiture.

« Attends, tu crois que je l'ai volé c'est ça » fit-il incrédule

« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. » rétorqua-t-elle mortellement sérieuse.

« Il y en a forcément une autre, puisque je l'ai pas volé ton bijou. »

« Alors, vas-y explique moi ! » aboya-t-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine sans lâcher le roux des yeux qui ne pouvait soutenir son regard pour surveiller la route

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus que ma parole ! Je n'ai pas d'explication puisque je ne l'ai pas chouré, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ton truc !»

« Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fout là alors ! » gueula-t-elle

« C'est sûrement un coup monté, j'en sais rien moi ! »

« Ichigo tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'implique tout ça ? Si mon frère le découvre il te poursuivra jusqu'en enfer et te tuera une deuxième fois » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix lugubre

« Je te dis que c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi tu doutes de moi tout à coup ? »

Elle le frappa au bras mais pas de façon anodine comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps, cette fois-ci son poing heurta Ichigo durement et froidement. Cela le surpris et détourna ses yeux de la route.

« Arrête je conduis là ! Déjà qu'on voit rien avec cette purée de pois »

« Ichigo, je suis sérieuse, tout t'accuse ! »

« Tu me connais non, j'suis incapable de faire ça et je m'en fous d'avoir un bijou hors de prix »

« Comment connais-tu ça valeur ?

« Simple supposition, et arrête de me soupçonner! T'en deviens blessante ! » Cria-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Ichigo se défendait vraiment à présent, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était l'injustice. Il ne se laisserait pas accuser sans rien faire. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une lueur que Rukia ne leur connaissait pas et qui l'effraya. Elle ne put le regarder dans le banc des yeux que quelques secondes puis elle dut détourner le regard pour ne plus soutenir l'animosité que crachaient les iris d'habitude si tendre d'Ichigo. La route.

« Ichigo ! Attenti – »

Chaque détail de la scène s'implanta dans son esprit. La voiture qui roulait beaucoup trop vite sûrement à cause de l'exaspération du roux, ce virage trop étroit et surtout la forêt qui se tenait au bord de la route, menaçante et prête à chaque instant à les engloutir et le brouillard qui agissait comme un drap opaque, diminuant drastiquement la visibilité. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour causer leur perte. Rukia ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait alors qu'Ichigo tournait le volant dans tous les sens pour essayer de rétablir la voiture. Il écrasa la pédale de frein mais au lieu de s'arrêter comme il le voulait, la petite voiture fit des tonneaux les projetant directement sur les arbres. Rukia vit toute la scène comme si elle était étrangère à la situation. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de capter le regard d'Ichigo mais celui-ci semblait inconscient alors que le flanc la voiture percuta une première fois un arbre avec une violence inouïe. Rukia se demanda pourquoi elle était encore consciente et qu'elle devait subir tout ça et surtout voir Ichigo se faire ballotter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Puis vint un deuxième un choc moins violent, le pare-brise éclata en mille morceaux et Rukia se pencha vers l'avant pour éviter les éclats de verres tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs. Le véhicule fit un dernier tonneau avant de s'arrêter doucement au milieu des arbres. Rukia se redressa et regarda à ses côtés, il avait disparu.


	18. 1000 Km : Elysium

**1000 Km : Elysium**

Un silence profond régnait, enveloppant toute chose dans une douce torpeur, sublimant la nature de chaque son. La fumée dansait avec le vent une valse effrénée qui l'empêchait de s'évaporer. Ce savant mélange de sensation rendait cette horrible scène envoûtante presque surnaturelle, recouvert d'un voile qu'on n'oserait déchirer.

Rukia se tenait au milieu de ce spectacle esseulée et incertaine, bel et bien debout, son corps en un seul morceau. Dans son for intérieur aussi, le silence régnait, un vide presque total. La fumée irritait ses yeux, les teignant de rouge, ou bien peut-être est-ce des larmes ? Elle ne saurait le dire, elle ne savait plus rien. Après de longues minutes dans le noir, des sensations lui revinrent par flots discontinus. Leur dispute, leur accident. Chaque détails lui revenait et s'incrustait de façon indélébile sur chaque parcelle de son cerveau. Ses membres se manifestaient à nouveau, brisant son inertie, elle sortit de la voiture tremblante. Elle posa ses yeux bouffis sur les environs, le paysage était stérile et sans couleur. Elle se tourna devant les restes de la voiture. Un arbre l'avait éventrée sans ménagement et l'entièreté de son corps lui parut encore plus improbable. Soudain acculée par la vision de l'épave, son esprit hurla dans sa tête.

« Ichigo » murmura-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, l'absence du roux lui sauta aux yeux. Pris de panique, son regard balaya les alentours sans relâche.

« Ichigo ! »

Elle se précipita sans trop savoir où aller, tournant sur elle-même comme un poulet désorienté. Son pied heurta un reste de pneu et elle s'étala durement sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle vit le sang gerber d'une plaie qui labourait sa cheville. Elle souffrait à présent mais cela n'était qu'un minable écho aux tourments de son cœur. Son cerveau lui fit vite oublié cette douleur qui agissait comme un bruit de fond à son désespoir. C'est le tambourinement fou de son cœur qui l'obsédait, son cœur malade de ne pas trouver son jumeau.

« Ichigo, réponds ! Ichigo ! »

Elle reprit ses recherches malheureusement vaines pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient éternités pour Rukia. La panique s'emparait de tous ses sens la faisant bouger dans des mouvements incohérents, tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à la rendre malade, retourner plusieurs fois de suite au même endroit en espérant un résultat différent. N'est-ce pas là, la définition de la stupidité ? La stupidité qui dictait ses actes quand elle n'était pas auprès de celui qui se définissait maintenant comme son pilier, son roc, sa nécessité absolu pour qu'elle marche droit dans ce monde. C'est toujours par leur absence et leur silence que l'on s'aperçoit de toute la valeur des choses et Rukia appris cette leçon comme on reçoit une claque.

« Ichigo ! Tu m'entends ? »

Son cerveau, tel un sonar, repéra enfin sa cible qui se matérialisa en une tâche diffuse mais colorée qui tranchait avec la morosité du sol. Elle se rua vers son espoir retrouvé et jeta violemment ses genoux à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux fermés et une étrange expression de béatitude peinte sur le visage qui terrorisa Rukia. Ses yeux papillonnèrent à la suite des plaintes de Rukia. Ils se perdirent quelques instants sur le ciel couvert, sûrement aurait-il voulu voir une dernière fois les étoiles brûler dans le ciel. Puis ils se posèrent sur Rukia qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement, elle voyait enfin ses deux perles d'ambres qui la soutenait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Mais elles semblaient différentes, elles n'exprimaient plus cette arrogance et cette confiance mais aussi cette tendresse comme auparavant. Elles n'étaient plus que deux pierres ternies par le temps et les épreuves. Ce spectacle dévasta Rukia, lui restait muet comme s'il ne voulait pas briser cette instant ou bien peut être qu'il n'était plus capable de parler. Elle était complètement démunie devant son protecteur, elle perdait inexorablement sa raison de vivre, il lui échappait.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ichigo ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa question lui arracha un petit rictus amusé. Il se rappela des mots de son père alors qu'il n'avait pas pu en saisir tout le sel, aujourd'hui il comptait bien tenir sa promesse envers son paternel. Au moins celle-ci. Voir la jolie brune en un seul morceau et visiblement peu blessé lui enleva un lourd poids.

« Rukia, tu n'as rien ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, d'une faiblesse terrifiante. Elle sentait le ton presque ultime du roux et les larmes cascadèrent immédiatement aux bords des yeux de Rukia.

« Ne pleure pas … »

« Mais – Mais … Ta jambe »

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La jambe nue du roux était tailladée par une énorme plaie qui parcourait toute sa cuisse. Elle n'aurait pas pu déterminer sa taille car elle déversait du sang sans interruption. Le liquide rouge bullait de façon irrégulière entre les parties déjà solidifiées et celles qui ne le seront sans doute jamais.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » Dit-elle en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

« Non, reste avec moi »

Il tenait fébrilement le poignet de Rukia et la froideur de sa peau glaça le sang de la jolie brune. Elle tressaillit à l'étreinte du jeune homme qui lui procurait toujours autant de sensations malgré la situation. Elle savoura quelque instant ce funeste contact. Mais Rukia revit rapidement l'ordre de ses priorités, elle devait absolument chercher de l'aide, pour le sauver, pour qu'elle puisse encore toucher sa peau et entendre sa voix.

« Je dois y aller, Ichigo … Sinon – sinon… tu vas … »

Il serra un peu plus sa main alors qu'elle était incapable de prononcer ses mots, ni même de les penser. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de chasser ses mauvaises pensées, rien n'était encore jouer. Tout n'était pas perdu, elle le sauverait comme il l'a sauvée, maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de se dérober.

« Laisse-moi y aller » couina-t-elle en détournant les yeux

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un peu la main de Rukia. La noble se pencha et embrassa doucement son front alors qu'elle sentait la vie s'échapper doucement du roux. Plus que jamais elle devait laisser son cœur parler pour qu'il sache, pour qu'elle lui dise enfin la place qu'il occupe dans son cœur. Une place que jamais il ne pourrait soupçonner.

« Je t'aime … » souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Ichigo ouvrit directement les yeux.

« Arrête, ne me dit pas adieu, pas maintenant. On se reverra encore et encore … »

Sa voix était douce et faible presque sereine. Elle était à quelques pas du vide sidéral qui ne voulait que la happer vers le néant, mais elle tiendra bon. Elle doit le sauver. Rukia embrassa encore une fois son front alors qu'il referma les yeux sûrement pour calmer sa douleur lancinante. Elle se releva avec difficulté et quitta le bas-côté pour se retrouver sur la route déserte, cette même route qui avait causé leur perte. L'épais brouillard l'empêchait de déceler le moindre mouvement.

« A l'aide ! Au secours ! » Cria-t-elle.

Seule ce foutu silence oppressant lui répondit. Son sang-froid commençait à lui manquer et elle se mit à courir difficilement sur la route déserte même si elle n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Dans sa course futile, elle espérait plus que tout y trouver un soutient.

« S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un ! »

Au loin, perçant la brume opaque, elle vit deux gerbes de lumière, elle accéléra le pas et fit deux grands gestes avec les bras. La forme se précisait de plus en plus, une voiture.

« Arrêtez-vous, arrêtez-vous ! » hurla-t-elle en fonçant droit sur la voiture qui pila brusquement.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs sortit de la voiture. Ses traits étaient doux et exprimaient une infinie bienveillance. Malgré ses cheveux comme la neige, il ne semblait pas âgé, il n'avait pas de rides mas il émanait de lui une fragilité paradoxal à sa grande taille.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Un accident, on a eu un accident ! Venez vite m'aider ! Il faut le sauver ! Je vous en supplie »

Elle saisit son sauver par la main pour le mener vers le lieu de l'accident mais, il resta immobile en voyant l'état général plus qu'alarmant de la jeune femme.

« Calmez-vous. Je vais appeler les secours, vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher » dit-il d'une voix douce pour calmer Rukia

« Non ! Il est là-bas ! Il faut se dépêcher, sinon sinon … »

Mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle et il la força à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Elle se calma rapidement, se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'était plus capable de faire un seul pas de plus. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux devant son impuissance. Elle maudit sa faiblesse et son incapacité à le sauver seule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'appelle les pompiers »

« Emmenez-moi là-bas en voiture, je dois être près de lui, là-bas»

La peur et le désarroi faisaient trembler sa voix. Rukia braqua ses grands yeux bouleversés sur l'homme qui frissonna à la suite de sa prière accablante. Il réfléchit moins d'une seconde et se précipita derrière son volant et conduisit à vive allure la jolie brune à une centaine de mètre de là. A peine le véhicule arrêté, elle sauta à l'extérieur et clopina jusqu'à Ichigo. Elle balança ses genoux sur le sol poussiéreux et plongea immédiatement sa main de celle encore plus froide du roux, puis lui murmura doucement :

« J'ai trouvé de l'aide, on va te sauver. Ne t'inquiète pas … »

La sirène et les gyrophares des pompiers percèrent le brouillard opaque seulement quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme aux cheveux blancs les accueillit et leur montra Rukia et Ichigo. Les pompiers l'interrogèrent sur les conditions de l'accident, il répondit qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il a simplement rencontré une jeune fille blessée. Ses collègues se précipitèrent vers Rukia et Ichigo avec tout un arsenal médical pour limiter le plus possible les dégâts physiques. Un des hommes prit le bras de Rukia pour la relever tandis que les trois autres s'affairèrent autour d'Ichigo qui était dans un état beaucoup plus inquiétant.

« Venez, mademoiselle, vous êtes aussi blessée » dit-il avec une voix rassurante

« Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le » murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, mademoiselle. Absolument tout. Mais il faut venir avec moi, pour le moment » Affirma-t-il d'une voix convaincue.

Rukia le suivit sans plus de cérémonie. Elle s'assit à l'arrière du camion rouge et son soigneur lui banda généreusement la cheville pour éradiquer l'hémorragie. Sa cheville gainée dans son bandage, la faisait à présent moins souffrir et elle pouvait poser son pied au sol presque sans douleur.

Autour d'Ichigo, les choses s'avérèrent plus délicate. Il était encore conscient mais la rapidité de ses réponses diminuait dangereusement. Tout le sang qui avait fuité par la plaie de sa cuisse rendait le travail des secours plus corsé. Un des pompiers fit un garrot de fortune et appliqua compresse après compresse pour enrayer le saignement. Mais quelque chose interpella rapidement un autre sauveteur, un tremblement irrégulier de ses paupières signe d'un problème neurologique.

« Je crois qu'il a un traumatisme crânien, regarde ses yeux » fit-il à un de ses coéquipiers.

« Il faut se dépêcher de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ramène une minerve et la civière on a plus le temps ! »

Rukia remarqua rapidement l'agitation anormale autour d'Ichigo et quitta le camion malgré les protestations du pompier qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle s'approcha lentement, avec précaution d'Ichigo pour ne pas être surprise par l'ampleur de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à un pompier qui portait du matériel médical.

« Ne restez pas la mademoiselle, retournez dans le camion »

Elle ignora le sauveteur et continua de s'approcher en faisant abstraction du remue-ménage. Elle voulait juste le voir, se rassurer quant à son état. Un pompier la bouscula et sa cheville ne tint le coup et l'envoya droit vers le sol. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva juste à côté d'Ichigo qui était prêt à partir pour l'hôpital attaché dans une civière. Rukia se releva et se tenait au milieu des sauveteurs qui la jaugeaient gravement. Elle porta son attention sur Ichigo qui semblait encore plus livide et effrayant qu'avant.

« Est-ce qu'il est conscient ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, pour le moment »

« Je peux lui parler, s'il vous plaît »

« Très bien … »

Le chef des pompiers ordonna aux autres d'attendre quelques instants avant de le mettre dans le camion en partance de l'hôpital.

« Ichigo, bats-toi. Je t'en prie, bats-toi … » marmonna-t-elle en serrant intensément sa main.

« … Merci. »

Rukia lui tenait toujours la main quand une des machines des pompiers émit un bip assourdissant et effrayant. Elle paniqua subitement en voyant les pompiers hurler et courir dans tous les sens.

« On a plus de pouls ! » cria l'un deux

« Vite ! Le défibrillateur ! Commencez le massage ! »

« Poussez – vous ! » s'énerva un de pompiers en envoyant Rukia à terre, l'obligeant à lâcher la main du roux.

Rukia ne réagit pas et se releva difficilement. Elle reprit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et la mollesse de celle-ci lui glaça le sang. Elle la serra un peu plus fort, espérant une réponse ou un frisson. Mais rien. La paniqua commença à monter doucement dans son corps, s'emparant de ses membres. Sa main tremblante secoua énergiquement celle du roux. Toujours rien.

« Il faut partir vite »

Les voix des pompiers, le camion et tout le décor tournailla autour de Rukia. Son cerveau était focalisé sur le corps inerte d'Ichigo, elle ne voyait plus que ça. Chaque seconde s'imprima dans l'esprit de Rukia, elle le fixait à s'en cramer les yeux. Elle voulait hurler mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge comme une boule. Alors elle ne put qu'émettre un petit murmure à l'image de la détresse de son for intérieur.

« Ichigo … »

Mais la manque de réaction lui explosa à la figure. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire peint sur le visage et ses yeux étaient délicatement fermés. Il émanait de lui une étrange tranquillité sûrement celle qui vous habite quand vous ne subissez plus les tourments de la vie.

« Me laisse pas seule ici, bats-toi ! »

La longue plainte de Rukia s'envola dans le néant. Les larmes parcouraient ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de le réveiller en le secouant prudemment. Mais elle ne put seulement constater le vide absolu qu'exprimait son visage.

Elle sentait que la douleur et la tristesse commençait à lui faire perdre pieds. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sauf son corps de marbre. Elle ne sentait plus rien, sauf l'odeur de la mort. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne touchait que la peau glacée de la mort.

Finalement un des pompiers la tira en arrière et le camion partit quelques secondes plus tard à vive allure, emmenant Ichigo à l'hôpital. Le sauveteur qui était resté avec elle lui dit de monter dans l'ambulance avec lui, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Quelque chose l'hypnotisait complètement, quelque chose au sol caché entre la poussière et les herbes sèche. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper et le reconnu immédiatement une fois dans ses mains : le Hogyoku. Même recouvert de saleté sa lumière était toujours éblouissante. Rukia fut déstabilisée pendant un instant, elle tenait en main l'objet, la source de tous ses malheurs. Elle le serra fermement dans ses mains et leva le bras au ciel pour le balancer, mais une pensée retint son geste. Son frère. Il tenait beaucoup à cet objet, énormément. Et Rukia tenait beaucoup à son frère, elle n'avait pas le droit de décider du sort du Hogyoku même si ses doigts remuaient d'envie de le balancer le plus loin possible d'elle et du roux. Finalement, elle soupira et le remit dans sa poche puis suivit le pompier dans l'ambulance

Dans le camion, l'esprit du roux se brouilla, il n'entendait plus que des bruits diffus et se sentit soudainement très léger, comme s'il survolait toute chose. Son inconscient savait que cette sensation n'était que le début du deuxième voyage que tout Homme entreprenait. Comment lutter contre cette douce volupté qui vous entoure et vous promène dans les endroits que vous chérissez le plus. A présent il se trouvait devant une magnifique rivière, celle de son enfance. Le vent faisait danser les herbes folles et la caresse du soleil n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette dans l'expectative. Ses cheveux châtains clair subtilement emmêlés par la brise. Elle se retourna et lui sourit :

« Maman … »

_« Les Immortels t'emmèneront Aux champs Élyséens, qui sont tout au bout de la terre._

_Là où le ciel embrasse l'horizon__  
><em>_C'est là que la plus douce vie est offerte aux vertueux _

_Jamais neiges ni grands froids ni averses non plus __  
><em>_On ne sent partout que__la douceur du vent et le miel des fruits bien mûrs_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que la beauté du monde et le repos éternel »_


End file.
